Rookie and the Popstar
by sellarosella
Summary: Aomine Daiki adalah seorang murid SMU sekaligus penyanyi populer di Seirin Entertainment. Setelah bertemu dengan Kise, rookie asal Rakuzan Entertainment, dia jatuh cinta. Apa daya sang pujaan hati sudah punya pacar. Ketika akhirnya Kise putus dengan pacarnya, kenapa Aomine tidak sesenang yang ia kira?
1. Meeting You

Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, miss typo, etc.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Aomine Daiki merupakan seorang penyanyi terkenal yang baru-baru ini meluncurkan _single_ terbarunya, _Unstoppable_. _Single_ itu langsung ludes jutaan kopi di minggu pertama perilisannya dan meraih posisi pertama di _Oricon Chart_. Sang artis bersurai biru tua itu pun sibuk diundang ke berbagai siaran televisi lokal guna menaikkan _rating_ acara tersebut. Belum lagi konser disana sini. Pemasukannya terus-menerus meningkat dari hari ke hari dan itu membuat si pemuda _tan_ gembira bukan main. Ia benar-benar menghamburkan pendapatannya gila-gilaan. Koleksi majalah Horikita Mai favoritnya bertambah sepuluh lusin, mobil di garasi bertambah dua, motor ninja bertambah tiga, rumah pribadi-nya pun bertambah satu di Tokyo dan satu di luar Tokyo. Sungguh pemborosan. _Manager_-nya sampai tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

"Sumpah, deh, Dai-_chan_," gerutu seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda lembut yang dikuncir satu. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Masa uang hasil penjualan _single_-mu kau habiskan dalam seminggu? Kau gunakan untuk apa saja uang itu? Coba berikan daftarnya padaku. Pasti buat hal-hal yang tidak berguna lagi."

"Huaaahh. Sudahlah, Satsuki," Aomine menguap lebar-lebar sembari memasukkan kelingkingnya ke telinga. "Kau bawel sekali, sih."

"Bawel gimana? Kau yang terlalu santai tahu. Belum dengar, ya? Ada penyanyi _rookie_ yang populer banget gara-gara wajah cantiknya. Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti itu, _fans_-mu akan lari ke dia semua," ceramah sang _manager _kesal.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Momoi Satsuki adalah teman kecil sekaligus teman satu SMU Aomine yang merangkap sebagai _manager_ semenjak pemuda itu terjun ke dunia entertain. Momoi juga heran kenapa temannya itu bisa jadi penyanyi. Padahal sejak kecil bilangnya mau jadi pemain NBA atau polisi. Malah nyasar jadi penyanyi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama dua profesi itu.

Mendengar Momoi menakut-nakuti begitu, Aomine tetap cuek bebek seperti biasa. Apa pedulinya sama penyanyi _rookie_? Dia sudah bergelung di dunia entertain sejak SMP. Jadi dia tahu penyanyi _rookie_ itu cuma populer di awal-awal saja. Lama-kelamaan juga dilupakan. Hanya yang punya fondasi kuat yang bisa bertahan termasuk Aomine sendiri.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Momoi berlari kecil ke arah pintu ruang ganti Aomine dan membukanya. "Ah, ada apa, Imayoshi-_san_?"

Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Halo, Momoi-_san_. Saya mau memanggil Aomine-_kun_ ke _backstage_. Penyanyi _opening_-nya sudah mau selesai."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Aomine bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa sambil mendengus kemudian berjalan keluar melewati Momoi dan Imayoshi.

"_Mou_, Dai-_chan_ tunggu sebentar. Aksesoris-mu ada yang pindah tempat. Sudah kubilang kan jangan tiduran kalau sudah ganti kostum," omel Momoi, membenarkan posisi rantai di celana Aomine.

"Bawel, Satsuki," Aomine mendelik kesal. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Lagipula memangnya _fans_-ku datang ke _show case_ ini buat melihat rantai? Mereka datang untuk mendengarku nyanyi."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

Aomine langsung melenggang pergi, mengabaikan Momoi yang sudah hampir meledak di tempat.

"Haha, sudahlah, Momoi-_san_," Imayoshi berusaha menenangkan gadis yang marah itu padahal sendirinya juga tidak suka dengan kelakuan si artis. "Aomine-_kun_ memang begitu."

Momoi menghela nafas. "Lalu? Kau datang kemari bukan cuma untuk memanggil Aomine-_kun_ ke _backstage_, kan? Itu tugas Sakurai, _staff_ yang biasa."

"Cerdas sekali," puji Imayoshi, entah tulus atau tidak. Ia membungkuk sedikit, mempersilakan Momoi masuk ke ruang ganti. "Mari ke dalam sebentar. Pak produser memintaku menyampaikan sesuatu."

Momoi mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tadi di duduki Aomine dan menyilangkan kakinya sementara Imayoshi duduk di kursi kayu di depan kaca sembari memperhatikan alat _make up_ Aomine yang terlalu banyak. Di samping alat _make up_ itu tergeletak beberapa majalah. _Cover _salah satu majalah itu adalah Horikita Mai yang sedang memakai bikini pink polkadot.

"Ada apa, Imayoshi-_san_?"

Imayoshi Shouichi, si asisten produser, mengerjap perlahan. "Apa? …ah, iya. Maaf, saya agak tidak fokus. Begini, produser baru saja memberi kabar yang lumayan mengejutkan pada saya dan beliau ingin saya menyampaikannya pada Momoi-_san_ karena beliau ada urusan."

Hati Momoi berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Ia cemas bukan main. Ia khawatir produser-nya mulai kesal pada sikap Aomine yang suka berfoya-foya dan malas-malasan itu. "Apa," Momoi berdeham. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Aomine-_kun_?"

"Ya," Imayoshi menyeringai. "Bukan cuma ada hubungannya, tapi ini memang tentang Aomine-_kun_."

Momoi mulai panik. "Jadi?"

"Uh, begini," Imayoshi merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku. Sepertinya dia juga agak gugup. "Kau tahu soal penyanyi _rookie_ yang populer belakangan ini, kan?"

"Um," Momoi mengernyit begitu mendengar Imayoshi menyebut-nyebut soal _rookie_. "Maaf, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah perbandingan penjualan _single_ Aomine-_kun_ dengan orang itu?"

Imayoshi menatap Momoi seolah gadis itu berkepala tiga. "Apa? Bukan, bukan. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan soal itu. Penjualan _single_ Aomine-_kun_ masih lumayan jauh di atas dia. Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah pak produser meminta Aomine-_kun_ bekerja sama dengan penyanyi itu untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ film."

"APA?" Momoi jawdrop. "M-Maksudmu bekerja sama itu… berkolaborasi?"

Imayoshi mengangguk, tampaknya bisa memahami alasan Momoi menganga lebar. "Sepertinya ini permintaan _fans _Aomine-_kun_ dan _fans _si _rookie_. Kau juga tahu seberapa banyak _fans_ Aomine-_kun_. Karena permintaan yang banyak itulah pak produser menyetujui rencana kerja sama itu demi penggemar."

"T-Tapi aku tidak mengerti," tukas Momoi, melirik kesana kemari. "Kenapa mereka mau Aomine-_kun_ berkolaborasi dengan si penyanyi _rookie_ itu? Memangnya dia bagus?"

Imayoshi mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, kabarnya sih dia cantik."

"Cantik? Hanya karena itu? Jadi produsernya dibodohi oleh kecantikan wanita itu, ya?" Momoi mendengus tidak suka. "Dasar payah. Masa menilai bakat dari kecantikan."

Imayoshi kebingungan. "Hah? Tunggu sebentar, Momoi-_san_. Saya pikir anda salah paham. Dia memang digosipkan cantik tapi dia bukan—"

BRAK.

Mata Momoi membelalak kaget. Kemudian ia menatap pintu yang dibanting terbuka tadi dengan horor. "DAIKI!" jeritnya nyaring. Bagaimana tidak? Aomine yang tadi sehat-sehat saja kembali ke ruang ganti dengan digotong beberapa _staff_.

"Tenanglah, Momoi."

Momoi menoleh ke orang yang berbicara di sampingnya. Air matanya langsung mengalir. "Midorin, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Bukankah kau dokter? Kau seharusnya bisa mengatasi masalah semacam ini!" Momoi mulai memukuli dada si dokter. "KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA MATI?"

Sang dokter facepalm. "Astaga, Momoi, siapa bilang Aomine sudah mati? Dia cuma pingsan karena dehidrasi."

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEHH?" Momoi mengerjap, menyeka air matanya. "Jadi Dai-_chan_ masih hidup? _Yokatta_~" gadis bersurai pink itu memeluk Aomine erat.

Midorima Shintarou dan rekan-rekannya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Kadang-kadang _manager _Aomine ini memang agak dramatis. Sepertinya dia kebanyakan nonton film.

"Eh, Aomine-_kun_ sudah bangun!" seru Takao Kazunari, pembantu asisten setia Midorima.

"Huh?" Aomine merasa sesak akibat tubuh Momoi menimpa tubuhnya. Ia mengerang. "Ugh, minggir, Satsuki. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Kau mau membunuhku, ya?"

Midorima menghela nafas. "Baguslah, kau sudah sadar. Penggemar-mu langsung histeris begitu kau tiba-tiba pingsan di atas panggung. Lebih baik kau segera kembali. Pasti Sakurai sudah kerepotan menenangkan mereka."

Aomine mendongak sebal. "Ha? Rupanya kau. Jangan ikutan bawel seperti Satsuki, deh. Kubilang minggir, Satsuki!"

_Twitch._ "Sikap apaan begitu? Yang menolongmu itu aku tahu! Kalau tidak ada aku mungkin kau masih pingsan!"

Momoi akhirnya menyingkir setelah di dorong-dorong oleh Aomine. "_Mou_, Dai-_chan_ kejam sekali. Aku kan cuma senang kau tidak kenapa-napa. Kau juga tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada Midorin. Dia yang selama ini merawatmu kalau kakimu terkilir saat latihan koreografi, kan?"

Aomine cemberut. "Ya, ya, ya. Boleh aku kembali ke panggung sekarang?"

Momoi menoleh pada Midorima. "Midorin, dia sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hn," sahut Midorima, masih kesal terhadap sikap Aomine.

"Huh. Lihat, kau membuat Midorin marah," dengus Momoi, menahan lengan Aomine. "Dai-_chan_, cepat minta maaf."

"Haaaa? Buat apa minta maaf?" Aomine melotot. Enak saja dia disuruh minta maaf. Memang dia salah apa? Sifatnya memang begini. Kalau tidak suka ya jauh-jauh saja.

Midorima melempar _death glare_-nya ke arah Aomine kemudian melenggang keluar dengan angkuh. Dia juga tidak butuh permintaan maaf Aomine. Biar saja laki-laki bodoh itu celaka. Kalau itu terjadi, Midorima tidak mau repot-repot menolongnya. Silakan cari dokter lain.

"Oi, oi," Aomine menatap Midorima, merasa sedikit bersalah. "Baiklah. Maaf, maaf. Sensitif sekali, sih. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak suka diceramahi."

Midorima masa bodo dengan ucapan Aomine dan tetap berjalan menuju ruang dokter-nya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa bibir Midorima sedikit melengkung ke atas. Dasar _tsundere_. Ternyata senang juga kan kalau Aomine meminta maaf atas kekasarannya.

Senyum Midorima semakin melebar saat ia mendengar Aomine mengaduh kesakitan akibat pukulan Momoi di kepalanya. Dalam hati ia tertawa senang.

"_Karma does exist_," gumamnya riang lalu mengunci ruangannya.

X

X

X

Suara gumaman bernada indah terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di Rakuzan Entertainment, mengundang beberapa _staff_ yang melewati koridor berhenti untuk mengintip ke dalam.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah ruangan ini buat artis yang baru menandatangani kontrak, kan?"

"He-eh. Artisnya lagi di dalam tuh. Suaranya saja sampai terdengar kesini."

"Eh, lihat deh. Rambutnya pirang. Memangnya dia orang asing?"

"Setahuku sih bukan. Tapi indah, ya. Rasanya tanganku gatal ingin menarik rambut itu sambil menghimpitnya ke tembok."

"Hahaha, kau ini. Penyakit mesummu itu tidak bisa dihilangkan, ya. Melihat wanita cantik sedikit langsung mau."

"Habis gimana? Kau juga lihat sendiri, kan? _Her hair is the most beautiful shade of gold I've ever seen_."

"Dasar _playboy_. Kau bilang begitu ke semua cewek pirang yang kau temui."

"Hahahahaha. Kau mengenalku dengan baik."

Semua orang selalu bilang begitu. Rambut pirangnya yang terlihat lembut, wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya yang putih mulus… siapa yang tidak menginginkan wanita seperti itu? Jawabannya tidak ada. Dia jelas wanita idaman semua pria. Tapi…

"AHAHA! Mau mati aku saking gelinya!"

Kasamatsu Yukio, orang yang ditunjuk menjadi _manager_ si 'wanita idaman' tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terguling di lantai. Wanita yang ditertawakan hanya bisa mendelik se-mendelik-mendeliknya pada si _manager_. Dia kesal setengah mati dengan rumor yang beredar. Sudah tiga hari sejak _single_-nya dirilis di media tapi dia belum sempat tampil di depan publik. Mungkin itulah penyebab banyaknya rumor-rumor yang membuatnya jengkel sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_," ia merengek dan mengunci pintu. Ia sudah muak dengan komentar-komentar para lelaki mesum yang lewat di depan ruang istirahatnya. Bikin panas telinga saja. "Berhenti menertawakan aku. Hidupku sudah cukup memalukan."

Kasamatsu melirik si model lalu terbahak lagi. Sepertinya pria itu tidak ada puas-puasnya menertawai si pirang. "Duh, perutku sampai sakit. Dia bilang mau menarik rambutmu sambil menghimpitmu ke tembok? Wuahaha. Berarti kau harus hati-hati mulai sekarang. Nanti kau diapa-apain, lho."

"Kasamatsu-_senpaiiiiiiii_~" si pirang menghempaskan diri di sofa. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti saking kesalnya.

"PUH! Bagaimana ya kalau mereka tahu si wanita idaman yang mereka impikan ternyata tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan?" Kasamatsu meledek artisnya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau Kise Ryouta adalah laki-laki?" Tawanya meledak lagi.

Kise hanya bisa cemberut. "Gimana, sih? Kok malah senang. Kau kan _manager_-ku. Harusnya kau membereskan kesalahpahaman macam ini."

Kasamatsu nyengir lebar. "Enak saja. Aku belum mau membereskan masalah ini. Bisa-bisa kesenanganku hilang."

Mata Kise melebar marah. "Apa? Tidak bisa. Pokoknya aku mau kau membereskan masalah ini sekarang juga. Kalau tidak aku tidak mau bicara padamu. Huh."

"Hah, sudah kuduga kau bakalan ngambek begitu," Kasamatsu menyipitkan mata. "Tenang, tenang. Lusa juga salah paham itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Memangnya kau lupa?"

Alis Kise terangkat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kasamatsu. "Aku lupa apa?"

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Sudah kuduga kau lupa. Lusa kau ada _interview_ di beberapa stasiun televisi bersama _partner _kerja pertamamu tentang duet kalian."

Kise mengerjap linglung. "Hah? _Partner_ kerja? Duet? _Interview_? Kau bilang apa, sih?"

"Justru aku yang harus tanya. Kau dengar apa sih kemarin saat aku menjelaskan panjang lebar padamu tentang kerja sama Rakuzan Ent. dan Seirin Ent.?" Kasamatsu memutar mata.

Kise cengar-cengir sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemarin pikirannya sedang disabotase oleh hal di luar pekerjaan jadi ia tidak ambil pusing mendengarkan ocehan Kasamatsu. _Manager_-nya sering membicarakan hal yang tidak penting dan Kise mengira ocehannya waktu itu juga tidak penting.

"_Gomen ne_, _senpai_. Bisa tolong kau jelaskan ulang padaku?" mohon Kise dengan suara terlembut yang ia miliki. _Manager_-nya cuma mendelik sebal tapi akhirnya menjelaskan ulang.

"Begini, ada film baru yang akan dirilis oleh Rakuzan dan pimpinan ingin kau yang mengisi _soundtrack _film tersebut. Tapi ternyata para penggemarmu ingin kau berduet dengan salah seorang solois dari Seirin yang cukup terkenal," jelas Kasamatsu sembari memperhatikan Kise. Ia tidak mau pikiran Kise berkeliaran kemana-mana dan ia harus menjelaskan sekali lagi. Untungnya, Kise mendengarkan dengan tenang. "Dia sudah berkarir sejak kelas 1 SMP dan sekarang dia seangkatan denganmu, kelas 1 SMU. Jadi kau bisa bilang dia cukup berpengalaman. Dan menurut pimpinan, hal itu menguntungkan buatmu. Bagusnya lagi, _fans_-nya juga mendukung."

Kise terdiam cukup lama mendengar hal itu. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung. Kenapa penyanyi _rookie _sepertinya bisa bekerja sama dengan penyanyi profesional? Bukankah itu seperti merendahkan si penyanyi profesional? Kise tidak mau kalau ia harus bekerja sama dengan partner yang merasa direndahkan. Pasti suasananya canggung. Lagipula, kenapa pimpinan mengiyakan saja keinginan _fans_? Sekali dua kali tidak dituruti kan tidak apa-apa.

"Oi, Kise," tegus Kasamatsu sembari menendang sebelah kaki si pirang. "Malah bengong."

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_," gumam Kise ragu-ragu. "Aku, uh, aku bisa menolak kalau aku tidak mau, kan? Maksudku, aku tidak harus bekerja sama dengan penyanyi itu, kan?"

Kasamatsu menyemburkan air yang diminumnya. Ia menyesal telah meminum air itu. "Apa kau bilang? Menolak? Kenapa menolak? Itu kesempatan bagus untukmu. Dia berpengalaman dan populer. Kau bisa kena imbasnya. Kau ingin lebih dikenal banyak orang, bukan? Apa kau tahu _single_ barunya—_Unstoppable_—terjual berapa banyak? Jutaan kopi, Kise. Jutaan kopi. Peringkat pertama _Oricon Chart_. Dan kau malah tidak mau berduet dengan penyanyi semacam itu?"

Kise merasa dirinya pusing mendengar soal jutaan kopi dan _Oricon Chart_. _Single_ debutnya saja baru terjual dua ratus ribu kopi. Kalau dibandingkan dengan dia, Kise merasa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Dia semakin tidak mau berduet dengan si penyanyi profesional. Meskipun Kise mengidap sindrom over-pede, tapi dia masih tahu diri. Mana mau dia disodorkan ke penyanyi tersohor begitu? Bisa-bisa dia ditertawakan. Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak mau, Kasamatsu-_senpai_. Aku tidak mau berduet dengan siapa-siapa. Biarkan saja dia yang menyanyikan _soundtrack_ itu sendiri. Aku kapan-kapan saja," tukas Kise pundung, memeluk lututnya erat.

Kasamatsu sebenarnya ingin memarahi Kise tapi saat melihat aura _gloomy_ di sekeliling pemuda itu, ia jadi sadar kalau Kise cuma nggak pede dengan dirinya sendiri. Itu membuat si _manager _nyengir.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia? Tenang saja. Kau cukup diterima di dunia hiburan, kok. Dua ratus ribu kopi dalam tiga hari itu sudah hebat bagi pemula. Memang kau kira dia sudah menjual jutaan kopi dari awal? Dia juga sama sepertimu. Berjuang dari nol. Dari bukan siapa-siapa," nasehat Kasamatsu, kerasukan arwah bijak.

Kise tertawa pelan. Senyumnya mengembang. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begitu, _senpai_? Seperti bukan kau saja. Tapi maaf ya, aku sudah menetapkan pikiranku."

Kasamatsu mendelik. "Kapan kau mau dewasa, Kise? Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Pokoknya kalau pihak Seirin setuju, mau tidak mau kau juga harus setuju. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan."

_'Tuh, kan. Pihak Seirin saja belum tentu setuju. Mana mungkin penyanyi yang debut duluan mau berduet dengan _rookie_ sepertiku?'_

X

X

X

Malam harinya, Aomine sedang asik menonton bola lewat televisi di apartemennya sampai Momoi tiba-tiba mematikan televisi. Aomine langsung men-_death glare_ teman kecilnya itu.

"Apa?" sentaknya kasar. Momoi sebaiknya punya alasan bagus untuk mematikan TV-nya begitu saja saat ia sedang seru nonton.

Momoi mengernyit mendengar nada yang tidak bersahabat itu. "Dai-_chan_, kau belum makan dari tadi siang. Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Nanti kau sakit. Apalagi lusa kau masih harus _interview_."

"Haa? _Interview_ apaan? Kok aku nggak pernah dengar soal itu?"

Ups. Momoi mengerjap. Dia lupa memberitahu Aomine soal kolaborasi itu. Kenapa dia bisa lupa, ya? Padahal dia sudah mewanti-wanti kalau dia melihat Aomine dia akan langsung memberitahu lelaki itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kasih tahu sekarang juga sama saja.

Momoi menempatkan diri disamping Aomine, membuat lelaki itu langsung meletakkan kepalanya di paha gadis itu. "Eeeh, apaan sih, Dai-_chan_. Memangnya aku bantal. Aku lagi mau bicara serius nih."

Aomine mendengus. "Ya sudah bicara saja. Aku tidak bilang kau tidak boleh bicara."

"_Mou_, menyebalkan. Ini soal _interview_ lusa. Pak produser ingin kau dan penyanyi _rookie_ itu bekerja sama untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ film baru keluaran Rakuzan," ucap Momoi sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi Aomine dengan jarinya.

Aomine yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan tangan Momoi pun terdiam. "Maksudnya duet? Kok tiba-tiba begini? Dia juga nggak mengirim Imayoshi untuk konsultasi dulu denganku."

Momoi nyengir. "Areee? Rupanya Dai-_chan_ takut kalah populer dari si _rookie_ itu? Imutnyaaa."

_Blush._ "Enak saja! Siapa bilang aku takut padanya? Kalau mau kerja sama ya silakan. Sepuluh _rookie_ sekaligus juga boleh," balas Aomine angkuh.

"Hihi, dasar kau ini. Oh iya, ada yang aneh dengan orang itu, lho. Dia sudah debut sejak tiga hari yang lalu tapi belum muncul di media. Aku jadi penasaran dengan tampangnya," gumam Momoi, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sendiri. "Kau penasaran tidak, Dai-_chan_?"

"Tergantung," Aomine menyeringai. "Dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau perempuan, dadanya besar tidak?"

BLETAK.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kenapa memukulku, sih? Tahu sakit tidak?" maki Aomine, melompat menjauh dari si _manager_.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara tidak senonoh begitu," Momoi mendengus kemudian kembali ke sikap tenang. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dari rumor sih katanya dia cantik dan rambutnya pirang. Di Rakuzan sana, banyak _staff_ cowok yang sering sengaja lewat di depan ruangannya, lho. Soalnya katanya dia sering bersenandung merdu."

"He, boleh juga," seringaian Aomine kembali. "Sudah lama aku tidak main-main dengan cewek pirang. Siapa tahu saja aku bisa macam-macam. Wah, beruntung sekali aku ini. Niatnya duet malah dapat perempuan."

Kali ini, Aomine langsung kabur ke ruang makan diiringi teriakan 'Dai-_chan_' dari Momoi.

X

X

X

Seirin Entertainment menyetujui kontrak kerja sama antara Kise dan Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau, _senpai_."

"Ugh, Kise, kita sudah sampai di Seirin. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil mau ke dokter gigi deh. Ketakutan tidak jelas."

"_Mou_, siapa yang ketakutan? Aku cuma tidak mau duet. Memangnya salah?"

"Jelas salah. Cuma orang bodoh yang tidak mau duet dengan penyanyi yang punya nama besar."

"Huh. Biarin. Aku tidak keberatan disebut orang bodoh."

Kasamatsu benar-benar harus menahan diri agar tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Meskipun mengaku kelas 1 SMU, tingkah lelaki yang diasuhnya ini benar-benar mirip anak kelas 1 SD, kekanak-kanakan! Dan yang membuat Kasamatsu bingung, kemana rasa pede Kise yang segunung itu? Padahal waktu hari pertama debut dia tidak segugup ini. Dia tidak gugup sama sekali malah.

"Memang apa sih yang membuatmu bersikeras tidak mau berduet?" tanya Kasamatsu ingin tahu.

Kise menggigit bibir dengan jengkel sebelum bergumam, "Aku merasakan sebuah firasat tentang duet ini. Entah baik atau buruk. Kalau buruk bagaimana?"

Kasamatsu tergelak dan menatap Kise geli. "Yang benar saja. Jangan aneh-aneh, deh. Tidak ada yang salah dengan duet ini. _Partner_-mu juga baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"Ah, apa kalian Kasamatsu-_san_ dan Kise-_san_?" tanya lelaki mungil yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dua orang dari Rakuzan itu. "Nama saya Sakurai Ryou. Saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangan Aomine-_kun_. Silakan ikut saya."

"…Aomine…_kun_?"

Sakurai menatap Kise. "Ah! _Sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_!" serunya, membuat Kise dan Kasamatsu _shock_. "Seharusnya saya memberitahu anda kalau Aomine-_kun_ adalah _partner_ kerja Kise-_san_. Um, tapi memangnya Rakuzan tidak memberitahu soal siapa yang akan bekerja sama dengan Kise-_san_?"

"Ya," kata Kise, berniat protes dan membatalkan duet mereka. "Aku tidak diberitahu apa-apa oleh pimpinan."

Tinju Kasamatsu melayang ke kepala Kise. "Apanya yang tidak diberitahu apa-apa? Aku kan sudah bilang dua kali kalau _partner_-mu itu Aomine Daiki. Dasar super bodoh!" Kemudian ia menoleh kepada Sakurai. "Ah, maaf, dia memang seperti ini. Tidak pernah mau menyimak perkataan orang lain dan akhirnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sakurai membungkuk-bungkuk. "Tidak, itu salah saya._ Sumimasen_, _sumimasen_. Silakan ikut saya."

Kasamatsu mengikuti dengan patuh sementara Kise sweatdrop. _'Kupikir _staff_ Rakuzan aneh, ternyata disini ada yang lebih aneh lagi.'_

"Disini ruangannya," ujar Sakurai sembari mengetuk pintu yang ditempeli stiker putih bertuliskan kanji Aomine. "Sakurai desu. Saya mengantar _partner_ kerja Aomine-_kun_."

"_Hai_, _hai_, aku datang!" Terdengar seruan seorang gadis lalu pintu terbuka. Wajah si gadis berseri-seri saat dia melihat dua tamu-nya. "Selamat datang di Seirin! Jadi kau Ki-_chan_? Wah, kau benar-benar cantik seperti yang dikatakan orang."

Kise—yang berpikiran bahwa Aomine adalah seorang lelaki sangar dengan tato dimana-mana—agak terpana melihat gadis mungil di depannya sehingga ia diam saja mengabaikan hinaan itu. Dulu ia bangga punya wajah cantik. Tapi setelah mendengar pikiran mesum _staff _Rakuzan, ia jadi ogah.

Kasamatsu terkekeh. "Benar. Ini Kise Ryouta dan saya _manager_-nya, Kasamatsu Yukio. _Yoroshiku_, Aomine-_san_."

Momoi mengerjap sesaat kemudian tertawa geli. Di saat yang sama, Kise yakin ia mendengar seseorang mendengus di dalam ruangan itu namun karena separuh ruangan masih tertutup pintu yang dipegang si gadis bersurai pink, Kise tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"_Sumimasen_, _sumimasen_," Sakurai mulai meminta maaf lagi. "Ini bukan Aomine-_kun_, tapi _manager_-nya, Momoi-_san_."

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak tahu," ucap Kasamatsu malu. Ia baru tinggal di Jepang sejak Kise debut, jadi ia memang belum tahu wajah artis Jepang.

Momoi tersenyum cerah. "Aku Momoi Satsuki. Panggil Satsuki juga tidak apa-apa." Lalu ia menengok ke dalam dengan wajah sebal. "Dai-_chan_, cepat bangun! Aku tahu kau nggak tidur!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kise memperhatikan wajah Momoi semakin sebal kemudian gadis itu masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan pintu terbuka lebar. Kise tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung mengintip ke dalam. Ia melihat figur yang lumayan atletis sedang berbaring di salah satu sofa, memunggunginya. Warna kulitnya agak cokelat namun hal itu malah entah kenapa membuat Kise malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya, Aomine itu tipikal cowok banget.

"Dai-_chan_! Ki-_chan_ sudah diluar! Jangan bikin malu!" Kise melihat Momoi memukul-mukul sosok itu dengan bantal sampai sosok itu bangun dan mengaduh pelan.

"_Urusai_, Satsuki. Aku tidak mau menemui siapa-siapa sekarang. Pergi sana. Jangan ganggu aku tidur."

Ucapan Aomine yang lumayan keras itu membuat Kise dan Kasamatsu bertukar pandang.

"Hahaha," Momoi tertawa lantang dengan nada sinis. "Cup, cup, Dai-_chan_. Jangan takut. _Neechan_ ada disini. Meskipun kau tergeser dari _Orico_—"

"SATSUKI!"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar dan dua orang yang mematung di luar ruangan sadar. Kise melihat bahwa Sakurai sudah tidak ada dan pria bersurai hijau berjas putih panjang memasuki ruangan melewati Kise dan Kasamatsu.

"Aomine, hari ini jadwal _check-up_ seluruh tubuh. Tolong selesaikan _interview_-nya dan segera ke ruanganku. Aku sibuk. Jangan bikin repot."

_Twitch. _"OI, _MEGANE_! Kalau masih marah tidak usah datang! Memang kau kira aku akan mati kalau aku tidak _check-up_, hah?"

Midorima yang baru saja akan pergi saking kesalnya langsung ditahan oleh Momoi. Gadis itu mati-matian memaksa Midorima duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Aomine.

"Haha, Midorin duduk dulu, ya," kata Momoi canggung. Ia kembali ke depan pintu. "_Ano_, Ki-_chan_ dan Kasamatsu-_kun_, kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau duduk di dalam sebentar? Dai-_chan_—ah, maksudku Aomine-_kun_—agak keras kepala soal _check-up_ jadi menurutku lebih baik dia di _check-up_ kilat dulu. Mau tunggu, ya? Kalian baca-baca majalah saja di dalam."

Akhirnya Kise dan Kasamatsu pun duduk satu sofa dengan si dokter yang masih berapi-api. Midorima dan Aomine saling bertukar _death glare_. Ternyata Kise benar. Aomine memang lelaki sangar meskipun tidak bertato sana sini.

"Midorin, _check-up_ disini saja, ya. Seadanya juga tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau waktu promosi single sudah selesai, aku akan menjadwal ulang check-up yang sebenarnya. Ya, ya, ya?" bujuk Momoi. "Maaf deh soal tingkah Dai-_chan_ yang menyebalkan. Dia stres saking sibuknya."

"Apa-apaan, Satsuki? Kau juga dengar, kan? Dia duluan yang—"

"Diam, Aomine-_kun_," kata Momoi galak. "Cepat buka baju. Dan jangan membantah perkataan Midorin. Kalau kau macam-macam, kubakar majalah Mai-_chan_ kesayanganmu!"

Ajaib. Kise terperangah saat Aomine terdiam dan mulai melempar baju dan _jeans_-nya dengan marah. Wajah Kise langsung terbakar begitu menyadari partner kerjanya hanya mengenakan _boxer_. Kise menoleh pada Kasamatsu untuk melihat reaksinya tapi ternyata pria itu sudah asik membaca salah satu majalah Aomine.

Midorima menyeringai kejam. "Yang itu tidak dibuka juga, Aomine?"

Aomine mendelik sebal kemudian balas menyeringai. "Oh? Mau kubuka? Boleh saja."

Kise yakin ia nyaris mimisan saat itu juga.

"KYA, AHOMINE!" Momoi melempar kepala Aomine dengan tas-nya yang berat dan berisi. "Kau pikir apa yang kau katakan, hah?"

"_Ittai_, Satsuki," gerutu Aomine. "Kalau aku amnesia atau wajahku sampai kenapa-napa, awas saja kau."

Momoi langsung menyadari kalau Aomine yang sekarang adalah _public_ _figure_ yang tidak boleh luka-luka. "Eh, _gomen_, Dai-_chan_."

Kemudian sesi _check-up_ yang luar biasa menyiksa bagi Aomine pun selesai. Tampaknya Midorima memang sengaja mempersulit dan mempermalukan Aomine. Sudah berapa kali Midorima 'tidak sengaja' menarik _boxer_ Aomine? Untung Aomine masih mengenakan _underwear_ di dalamnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Aomine senang adalah saat Midorima juga digebuk Momoi dua sampai tiga kali.

"Dasar mesum! Ini pelecehan tahu!" Aomine nyaris menendang Midorima andai saja si dokter tidak cepat menghindar. Ia memakai _jeans_ dan bajunya lagi kemudian baru menyadari kehadiran tamu-tamunya. "Ah," ia menyeringai sesaat lalu seringaian itu lenyap digantikan ekspresi bosan. "Ah. Tidak seru."

Kise mengerjap. Ia yakin Aomine tadi menatapnya saat bicara. "Eh?"

"Kubilang kau tidak seru," ulang Aomine malas. "Kuberitahu ya, kau itu gadis berdada paling rata yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Aku jadi kasihan padamu. Pasti nggak ada cowok yang melirikmu, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ucapan itu memancing berbagai macam reaksi dari orang-orang di ruangan Aomine. Midorima menyemburkan minuman kaleng yang baru saja diminumnya, Momoi kembali memukul Aomine, Kasamatsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Kise…

.

.

.

PLAK!

.

.

.

Hening. Semuanya diam dan memperhatikan lelaki pirang yang sedang terlihat mau menangis.

Wajah Kise lebih merah dari pada saat ia melihat Aomine hampir _naked_. Matanya berair. Nafasnya tersengal. Dan ia menatap Aomine penuh kebencian.

"_Boku wa_…" Tubuh Kise bergetar tanpa bisa ia tahan. "_BOKU WA ONNA JANAI_!"

Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan Aomine diikuti Kasamatsu yang berjanji mereka akan kembali. Aomine sendiri hanya bisa terperangah dan menyentuh pipinya, tempat dimana bentuk jari-jemari Kise tercetak jelas di kulit _tan_ yang mulai memerah itu.

Momoi memekik begitu sadar dari kagetnya. "K-Ki-_chan_ bukan wanita? Eeeh? Berarti dia laki-laki?"

Midorima mengerjap, masih shock. "T-Tentu saja dia laki-laki. D-Dilihat juga tahu, kan. Kau memang pantas ditampar, Aomine. Mengeluarkan komentar seperti itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Midorima selama ia mengenal lelaki brengsek yang bernama Aomine Daiki, lelaki itu tidak membalas sindirannya sama sekali. Aomine hanya diam menatap pintu yang menganga lebar, tempat Kise keluar dengan marah beberapa saat lalu. Tapi mendadak ia tertawa, mengagetkan Midorima dan Momoi.

"Memangnya kau pikir bisa lari setelah menamparku, hah?" Suara Aomine naik beberapa oktaf. Perlahan tapi pasti, kakinya melangkah keluar. "Dasar tidak tahu diri. Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan atau laki-laki. Tidak ada yang bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah menampar Aomine Daiki!" _(It's rhyme XD)_

* * *

TBC.


	2. Bothering Me

Makasih sudah membaca dan me-review chapter satu. :)

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Touou Gakuen pada hari selasa pagi seramai biasanya. Murid-murid berkumpul di tanah lapang, di koridor sekolah, di lapangan futsal, di _gym_, di kafetaria, di ruang guru, sampai di toilet juga, ramainya nggak ketulungan. Aomine tidak pernah mengerti mengapa seseorang lebih suka pergi kemana-mana beramai-ramai. Dia pribadi lebih suka menyendiri namun tidak pernah bisa karena _manager_-nya yang bawel tidak mau meninggalkannya sendiri.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, Aomine mendongak memandang papan yang tergantung di atas salah satu pintu di koridor lantai satu. Itu dia kelasnya, kelas 1-3. Ia menggeser pintu bercat putih itu agar membuka. Matanya membesar begitu melihat nyaris semua perempuan angkatannya berbaris di depan pintu.

"Aomine-_kun_," salah satu gadis memanggilnya sambil mengedip genit. "Aku sudah beli CD _single_-mu yang baru, lho. Tolong tanda tangani punyaku dan teman-temanku, ya?"

Aomine sih mau saja menandatangani ratusan atau ribuan CD. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Aomine dengan cepat melirik ke bagian depan seragam gadis yang bicara padanya. 'Kecil,' batin Aomine bete. Ia langsung berjalan melewati kerumunan itu sambil menyeleksi (?) gadis mana yang akan ia berikan tanda tangan. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada satu gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang di _highlight _pirang. Bagian depannya serata papan tulis di depan kelas tapi entah kenapa Aomine malah mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau juga mau tanda tangan?" tanya Aomine tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata si gadis. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah dan ia mengangguk-angguk girang. Aomine mengambil kotak kaset yang _cover_-nya adalah dirinya sendiri. Setelah entah coret-coret atau beneran tanda tangan, Aomine mengembalikan kaset itu ke pemiliknya dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

"T-Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_!" Gadis yang tadi berteriak histeris lalu berlari ke arah Aomine dan mencium pipinya. Bisa ditebak, kelas Aomine langsung gaduh dan gadis yang tadi mencium Aomine hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Momoi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. "_Mou_, kenapa Dai-_chan_ memilih gadis itu? Dadanya kan serata papan. Oh, aku tahu. Pasti karena dia mirip Ki-_chan_, kan?"

_Blush._ "J-Jangan sok tahu deh, Satsuki! Kenapa kau tidak main sama cewek-cewek lain, sih? Malah mengikutiku terus," kesal Aomine.

"Ih, apaan sih. Kan aku duluan yang datang. Lagian aku cuma bercanda kok. Begitu saja marah. Dasar Ahomine!" rutuk Momoi, berniat keluar dari kelas namun tidak jadi karena guru mereka sudah masuk.

"Berdiri," seru ketua kelas yang entah siapa namanya. "Beri salam."

"_Ohayou_, _sensei_."

Math-_sensei_—sebut saja begitu, karena dia mengajar Matematika—membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya, selamat pagi. Buka buku kalian halaman tujuh puluh tiga tentang logaritma. Baca sepuluh menit. Nanti _sensei_ tanya."

Aomine mengernyit melihat deretan angka terbentang di depan matanya saat ia membuka buku. 'Apaan sih ini? Terus yang ini itu kuadrat bukan?' Ia tambah pusing saat melihat tulisan ²Log8 = ? di kolom bertuliskan latihan. Saking pusingnya mikirin itu, tidak terasa sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Baik, Aomine-_kun_," tunjuk Math-_sensei_. "Tolong jawab soal latihan nomor satu. Dua logaritma delapan hasilnya berapa?"

Di sebelahnya, Momoi mengangkat telunjuk tinggi-tinggi. Gadis itu habis mengganggu Midorima semalam supaya mengajarinya logaritma. Jadi sekarang ia bisa. "Aku! Aku tahu, Math-_sensei_."

"Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine kelabakan. Mana dia tahu hasilnya berapa? Dan kenapa _sensei_-nya mesti nanya dia duluan, sih? Kenapa nggak nanya Momoi yang semangat jawab? "Uh, sepuluh?"

_Sensei_-nya memutar mata. "Sepuluh nenekmu!"

"Tapi nenek saya cuma dua, _sensei_," Aomine nyeletuk.

"Ugh! Kamu dapat sepuluh darimana, Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine bingung sendiri. "Dari dua ditambah delapan, kan? Atau jangan-jangan _sensei_ mau bilang kalau delapannya di kuadrat?"

Gantian Math-_sensei_ yang bingung karena betapa uniknya cara pikir Aomine. "Aomine-_kun_, sekarang _sensei_ mau tanya. Basis ²Log8 kan dua. Nah, delapan itu dua pangkat berapa?"

Aomine nge-_blink_. "Ha? Delapan itu dua pangkat berapa? Dua pangkat dua?"

"Dua pangkat dua itu empat, Dai-_chan_!" Momoi jadi gerah sendiri mendengar jawaban ngaco Aomine.

"Oh, kalau begitu tiga."

"Benar. Kau dapat tiga dari mana, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Ya, coba-coba lah, _sensei_. Kalau dua salah, coba tiga. Kalau tiga salah, coba empat. Kalau empat juga salah, pergi tanya jawaban sama Midorima." Begitulah jawaban CERDAS seorang Aomine. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuat dia diterima jadi penyanyi di Seirin. Mungkin seorang penyanyi nggak harus bisa matematika. Ckck.

Math-_sensei_ langsung nyungsep ke lantai dasar. "Aomine-_kun_, setelah ini tolong tulis per-pangkat-an (?) satu sampai dua puluh. Lanjut yang tadi, delapan itu dua pangkat tiga. Jadi ²Log8 diganti menjadi ²Log2³. Kemudian ²Log2 dicoret, jadi sisa angka tiga. Dari situlah kita mendapat jawaban kalau ²Log8 = 3. Jelas, anak-anak?"

"Jelas, _sensei_!" sahut semua anak serempak. Kecuali Aomine tentu saja. Ia malah asik mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja sementara Math-_sensei_ bercuap-cuap tentang soal latihan nomor dua blah-blah-blah. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan melalui jendela, tentu saja Aomine tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dalam sekejap saja ia sudah berada di dunia mimpi.

Dengan Kise Ryouta.

.

_"Mm, Aomine-_kun_," desah Kise saat Aomine mulai menciumi setiap jengkal kulitnya. Keringat menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Aomine dari ujung ke ujung, menggantikan pakaian mereka yang sudah di lempar entah kemana._

.

_Aomine menyeringai lebar saat menatap wajah Kise yang memerah. Mata lelaki pirang itu terpejam dan mulutnya membuka mengeluarkan suara-suara._

.

_"Ahn, hentikan," Kise mundur sedikit. "Jangan main-main lagi, Aomine-_kun_."_

.

_Mata Aomine berkilat nakal. "Oh? Tapi aku masih mau main, Kise. Gimana, ya?"_

.

_"Aomine-_kun_!" desis Kise segalak yang ia bisa dalam keadaan _needy_ begitu. Kemudian ia mendesah lagi. "Cepat, Aomine-_kun_~"_

.

_"A-Ah! _Ittai_, Aomine-_kun_! Ah!"_

.

"…mine-_kun_."

"Mm."

"Aomine-_kun_."

"Ngh, Kise."

"Aomine-_kun_! Sudah tidur di kelas, pakai acara mimpi jorok segala lagi. Keluar kau. Cepat bangun dan keluar dari kelasku!"

Mata Aomine langsung membuka kaget. Ia mengerjap, menyadari bahwa ia masih mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. "…ada apa, _sensei_?" tanyanya linglung saat melihat _sensei_-nya melotot tajam padanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari kelas. Cepat keluar, Aomine!" teriak Math-_sensei_ cetar membahana.

Aomine pun keluar sambil membawa tasnya diiringi tatapan menusuk dari Momoi. Awalnya ia tidak tahu mau kemana tapi kemudian ia terpikir atap sekolah yang merupakan tempat bolos favoritnya. Ia langsung berjalan kesana sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Itu tadi… mimpi?" gumam Aomine antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Tiba-tiba ia merinding sendiri. "IDIH! Kenapa malah mimpiin si pirang bodoh itu? Mimpi yang begituan lagi. Harusnya kan aku mimpiin Mai-_chan_."

.

Satu detik.

.

Dua detik.

.

Tiga detik.

.

_Blush_.

.

"O-Oi, Aomine, kau ini apa-apaan? Masa masih memikirkan yang tadi?" Aomine memukul kepalanya keras-keras. "Sudah lupakan saja. Yang kau sukai itu Mai-_chan_. Horikita Mai-_chan_. Bukan lelaki pirang bodoh kutilang darat itu. Asdfghjkl!"

Meskipun Aomine mati-matian menyangkal, wajahnya makin memerah saat ia sendiri dalam keadaan sadar membayangkan dirinya menyentuh si penyanyi _rookie_ dengan tangannya sendiri dan melakukan hal yang di mimpi tadi.

Sumpah serapah terlontar dari bibir Aomine. "Pasti gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Kasamatsu sialan. Grrr."

**FLASHBACK**

"Oi, Kise, tunggu!"

Kasamatsu terengah-engah. Siapa sangka Kise bisa berlari secepat kereta? Untung jalanan tidak begitu ramai. Kalau ramai bisa-bisa ia kehilangan jejak artis yang diasuhnya itu. Saat ia berniat memanggil nama si pirang lagi, mendadak ia jatuh entah ditabrak siapa. Ia tidak sempat melihat wajahnya saking cepatnya orang itu berlari. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya surai biru tua dan aroma parfum maskulin yang dikenakannya. Ia mengerjap.

"Bukankah itu… Aomine-_kun_?"

Ya, orang itu memang Aomine. Ia berhasil mengejar Kise karena kemampuan berlarinya lebih cepat dari si ikemen-_kun_. Tangannya yang cokelat menahan tangan pucat Kise.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" seru Kise, menyentakkan tangannya. Ia tidak sudi disentuh oleh pria kasar semacam Aomine. Begitu kembali ke Rakuzan, ia akan memohon pada pimpinan supaya duet mereka dibatalkan. Ia tidak peduli meskipun ia harus mencium sepatu pimpinannya sekalipun.

Cengkeraman itu malah semakin erat. "Apa katamu? Kau tahu tidak apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah? Mana mau aku melepaskanmu semudah itu. Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan tuduhan kekerasan tahu."

Kise terdiam. Kalau ia dilaporkan sekarang, karirnya bisa hancur. Satu-satunya cara mungkin hanya memohon pada Aomine supaya ia tidak dilaporkan. Tapi mana mau dia melakukan itu? Maka Kise mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dengan angkuh. "Silakan. Laporkan saja. Aku tidak peduli kau mau ngapain."

Aomine menggeram kesal kemudian menyeringai. "Ya, aku memang akan melaporkanmu. Tapi itu saja tidak membuatku puas. Aku juga mau membalas perbuatanmu." Aomine mengibaskan tangannya yang tidak menahan lengan Kise dan mengepalkannya.

Mata Kise membesar ngeri. Apa Aomine benar-benar mau meninjunya? Kalau iya bagaimana? Ditinju rasanya sakit tidak? Apa ia akan mati? Kalau sudah mati ia masuk surga atau neraka? Disana dia bakal dikerubutin penggemar tidak? Terus… MUKANYA NANTI GIMANA?

Tinju Aomine terangkat dan mulai mendekati Kise dalam kecepatan kilat. Kise cepat-cepat memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah teriakan apapun. Seorang lelaki tidak berteriak saat dipukul. Ia tidak mau Aomine menganggapnya lebih pantas jadi perempuan. Sudah parah lelaki itu salah mengenalinya sebagai perempuan.

Detik-detik berlalu namun tinju Aomine tidak juga mengenai pipinya atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan teriakan Kasamatsu membuatnya kaget sampai ia lupa memperhatikan kenapa Aomine tidak meninjunya.

"AWAS! KISE! AOMINE! ADA MOBIL!"

Kise mengerjap. "Eh?"

Tahu-tahu saja Aomine sudah jatuh menubruk Kise gara-gara di dorong si _manager_. Si pirang tanpa sengaja meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya menyentuh trotoar yang dingin dan keras. Ia mendelik pada Aomine namun lelaki itu hanya diam seakan terpesona padanya. Kise mengangkat alis keheranan sebelum menyadari bahwa bukan cuma tubuhnya yang melekat dengan tubuh Aomine. Bibir mereka juga.

Mata Kise membesar dan ia langsung mendorong Aomine menjauh. Tapi entah lelaki itu sudah gila atau apa, ia malah memejamkan mata, memeluk Kise erat-erat, dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Kise.

"Ngh! M-Minggir, bodoh!"

Jantung Kise berdebar kencang di balik kemejanya saat tangan Aomine menelusuri surai pirangnya yang ia rawat dengan baik. Pikiran mesum para staff Rakuzan langsung merayap masuk ke pikiran Kise.

_'Akhirnya bukan _staff_ Rakuzan yang menarik rambutku dan menghimpitku ke tembok, tapi si bodoh ini yang membelai rambutku dan menindihku di trotoar. Menjijikan!'_

Kise mencoba lagi untuk menjauhkan pemuda bersurai biru tua itu dari tubuhnya. Kali ini ia menendang selangkangan Aomine sekeras yang ia bisa dalam keadaan seperti itu. Berhasil. Aomine menyingkir sejauh mungkin dan mengutuk Kise dengan marah.

Kise menyeka bibirnya dengan tangan, men-_death_ _glare_ Aomine. "Kenapa marah-marah? Harusnya aku yang marah tahu. Sekarang aku juga bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual di depan umum. Kita pergi, Kasamatsu-_senpai_," seru Kise, menyeret lengan Kasamatsu yang masih terpana dengan aksi Kise dan Aomine.

"O-oi, Kise, mobilnya masih di Seirin! Oi!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kise, Aomine sebenarnya juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba saja berpikir Kise itu cantik. Dan ia merasa ia menginginkan Kise. Itu agak nggak normal, kan?

"Sial, sial, sial!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aduh, Dai-_chan_," Momoi lagi-lagi bisa menemukan Aomine dan mengganggunya. "Berhenti memikirkan dan mimpi jorok soal Mai dong. Sekarang kau itu _public_ _figure_. Tolong beri kesan yang bagus."

"Ah, kau berisik, Satsuki. Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya begitu mendengar suaramu," geram Aomine. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Diusir juga?"

Momoi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari mendengus. "Memangnya aku Dai-_chan_? Tentu saja aku nggak diusir. Sudah bel istirahat tahu. Kita ke kafetaria saja, yuk. Aku lapar banget."

"Cih, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Mengajakku makan di kafetaria tapi ujung-ujungnya aku yang bayar. Enak saja," cibir Aomine, melanjutkan tidur-tiduran di atap.

Momoi spontan menendang punggung Aomine. "Pelit amat, sih. Makan di kafetaria kan nggak mahal-mahal banget. Lagipula uangmu kan banyak. Artis kok pelit. Huh."

Aomine menjulurkan lidah. "Yee, suka-suka aku mau pelit atau tidak."

"Hee, malah asik tiduran disini. Nanti di detensi lho, Ahomine."

Aomine menoleh ke pintu dan mengernyit tidak suka pada lelaki berambut merah di belakang Momoi. "Oi, Satsuki. Ngapain kau bawa dia kesini? Pergi sana. Aku tidak mau melihatmu, Bakagami."

Dalam sekejap saja Aomine dan Kagami sudah beradu mulut dengan seru. Dari saling meledek soal siapa yang paling bodoh soal logaritma sampai siapa yang _style_ basket-nya paling jelek. _Random_ memang.

"Kagami-_kun_, kayaknya sudah bel masuk. Yuk pergi. Tinggalkan saja Dai-_chan_," ajak Momoi, melirik panik ke arah tangga menuju ke lantai tiga. Kagami masih asik dengan Aomine. Setelah lima menit penuh mencoba berbicara pada Kagami, Momoi menyerah dan berlari ke kelas sendiri, meninggalkan Kagami bolos berdua dengan Aomine.

"Yang paling keren ya _formless_ _shoot_ lah. Seperti kata Midorima, monyet juga bisa _dunk_. Tapi kalau _formless_ _shoot_-ku, siapa yang bisa melakukannya coba?" ledek Aomine, menyombongkan diri.

Kagami melotot sebal. "Memang Midorima pernah melihat monyet nge-_dunk_? Sok tahu sekali. Lagian makhluk hijau itu juga tidak bisa nge-_dunk_, kan? Masih mengatai orang. Cih."

Aomine nyengir namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya ia sudah malas melanjutkan perdebatan _random_ yang tidak ada gunanya.

"Oi, Ahomine," panggil Kagami setelah mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Apa, Bakagami?"

"Tadi kudengar kau mimpi jorok di kelas Math-_sensei_. Itu beneran? Mimpi sama siapa? Horikita Mai?" Kagami terdengar menyelidik. "Atau mimpi jorok dengan orang lain?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas, tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. "Kagami, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Tolong hentikan sikap cemburu itu. Aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kagami tidak membiarkan Aomine pulang dengan mudah. Ia menarik lengan pemuda tan itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan berapi-api. Aomine diam saja, membiarkan Kagami menciumnya namun tidak membalas ciuman lelaki itu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dariku, Ahomine? Aku sama denganmu. Kita sama-sama _basketball_ _idiot_. Jadi kenapa?"

Aomine menghapus sisa-sisa saliva di bibirnya, tidak menatap Kagami. "Bukan kau masalahnya, Kagami. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang seperti itu padamu," sahut Aomine, tidak membantah kalau dia adalah seorang idiot.

"Karena kau suka perempuan?"

"Aku juga suka laki-laki."

Kagami memicingkan matanya. "Siapa, Aomine? Siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai itu?"

Rahang Aomine menegang. "_Urusai_. Aku mau pulang. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja untuk bermain denganmu."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu!" jerit Kagami. Lelaki bersurai merah tua itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Aomine, menciumi leher jenjang itu. "Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku siapa asal kau menyentuhku. Kau boleh berpura-pura bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang kau sukai."

Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tentu saja perkataan Kagami sangat menggoda. Perlahan surai merah itu lenyap dari pandangan Aomine, digantikan warna pirang yang lembut. Lengan Aomine langsung bereaksi, menahan tubuh Kagami di tubuhnya.

"Kise…"

Kagami meringis pelan mendengar nama yang familiar itu. Kalau tidak salah itu nama penyanyi yang lagunya ia dengar di radio kemarin. "Aomine."

Aomine seakan tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara Kagami. Menggeleng pelan, ia segera mendorong lelaki bersurai merah itu menjauh darinya. "Hentikan, Kagami. Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kagami.

"Aomine…"

X

X

X

Entah sudah berapa kali Kise melamun di kelas. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Tidak. Sebenarnya ia tahu kemana persisnya pikirannya pergi tapi ia tidak mau mengakui. Ia memikirkan lelaki itu. Laki-laki, bersurai dan bermanik biru tua, berkulit _tan_, tinggi, atletis, dan sombong: Aomine Daiki. _Partner_-nya.

_'Waaaaa,'_ Kise berjengit. _'Kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagi? Sadar, Ryouta, sadar. Orang idiot, kasar, dan mesum itu tidak pantas kau pikirkan.'_ Perlahan jemari Kise menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang lembut dan agak lengket akibat _lip_ _gloss_ yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah sampai ke leher dan telinga. _'Kemarin dia menciumku.'_

BRAK.

Kise menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja begitu sadar apa yang ia pikirkan. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi lelaki bersurai biru tua itu. Keterlaluan sekali mengganggu pikirannya sampai ia tidak konsentrasi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

"Ada apa, Kise-_kun_?" Suara _sensei_-nya memenuhi indera pendengaran Kise.

Lelaki itu nyengir, pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, _senseicchi_."

_Sensei_-nya cuma mendelik dan kembali menjelaskan pelajaran. Kise menghela nafas lega tapi kemudian ia mengutuk Aomine. _'Gara-gara kau aku nyaris dimarahi!'_

"Sepertinya Kise-_kun_ sedang banyak pikiran."

Kise menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, sedang asik mencatat apapun yang ditulis _sensei_ di papan. Ia tersenyum.

"Hah? Masa sih, Kurokocchi? Kelihatannya begitu, ya? Ahaha," sahut Kise canggung.

Kuroko melirik sebentar ke arah si pirang lalu lanjut menulis. "Pasangan duet Kise-_kun_, Aomine Daiki, aku kenal orang itu."

Yang diajak bicara tersedak. Matanya melebar, menatap tidak percaya pada Kuroko. "Kurokocchi kenal… Aominecchi?"

"Ya. Dia sering datang ke _street_ _basketball_. Kami pernah bermain bersama beberapa kali," tukas Kuroko.

"_Street basketball_? Rupanya dia _player_? Pantas badannya atletis begitu," gumam Kise, lupa sama sekali pada Kuroko yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa Kise-_kun_ memperhatikan badan Aomine-_kun_?"

UHUK. "H-Hah? Siapa bilang aku memperhatikan badan Aominecchi? Kayak tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Ahahahaha," bantah Kise, menyisir rambut pirangnya gugup.

KRINGGG!

Kise dan Kuroko serempak membereskan buku pelajaran mereka yang berserakan di meja sementara _sensei_-nya mengoceh soal PR ini itu.

"Berdiri. Beri salam!"

"Selamat siang, _sensei_! Terima kasih, _sensei_!"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Kise-_kun_," pamit Kuroko lalu menghilang menggunakan _misdirection_.

Kise baru saja mau pulang mengikuti Kuroko saat sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari perutnya. Ia menoleh, melihat sepasang mata yang familiar menatapnya dari balik surai abu-abu yang menutupi sedikit matanya. Wajah Kise memucat. Ia merasa bersalah karena dicium Aomine kemarin. Itu termasuk selingkuh, nggak sih?

"Shougo-_kun_," ucap Kise _guilty_.

"Ryouta," pemuda bernama lengkap Haizaki Shougo itu menyeringai. "Hari ini kau sempat tidak? Main ke rumahku, yuk?"

Rasa bersalahnya langsung menguap. Kise merengut tidak suka sebelum kemudian ingat dengan _interview_-nya. Wajahnya cerah kembali. "Ah, maaf, Shougo-_kun_. Hari ini aku ada _interview_. _Manager_-ku pasti sudah menunggu di luar. Aku duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

.

"Eh?" Kise bengong. Haizaki masih memeluknya. "Aku mau pergi, Shougo-_kun_. Lepas dong."

Haizaki mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja. Lalu setelah _interview_, kita ke rumahku. Tidak apa-apa, kan, Ryouta?"

_Blink._

Kise facepalm. "EH? T-Tidak usah, Shougo-_kun_. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula sesudah itu aku masih ada acara. Kapan-kapan saja kita pergi ke rumahmu. Hahaha."

"Kok seperti sengaja menghindar begitu, sih?" tukas Haizaki kesal. "Memang habis _interview_ kau ada acara apa?"

"Um, acara itu, mm, aku ada acara…" Kise bingung harus menjawab apa. Itu karena sesudah _interview_ ia tidak ada jadwal sama sekali. Masa harus menyuruh Kasamatsu untuk menambah jadwalnya? Mana bisa.

"Acara apa? Tidak ada, kan?" tuntut Haizaki.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar ada acara. A… A… Aominecchi!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Aku mau diskusi soal kerja sama antara aku dan Aominecchi."

Hening sejenak. Kemudian Haizaki menarik Kise keluar gedung sekolah. "Baiklah. Tidak usah ke rumahku. Tapi aku akan ikut denganmu ke tempat _interview_. Kali ini diam saja dan jangan membantah, Ryouta."

Kise rasanya ingin memukul Haizaki. Lelaki itu selalu saja memutuskan apa-apa seenaknya sendiri. Mendadak bilang ingin ikut ke tempat _interview_. Kalau dia ditahan diluar gedung dan tidak boleh masuk, Kise tidak mau tahu lagi. Meskipun enggan, tapi mau tidak mau Kise kepikiran siapa yang akan ia pilih kalau disuruh memilih antara Aomine dan Haizaki. Sama-sama kasar, seenaknya, tidak tahu diri… ugh. Keduanya membuat Kise muak.

"Hei, lihat deh si Kise. Lagi-lagi diseret-seret si Haizaki."

"Iya, ya. Kayak hewan peliharaan saja. Kise kok mau-maunya bergaul sama preman."

"Ssstt! Hati-hati kalau bicara. Kudengar katanya mereka pacaran, lho."

"Eh, gila! Serius? Kok mau sih dia sama Haizaki? Itu mah sudah pasti diancam. Dia mau manfaatin Kise soalnya Kise itu artis."

"Hush, jangan ngomong sembarangan ah. Nanti orangnya dengar, lho."

"Sembarangan gimana? Itu kenyataan. Cantik bikin repot rupanya. Bisa narik perhatian berandalan."

"OI, sudah selesai belum? Kupingku panas mendengar kalian bicara tentang hal-hal sampah!"

Kise membelalak saat Haizaki tiba-tiba melabrak dua anak kelas tiga yang dari tadi memang membicarakan mereka. Aduh. Malunya. Kenapa sih Haizaki tidak bisa membiarkan mereka saja? Perkataan seperti itu harusnya tidak dimasukkan ke hati, ya kan? Atau Kise bisa bicara begitu karena bukan dia yang dijelek-jelekan? Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia harus gantian menarik Haizaki ke tempat Kasamatsu.

"Sudahlah, Shougo-_kun_. Biarkan saja," Kise berusaha melerai sambil menahan tubuh Haizaki yang sudah dalam posisi mau meninju.

"Biarkan? Justru orang-orang yang begini perlu diberi pelajaran supaya tidak asal bicara!" Haizaki mengamuk.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Nanti aku terlambat buat _interview_. Kalau kau mau berkelahi, kutinggal nih?" Ancaman Kise berhasil. Haizaki batal menonjok kakak kelasnya meskipun mukanya masih terlihat marah. Kise tersenyum, mengecup pipi Haizaki singkat. "Jangan marah lagi, ya?"

Haizaki cemberut, melanjutkan berjalan. "Menurutmu gimana perasaanku saat mendengar mereka bicara begitu? Atau jangan-jangan kau setuju dengan mereka? Iya deh, aku memang berandalan yang memaksamu pacaran denganku dan sekarang berniat memanfaatkanmu." Sisi lain Haizaki menunjukkan diri ke permukaan.

Kise jadi kasihan. Kadang ia memang berpikir kalau sikap Haizaki itu keterlaluan dan mungkin sedikit menyesal berpacaran dengannya, tapi bila ia melihat Haizaki yang seperti ini, ia jadi prihatin. Sosok Haizaki yang sedang begini lah yang membuat Kise tidak memutuskan lelaki itu dari dulu.

"Maaf deh, Shougo-_kun_. Nanti aku bilang ke mereka kalau itu nggak benar. Jadi jangan marah lagi," bujuk Kise memelas.

Chu~

Haizaki nyengir lebar. "Baiklah, aku nggak marah lagi, Ryouta."

"_Mou_, Shougo-_kun_ licik," Kise membuang muka blushing-nya.

Di pintu gerbang Kaijou High, berdirilah Kasamatsu di samping mobil milik Rakuzan. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sesekali ia melihat jam. Kise menyadari keberadaan _manager_-nya dan langsung menarik Haizaki ke tempat Kasamatsu.

"Astaga, lama sekali sih. Kukira kau nggak bakal muncul," Kasamatsu terdengar lega. "Ayo cepat naik. Jangan buang-buang waktu. _Time is money_."

"_A-Ano_, Kasamatsu-_senpai_," panggil Kise ragu-ragu. "Aku bawa teman."

Kasamatsu mengerjap, melirik Haizaki. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kise bisa berteman dengan laki-laki yang terlihat serampangan begitu. "Oh, temannya Kise? Aku Kasamatsu Yukio. Salam kenal."

"Aku Haizaki Shougo," ucap Haizaki ogah-ogahan.

Kasamatsu kembali menatap Kise. "Jadi dia ikut dengan kita ke _interview_?"

"Ya, maunya sih begitu. Kira-kira dia diizinkan masuk tidak?" tanya Kise cemas.

"Hu-uh. Itu bisa diatur kok. Ya sudah cepat masuk. Kalau kita terlambat bisa dimarahi. Apalagi kau pendatang baru."

Kise mengangguk. "Kau duluan, Shougo-_kun_."

Haizaki memasuki mobil dan menatap Kise, seolah memintanya supaya cepat ikut masuk. Kise baru saja memasukkan separuh badannya ke mobil saat namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil. Ia keluar lagi, membuat Haizaki kesal.

"Sudah biarkan saja, Ryouta," ketus pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Ryouta."

Kise merinding disko begitu menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Mana mungkin Kise mengabaikan panggilan dari orang itu yang notabene merupakan anak pimpinan Rakuzan?

"Ah, Akashicchi," Kise berjalan mendekati Akashi. "Ada apa?"

Akashi melirik mobil perusahaan, mengernyit ketika melihat Haizaki, lalu kembali menatap Kise. "Kau mau ke tempat ayah?"

Kise menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mau _interview_ di salah satu stasiun TV. Kenapa, Akashicchi?"

"Oh, begitu," gumam Akashi. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di belakang mobil perusahaan yang dibawa Kasamatsu. "Kau ikut aku saja."

"Ha?" Kise mengerjap. Apa Akashi benar-benar menawari dia tumpangan? Kenapa? Lagipula mereka kan tidak searah.

Akashi mengangkat alis melihat Kise masih bengong di tempat. "Tidak mau?"

_Gulp_. Kok kedengaran mengancam begitu? Mana bisa Kise bilang tidak mau? Bisa-bisa ia dipecat dari Rakuzan. "Eh, nggak kok, Akashicchi. Aku mau saja. _Senpai_, aku pergi sama Akashicchi. Titip Shougo-_kun_, ya."

Kasamatsu menatap Akashi dan Kise bergantian. "Heh? Oke deh. Kalau begitu aku jalan duluan."

"Oi, Ryouta, apa-apaan begitu? Kenapa kau harus pergi sama Akashi?" protes Haizaki. Ia baru saja ingin melompat keluar saat mobilnya mulai berjalan. "O-Oi! Berhenti! Aku mau ke tempat Kise!"

Kasamatsu memutar mata. "Memang kau ini anak kecil? Tidak usah terus-terusan menempel Kise. Nanti kau juga bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sementara itu, Kise duduk di sebelah Akashi. Perjalanan dari Kaijou ke stasiun TV dilalui dengan hening. Jujur saja Kise tidak suka suasana diam seperti ini. Tapi karena Akashi tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali, ia juga tidak mau memulai pembicaraan karena tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan. Untung saja akhirnya Akashi bicara juga.

"Ryouta."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan lelaki tadi?"

_Blink_. Kise menoleh ke samping. Ternyata Akashi sedang menatapnya. "Lelaki tadi? Siapa yang kau maksud, Akashicchi?"

"Haizaki Shougo," ujar Akashi dingin. Memang sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Akashi tidak begitu akrab dengan Haizaki.

Kise terdiam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Akashi bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Haizaki. Akashi-lah yang pertama kali mengetahui ia berpacaran dengan Haizaki. Kise ingat saat itu Akashi bertanya apa ia serius mau berhubungan dengan lelaki yang begitu. Kemudian Akashi tidak pernah membicarakan Haizaki lagi sampai sekarang.

"Aku bukannya ingin ikut campur, Ryouta," kata Akashi, menyadari Kise menjadi hening. "Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Kise tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Akashicchi. Sepertinya memang agak sulit melihat Haizaki sebagai lelaki baik-baik karena kelakuannya. Tapi aku yakin dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud bertingkah begitu."

Akashi mengerjap. "Apa itu berarti kau tidak akan memutuskannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kise manyun. "Tapi kalau Akashicchi menyuruhku memutuskan Shougo-_kun_, maka aku akan melakukannya." Karena aku takut padamu, tambah Kise dalam hati.

Setelah itu, Akashi tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Itu membuat Kise sedikit lega karena Akashi tidak menyuruhnya memutuskan Haizaki saat itu juga. Ia tahu orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak begitu menyukai Haizaki tapi ia menyukainya. Yah, setidaknya ia pikir begitu.

Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke rumahnya?

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di benak Kise. Benar, kenapa ia tidak mau ke rumahnya? Karena ia takut? Takut kalau Haizaki akan macam-macam padanya? Atau karena dia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Kise menghela nafas. _'Akashicchi, kenapa kau membuatku begini? Kenapa kau membuatku meragukan perasaanku sendiri? Kalau aku tidak ditakdirkan bersama Haizaki, lalu aku ditakdirkan bersama siapa?'_

Kise tidak yakin ia harus kaget atau ngeri saat menyadari ada satu nama yang merayap ke pikirannya saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Nama Aomine Daiki.

X

X

X

"_Mou_, Ki-_chan_ telat banget. Dai-_chan_ sudah ganti kostum dan _make-up_, lho. Ayo, cepat, Ki-_chan_. Nanti bisa-bisa waktu _interview_-nya tertunda," Momoi langsung membaweli Kise begitu melihat lelaki itu berjalan memasuki studio tempat _interview_.

Kise tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, Momoicchi. Tadi aku agak tertahan di sekolah." Ia terlihat tenang saat punggungnya di dorong Momoi ke tempat ganti kostum walaupun sebenarnya ia mencari-cari sosok Haizaki dan _manager_-nya. Kelihatannya mereka belum sampai.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kise-_kun_. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," salah satu _stylist_ dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Aida Riko di dada kirinya tersenyum. "Ini kostum-mu. Tempat gantinya disitu. Ah, Kise-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir. Meskipun hanya selingkar besi yang digantung kain, tidak akan ada yang mengintip kok. Ahaha."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," kata Kise ramah, mengambil sepotong kostum dari tangan Aida dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti pas-pasan tersebut. Sialnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Aomine yang sedang duduk di tidak jauh dari situ. Kise cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah.

Aomine memutar mata saat melihat Kise membuang muka. Bagaimana ia bisa minta maaf kalau lelaki itu bahkan tidak mau melihatnya? Ya, minta maaf. Kemarin Momoi memarahi dan memukuli badannya sekaligus memaksanya untuk minta maaf pada Kise. Kenapa sih selalu dia yang salah? Waktu kejadian dengan Midorima juga begitu. Cih.

Tidak lama, Kise keluar dari ruang ganti dengan seragam sekolah di tangannya. Tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan kaus tanpa lengan dengan sedikit jaring di bagian dada yang memperlihatkan lengan dan leher putih mulus Kise, leather pants, dan sepatu boots bertali; semuanya berwarna hitam pekat. Sang _stylist_, Aida Riko, langsung melingkarkan _scarf_ berwarna abu-abu gelap di leher Kise yang menjuntai ke bagian depan tubuhnya dan memakaikan setumpuk gelang kecil dan satu cincin di tangannya.

"Hmm," Aida berseri-seri. "Cucok sekali, Kise-_kun_. Aih, wajah _innocent_-mu dipadu dengan pakaian _gothic_. Dari dulu aku kepingin memakaikan kostum ini pada laki-laki. Akhirnya kesampaian juga. Ah! Bagaimana pendapatmu, Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine mengatakan kata pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya: "Jelek! Bajunya itu terlalu terbuka. Celananya juga terlalu ketat. Bukankah sebaiknya dia pakai kemeja dan celana kendor saja?"

BUAK.

Aomine dihadiahi jitakan oleh Aida. "Enak saja! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakai kemeja dan celana kendor? Memang kau kira dia mau pesta piyama," Aida mendengus sebal.

Momoi cekikikan. "Ki-_chan_ keren begitu malah dibilang jelek. Dai-_chan_ cuma cemburu, kan? Soalnya Dai-_chan_ tidak mau Ki-_chan_ yang seperti ini dilihat semua orang."

Kise merona. Kadang ia merasa bercandaan Momoi dan Aomine agak menyeleweng. Apa pula maksud perkataan Momoi tadi? Aomine jelas-jelas cuma mau menghinanya. Apanya yang cemburu. Huh. "Momoicchi jangan bercanda begitu deh."

"Eh, tapi aku nggak bercanda, Ki-_chan_," Momoi nyengir. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung mendelik pada Aomine. "Ada yang harus kau sampaikan pada Ki-_chan_, kan?"

Aomine menggerutu. "Memang ada, ya?"

"Dai-_chan_!" Momoi menginjak kaki teman kecilnya sampai ia mengaduh.

"Ini kekerasan dalam studio tahu!" rutuk Aomine kesal. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya maju mundur kesakitan. "Baka Satsuki! Kau sadar nggak sih kau pakai heels?"

Momoi tidak peduli dan langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat para _staff_ lalu mengobrol ria sementara Kise juga pergi menjauhi Aomine ke tempat _make-up_. Sialnya bagi Kise, Aomine lebih memilih mengikutinya dari pada Momoi. Kise jadi panik sendiri. Apalagi ketika penata riasnya nggak muncul-muncul.

"Oi."

Kise membeku. Jawab atau diam? Jawab? Diam? Diam sajalah. Lagipula Kise merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Aomine. Tapi sepertinya Aomine ini tipe orang maju-terus-pantang mundur karena lelaki itu mulai menyenggol lengan Kise kasar.

"Oi!"

"Apa?" tukas Kise galak sembari melempar _death glare_ ke samping kanan-nya.

Aomine meringis. "Hei, aku kan bicara baik-baik. Kenapa kasar begitu, sih?"

"Oh, jadi menyodok-nyodok lengan orang itu bisa dibilang bicara baik-baik, ya?" kata Kise sarkartis. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa? Aku tidak merasa perlu bicara denganmu, tuh."

"Iya, kau memang nggak perlu. Tapi aku perlu. Kalau aku nggak bicara padamu, Satsuki bakal membakar majalahku. Kerja sama sedikit kenapa," Aomine jadi jengkel sendiri.

Kise memutar mata. "Mau bicara apa, hah? Semua yang keluar dari mulutmu tidak ada yang bagus, tahu nggak?"

_'Sabar, Daiki, sabar. Cuma perlu bilang maaf saja, kan? Setelah itu aku akan terbebas dari siksaan Satsuki,'_ batin Aomine mencoba meredakan amarah yang mulai menumpuk. "Yah, terserah. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah peduli pendapat orang. Yang penting tujuanku kesini hanya karena Satsuki memintaku menyampaikan sesuatu—dan juga demi majalahku. Jadi, aku minta maaf telah menghinamu kemarin. Permisi."

Mata Kise membesar. Seriusan? Aomine minta maaf padanya? Ia baru tahu orang angkuh seperti Aomine bisa minta maaf pada orang lain. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kok lelaki itu tidak minta maaf karena telah menciumnya? Kan itu lebih parah dari pada ngatain. Dasar nggak niat!_ 'Ngomong-ngomong, kemana ya Shougo-_kun_ dan Kasamatsu-_senpai_?'_ Kise melirik sekeliling studio. Sosok dua orang itu masih tidak tampak juga.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Kise-_kun_."

"Kasamatsu-_sen_—eh?"

Seorang lelaki tersenyum ramah pada Kise. "Aku penata rias disini. Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei. Salam kenal."

Kise mengerjap. "Ah, iya, salam kenal."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Kiyoshi langsung memoles _foundation_ dan entah bedak jenis apalagi ke wajah cantik Kise disusul dengan _eyeshadow_, _eyeliner_, _blush on_, dan untuk sentuhan terakhir: _lip gloss_. Tidak pakai _mascara_ sekalian?

"Ki-_chan_! Dai-_chan_! Ayo ke _stage_. Sebentar lagi _interview_-nya mulai. Reporter juga sudah berdatangan," Momoi melambai dari depan _stage_ tepat ketika Kiyoshi selesai mengagumi hasil karyanya.

Dilihatnya Aomine berjalan malas ke tempat Momoi dan menduduki salah satu dari empat bangku di belakang meja yang dilengkapi _microphone_. Momoi ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Aomine, yang berarti di pinggir. Itu artinya tempat Kise di sebelah kiri Aomine dan sebelah kiri Kise tempatnya Kasamatsu. Benar begitu, kan? Kise berjalan ke _stage_ sambil bertanya-tanya dimana _manager_-nya itu. _Interview_ sudah mau mulai tapi _manager_-nya malah menghilang.

"Kise-_kun_, dimana Kasamatsu?" tanya salah seorang _staff_ dengan _name tag_ Izuki Shun.

"Err," Kise gelagapan. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu dia dimana karena tadi kami tidak datang bersama."

Sang produser, Hyuuga Junpei, mengeryit. "Hah? Kok bisa tidak bareng? Terus sekarang gimana dong? _Interview_-nya sudah mau mulai nih."

"Aku disini! Aku disini!"

Kise menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kasamatsu berlari memasuki studio. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah dengan Haizaki. Kise jadi cemas lagi. "Kasamatsu-_senpai_."

Kasamatsu menepuk lengan Kise. "Semua beres. _Staff_ nggak mengizinkan dia masuk ke dalam studio jadi dia agak kesal. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak masalah kok," kata Kasamatsu dengan suara pelan.

Namun rupanya tidak cukup pelan karena detik berikutnya Aomine bertanya, "Ada masalah apa?" dengan mata memicing curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kise kelewat cepat, membuat Aomine tambah curiga.

"Oke, semuanya sudah lengkap, kan? Baiklah, Koganei dan Mitobe, cepat ke _stage_," perintah Hyuuga.

Dua lelaki berjas lengkap itu langsung berdiri di sebelah Momoi dan Kasamatsu. Sinar _flash_ kamera yang berasal dari sekumpulan reporter langsung memenuhi studio.

"Kise-_kun_, banyak rumor yang beredar kalau kau ini adalah perempuan, bagaimana kau menanggapi rumor ini?"

"Kise-_kun_, tolong lihat sini!"

"Bagaimana pendapat Aomine-_kun_ tentang kolaborasi ini?"

"Katanya Aomine-_kun_ suka melihat majalah dewasa. Apakah itu benar?"

"Kise-_kun_!"

"Aomine-_kun_!"

Koganei sweatdrop. "Nah, nah. Tenang dulu, ya. Saya belum memulai wawancaranya. Tolong duduk dulu dan izinkan saya berbincang-bincang dengan dua penyanyi yang sudah dikenal warga Tokyo ini."

Para reporter agak jinak dan kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing, mendengarkan Koganei berbicara dengan Aomine dan Kise.

"Pertama-tama, apa kabar Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine tersenyum—setelah disikut Momoi. "Baik sekali. Terima kasih."

"Kalau Kise-_kun_?"

"Tidak bisa lebih baik lagi-_ssu_," sahut Kise ramah.

Koganei nyengir. "Seperti yang kita semua tahu, kedatangan Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ disini adalah untuk wawancara dengan reporter tentang proyek kolaborasi antara Seirin dan Rakuzan. Saya mau tanya, bagaimana reaksi Aomine-_kun_ saat tahu akan berduet dengan penyanyi _rookie_?"

"Uh, saya agak kaget waktu mendengar berita ini dari Satsuki—maaf, maksud saya, Momoi-_san_—karena dia baru memberitahu saya kemarin. Tapi secara keseluruhan saya menghargai projek kolaborasi ini karena menurut saya ini merupakan jembatan yang bagus untuk memperkuat hubungan kerja sama antara Seirin dan Rakuzan," jawab Aomine kalem. Tolong dicatat ya pemirsa, jawaban Aomine disini itu jawaban hasil menghafal mati teks yang diberikan Momoi. Kise sampai terbatuk kecil saat mendengar Aomine mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ahaha, benar sekali. Proyek ini akan menjadi contoh yang bagus untuk yang lain. Kalau Kise-_kun_ sendiri bagaimana? Apakah ada perasaan bangga karena ini jelas merupakan prestasi di 'usia debut' anda yang masih muda?" tanya Koganei setelah sempat melirik teks di tangannya.

Kise agak bingung harus menjawab apa. "Um, aku sih tidak sampai gimana-gimana. Yang pasti aku bersyukur juga berterima kasih pada pimpinan karena memberi kesempatan berduet dengan penyanyi yang sudah punya nama seperti Aominecchi. Tapi secara keseluruhan perasaanku biasa saja."

Aomine men-_death glare_ Kise diam-diam. Lelaki pirang itu hanya cuek bebek. Memangnya ia harus menjawab apa? Apakah ia harus bilang kalau ia sangat bahagia sampai rasanya melayang ke langit ke tujuh? Mana mungkin Kise mau bilang begitu.

Selanjutnya Koganei memberikan kesempatan bagi para reporter untuk bertanya asal mereka mau bergilir satu-satu. Pertanyaan yang diajukan bervariasi, dari yang berhubungan dengan duet sampai yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Aomine nyaris tertawa ketika ada reporter yang bertanya bagaimana tanggapan Kise tentang rumor yang mengatakan kalau dia _transgender_.

"Pastinya itu membuatku kesal. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi hal-hal semacam itu dan menganggap itu tantangan dalam perjalananku menjadi penyanyi-_ssu_," sahut Kise tenang. Padahal ia sampai mencubit paha Aomine saking kesalnya.

"Lalu, Aomine-_kun_, apa tipe orang yang kau sukai?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Tentu saja yang—aw!" Gantian Momoi yang mencubit paha Aomine, seolah mengatakan _'awas saja kalau kau bilang yang berdada besar'_.

"Yang aw?" ulang si reporter penasaran.

"Uh, maksudku yang…" Aomine meringis. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau tidak boleh menjawab berdada besar. _'Pikirkan orang lain! Kira-kira orang seperti apa yang menjadi tipe kesukaan semua orang?'_ "Um," Aomine memutar otaknya yang lumutan. "Yang berkulit putih, berwajah cantik, tubuhnya harus dan wajib lebih kecil dariku, lalu… pirang?"

.

Hening.

.

Masih hening.

.

Hening panjang.

.

Hen—

"EEEEHH?" "KYAAAAA!" "ASDFGHJKL!" "ZXCVBNM!" "GROAARR!" "?!$% !" "JADI TIPE AOMINE-_KUN_ ITU KISE-_KUN_?!" "AOMINE-_KUN_ GAY?!"

"UAPA?" Aomine shock. "Aku kan nggak bilang gitu. Kalian menyimpulkan darimana, sih?" Kemudian ia melirik Kise. Wajah lelaki di sampingnya itu merah padam. _'M-Manis,'_ Aomine ikut merona.

Karena terlalu berisik, akhirnya Hyuuga sendiri yang turun tangan menangani para reporter dengan menyuruh _(baca: memaki)_ mereka untuk duduk tenang dan jangan bikin rusuh.

Dua jam berlalu. Akhirnya wawancara pun selesai. Aomine dan Kise berganti pakaian lalu membersihkan make-up yang mulai membuat gerah wajah mereka.

"_Otsukare_," Aida menyapa mereka dengan senyuman begitu mereka selesai bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ah, Aidacchi," Kise balas tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu-_ssu_. Sampai jumpa lain kali, _ne_?"

Aomine baru saja ingin bicara pada Kise saat suara Momoi memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat gadis itu sedang bicara dengan para _staff_. Alisnya terangkat. Buat apa Momoi memanggilnya? Masa untuk ikutan ngobrol dengan _staff_?

"Ada apa, Satsuki?" tanyanya malas-malasan. Para _staff_ disana menyingkir begitu dia datang. Bukan, bukan karena mereka takut, tapi karena _author_ yang malas ini tidak tahu mau memberi dialog apa pada mereka.

"_Otsukare_, Dai-_chan_!" Momoi memeluk erat lelaki tan itu sampai ia sesak nafas. "Ayo kita pulang. Nanti Dai-_chan_ mau mampir ke restoran dulu tidak? Aku sudah lapar nih. Apa mau makan di apartemenmu saja? Disana ada makanan?"

"Lain kali memelukku itu dilarang!" Aomine terbatuk-batuk. "Ha? Kenapa kau juga ikut ke rumahku? Kau makan saja di rumahmu sendiri. Lagian kau kan tidak bisa masak. Ujung-ujungnya pasti _delivery order_."

"_Mou_, jahat sekali sih. Memang kalau aku makan di apartemenmu kenapa? Sekali-kali mentraktirku makan saja tidak mau," Momoi manyun.

"Sekali-kali apanya," dengus Aomine. "Kemarin kau juga makan di rumahku, kan?"

"Ya sudahlah terserah! Ahomine!" Momoi ngambek dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Aomine. Menurut Aomine itu tindakan _over_ dramatis karena nanti mereka juga ketemu lagi. Kan mereka pulang-pergi pakai mobil perusahaan.

Aomine teringat kalau dia mau bicara dengan Kise dan segera melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada. Apa Kise sudah pulang, ya? Ia langsung keluar dari studio dan menyusuri koridor. Di antara sedikit manusia yang berlalu lalang, matanya menemukan surai pirang yang familiar. Ia menyeringai dan mendatangi tempat lelaki itu berdiri. Kemudian seringaiannya lenyap.

Yang berdiri disana jelas si penyanyi, Kise Ryouta. Dengan satu laki-laki lain menghimpitnya ke tembok, terlihat berusaha mencium si pirang.

Kemarahan tiba-tiba saja menguasai Aomine. Bukan dalam kondisi begitu ia mau menemukan Kise. Ia mendekati dua orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan menarik kerah lelaki yang berambut abu-abu lalu meninjunya. Lalu menendangnya. Lalu meninjunya lagi.

"Aominecchi!" Kise terdengar kaget. "Berhenti! Buat apa kau memukuli dia? Memangnya kau boleh memukuli orang, hah?" seru Kise marah.

Aomine melotot. "Bicara apa kau? Kau kira aku tidak melihat apa yang dilakukannya padamu? Aku kan menolongmu! Kenapa malah memarahiku?"

"Menolongku!" Kise tertawa sarkartis. "Aku tahu penampilanku memang begini. Tapi kuyakinkan kau kalau aku juga bisa memukul dia kalau aku mau. Jadi, berhenti ikut campur urusanku, Aominecchi."

"Lalu kenapa tidak memukul dia?" bentak Aomine. "Kutanya kau, kenapa kau tidak memukul dia, hah? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang suka dilecehkan begitu."

Kise mengerang frustasi, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi sifat sok tahu _partner_ duetnya.

"Karena dia pacarku!"

* * *

TBC.


	3. Telling Them

Makasih sudah membaca dan me-review chapter dua. :)

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ryouta?"

Munch. Munch. Nyam. Nyam.

"Uh, Ryouta?"

Munch! Munch! Nyam! Nyam!

"Aduh, Ryouta, sudah ya makannya? Maaf deh. Lain kali aku nggak akan melakukan yang seperti tadi," ucap Haizaki bete. Sudah setengah jam ia menemani Kise di kafe langganan lelaki pirang itu, dan selama setengah jam itu pula Kise makan es krim dan _waffle_ cokelat tanpa henti. Yang bayar Haizaki pula!

Kise melotot dari atas mangkuk es krimnya. "Tenang, Shougo-_kun_. Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, pulang saja sana. Aku masih mampu membayar semua makanan ini."

"Bukan uang yang kukhawatirkan!" Haizaki alibi. "Kau kan penyanyi sekaligus model. Bukankah kau harus menjaga postur tubuhmu? Sudahlah, jangan makan lagi. Kalau kesal padaku, pukul saja aku."

Kise menatap Haizaki seolah dia berubah menjadi Batman. "Aku tidak kesal padamu kok."

"Eh?" Haizaki mengerjap. "Lalu untuk apa bermangkuk-mangkuk es krim dan berpotong-potong _waffle_ ini?" Ia menunjuk semua makanan di meja. "Kupikir kau sengaja mau balas dendam padaku."

"Aku tidak menyangka Shougo-_kun_ berpikiran begitu tentangku," mata Kise menyipit. "Dan lagi, balas dendam itu tidak ada gunanya. Buang-buang waktuku saja."

"Bicara soal buang waktu, memangnya kau boleh makan disini berjam-jam? Bukannya kau ada acara dengan si Daiki itu?" tanya Haizaki asal, namun Kise yang mendengarnya jadi panas dingin.

"E-Eh? Ahaha, tadi kan kau lihat sendiri, Shougo-_kun_. Kami sedang musuhan, jadinya acaraku dengan dia batal," Kise mengarang-ngarang alasan.

Haizaki memutar mata. "Iya deh iya." Tidak lama, ponselnya bergetar, ia segera membaca _e-mail_ yang masuk. Wajahnya tampak agak panik dan untuk sesaat ia tidak berani menatap Kise.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kise curiga.

"_E-Etto_… itu temanku. Katanya dia lagi terlibat masalah dan butuh bantuan. Maaf, Ryouta. Kurasa aku harus pergi. Kutinggalkan uang saja tidak apa-apa, kan?" Haizaki bangkit berdiri, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, kemudian keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Kise merasa hatinya tidak mau tenang. Seakan Haizaki berbohong padanya. Tapi kenapa lelaki itu harus membohonginya? Apa semua yang dikatakan Akashi dan yang lain benar? Padahal Kise kira setelah bisa lepas dari Kasamatsu dan Akashi, Haizaki akan memaksa menghabiskan waktu dengannya lagi. Lantas mengapa lelaki itu pergi?

Suara bel di atas pintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan ada yang tamu yang masuk. Kise mendongak, mengenali orang yang melewati pintu.

"Kise-_chin_," sapa pemuda tinggi bersurai dan bermanik ungu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, si pemilik kafe bernama Arc-en-Ciel yang berarti pelangi.

Kise tersenyum. "Habis darimana, Murasakicchi?"

"Belanja bahan buat pastry-ku," Murasakibara meletakkan kantong-kantong belanjaannya di _counter_ kemudian duduk di seberang Kise. "Tadi Muro-_chin_ telepon, katanya Kise-_chin_ datang bersama teman. Apa orang yang tadi pergi itu teman Kise-_chin_?"

"Iya, kata dia sih dia pergi karena temannya ada masalah. Nggak tahu juga tuh," Kise kembali melahap es krimnya. Murasakibara ikutan. "Ah, itu kan punyaku, Murasakicchi!"

"Sebagai gantinya, semua ini gratis deh, Kise-_chin_."

"Yang benar? Horeeee! Aku mencintaimu, Murasakicchi!" seru Kise riang dan memeluk sang pemilik kafe erat.

Murasakibara meletakkan (?) Kise di tempat duduknya lalu menatapnya serius. "Jadi? Ada masalah apa lagi?"

Kise cemberut. "Kok tahu aku ada masalah? Murasakicchi cenayang, ya?"

"Setiap kali ada masalah kan kau datang kesini, Kise-_chin_," Murasakibara menguap.

"Tapi aku kan kesini setiap hari!"

"Ya, berarti setiap hari kau ada masalah."

Cemberut Kise makin parah. "Aku lagi kesal sama Aominecchi. Ingat, kan? Partner duetku. Tadi tiba-tiba saja dia memukul Shougo-kun—temanku yang tadi. Terus dia cengo dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak jelas, kan? Aku heran kenapa bisa ada orang macam dia. Bikin kesal saja."

"Hmm," Murasakibara mangut-mangut. "Beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan Kise-_chin_ curhat tentang Mine-_chin_ terus, ya?" Melihat Kise nyaris memuncratkan es krimnya, Murasakibara melanjutkan, "Kenapa Mine-_chin_ bisa cengo? Kise-_chin_ bilang apa padanya?"

"Kubilang Shougo-_kun_ itu pacarku," kata Kise setelah sembuh dari tersedaknya. "Murasakicchi, aku curhat terus tentang Aominecchi karena dia menyebalkan. Terus-terusan menggangguku. Aku sudah cerita soal pelecehan itu, kan?"

Murasakibara menggigit sendok. "Kalau Mine-_chin_ menyebalkan kenapa memanggilnya 'Aominecchi'? Kurasa Mine-_chin_ menyukai Kise-_chin_. Dan menurutku Kise-_chin_ juga menyukai Mine-_chin_."

"Aku ini sudah punya pacar, Murasakicchi. Dan lagi rasanya aku nggak mungkin menyukai Aominecchi. Lihat saja dia. Kasar dan sombong. Huh!" dengus Kise lebay.

"Bukankah Kise-_chin_ sedang pacaran dengan orang yang kasar dan sombong juga?"

Wajah Kise memerah. "S-Shougo-_kun_ dan Aominecchi berbeda. Dia tidak terus-terusan membuatku kesal sementara Aominecchi nyaris membuatku mati kesal. Aku sampai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya supaya aku berhenti memikirkan lelaki bodoh itu."

"Oh?" Lelaki bersurai ungu itu mengerjap. "Berarti Kise-_chin_ lebih sering memikirkan Mine-_chin_, ya?"

"_Mou_, Murasakicchi~!"

Kise tidak mau cerita lagi. Nanti Murasakibara akan menuduhnya menyukai Aomine terus-terusan. Hah… ia juga bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Haizaki tadi jelas-jelas berbohong padanya tapi ia duduk disini, makan es krim sambil curhat tentang sikap menyebalkan Aomine. Kenapa ia bisa merasa setenang ini saat pacarnya bertingkah laku mencurigakan begitu?

Menghela nafas, Kise menggeser mangkuk es krim yang tersisa ke depan Murasakibara. Ia sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk makan. Kekesalannya sudah lenyap tak berbekas. "Aku makan lima es-krim sama lima _waffle_. Jadi berapa, Murasakicchi? Aku bayar disini saja, ya? Malas ke kasir."

"Hn? Kan kubilang gratis, Kise-_chin_," gumam Murasakibara bingung.

Kise meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku lagi nggak mau yang gratisan."

"Hmm, bayar pakai ini saja," katanya sembari mengambil uang Haizaki. "Masih kurang, sih. Tapi tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku memang tidak mau dibayar kok, Kise-_chin_."

"_Jaa_," Kise berdiri, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan menguap. "Aku pamit pulang dulu ya, Murasakicchi. Aku akan datang lagi. Dadah~"

Tidak lama setelah Kise keluar, Himuro datang menghampiri Murasakibara dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia mulai membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk bekas dua orang yang tadi makan.

"Muro-_chin_."

Himuro tersenyum. "Atsushi."

BRUK.

Murasakibara langsung menarik Himuro ke pelukannya, membuat lelaki itu protes. "Ah, aku senang kita tidak perlu mengalami kehidupan rumit seperti Kise-_chin_."

Himuro merona. "Iya, tapi tolong jangan seperti ini. Nggak enak dilihat orang."

"Memang kenapa? Kita kan sudah tunangan. Tidak apa dong?" Murasakibara merajuk. "Lagipula orang-orang tidak keberatan kok. Apa perlu aku tanya pada mereka?"

"Eh, nggak, nggak. Nggak perlu," Himuro panik. Lelaki yang memeluknya ini kadang bisa agak gila. Ia menghela nafas sembari mengelus surai ungu lembut milik lelaki yang memeluknya. "Sudah, ya? Sekarang masih jam kerja."

Murasakibara manyun. "Ya sudah hari ini kita libur saja. Karena ini kafe-ku jadi boleh, kan?"

"Atsushi, kalau kau terus begitu, aku tidak mau bicara padamu," tukas Himuro agak jengkel. Ia tidak mau Murasakibara menjadi lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab nantinya. "Justru karena ini kafe-mu, kau harus berusaha membuat tamu yang datang senang, kan? Bukannya malah membolos kerja."

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi jangan marah padaku, Muro-_chin_," Murasakibara menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Himuro. "Aku sedih kalau kau marah."

Himuro mengecup puncak kepala lelaki itu lembut. "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai pemilik kafe. Maaf ya kalau aku terlalu kasar?"

Murasakibara menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita membereskan meja sama-sama, Muro-_chin_?"

Himuro tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Kau yang makan, aku yang menaruhnya di nampan, kan?"

Senyum menghiasi wajah Murasakibara saat ia mengangguk. Ia mulai menghabiskan mangkuk-mangkuk yang masih penuh es krim dan _waffle_ yang belum dimakan Kise sementara Himuro menaruh mangkuk yang sudah kosong di nampan. Beginilah kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Tenang dan damai dan dihiasi dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan si pemuda bersurai ungu.

_'Ah, hidup tidak bisa lebih baik lagi,'_ batin Himuro, tersenyum cerah.

X

X

X

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Momoi memberitahu Aomine kalau ia akan berduet dengan _rookie_ Rakuzan. Akan tetapi rasanya malam ini sama dengan malam sebelumnya. Aomine masih duduk di ruang tamu menonton TV.

.

Salah deh.

.

Sebenarnya TV yang menonton dia. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana sampai ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia benci setengah mampus sama pemuda yang kata Kise bernama Haizaki. Ia benci Haizaki karena dia satu sekolah dengan Kise, bisa mendekati Kise, bisa menyentuh Kise, dan bisa memacari Kise. Semua yang Aomine tidak bisa, dia bisa.

"Dai-_chan_, makanannya sudah datang! Kau mau minum apa?" Seruan Momoi datang dari dapur. Mereka sudah berbaikan karena Aomine bilang Momoi boleh datang ke apartemennya. Aomine sedang tidak ingin sendirian melewati masa galau.

"Ya, ya," Aomine bangkit, berjalan ke dapur. Sebaiknya ia ikut menyibukkan diri dengan Momoi saja dari pada memikirkan kejadian di koridor tadi sore.

"_**Karena dia pacarku!"**_

Nyut.

Aomine ingat dia sampai terdiam saking _speechless_-nya. Aomine juga ingat ekspresi menyebalkan dari si lelaki abu-abu yang menyeringai dan bagaimana Kise menolong lelaki itu lalu men-_death glare_ Aomine sampai ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku makan duluan, ya."

Momoi cemberut tapi kemudian menghela nafas melihat Aomine yang tampak sedih. "Iya deh, makan saja dulu. Aku bikin teh."

Acara makan malam mereka dilalui dengan ocehan Momoi yang tidak ada habisnya dan kata 'Hn' dari Aomine. Begitu selesai makan, Aomine langsung berdiri dan pergi ke tempat cuci piring, mengabaikan Momoi yang masih bercerita.

"Dai-_chan_, itu tidak sopan!" protes Momoi sebal.

"Hn. Oh ya, ada kopi tidak? Bikinin aku kopi, ya, Satsuki," Aomine nyengir.

Momoi menggerutu tapi tetap membuat kopi setelah mencuci piringnya dan piring Aomine. Ia memasukkan biji kopi ke dalam mesin lalu menunggu kopinya selesai. Aomine memperhatikan dari belakang Momoi.

"Oi, masih lama tidak?"

"Baru saja dimasukkin kopinya. Tunggu saja di ruang tamu," Momoi mendongak, berhadapan langsung dengan dagu Aomine. Ia terhenyak. "Kyaaa, Dai-_chan_! Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku ini perempuan!" seru Momoi sembari mendorong Aomine menjauh.

Aomine memutar mata. "Apasih. Dulu juga tidak pernah protes. Dasar cewek aneh. Nanti antar ke ruang tamu, ya? Aku mau lanjut nonton TV."

"Dulu kan masih kecil," dengus Momoi. "Eh? Kok aku diperlakukan seperti pelayan begitu, sih? Aku kan _manager_-mu."

Sepertinya Momoi terlambat protes karena sosok Aomine sudah lenyap di balik tembok tempat ruang tamu berada. Akhirnya Momoi menggerutu selama beberapa saat sebelum kopinya selesai dan menuangkan kopi ke cangkir. Ia juga mengambil susu cokelat kotakan (?) di kulkas untuk dirinya sendiri. Berjalan ke ruang tamu, Momoi lagi-lagi dibuat kesal oleh Aomine yang buang-buang listrik. Lelaki itu tidak menonton TV sama sekali. Alih-alih menonton, ia malah bengong menatap TV. Momoi langsung menendang kaki Aomine lalu meletakkan minuman mereka di atas meja.

"Kau ini tahu sakit nggak sih?!" Aomine berang. Sudah berapa kali ia menjadi korban kekerasan Momoi? Sepertinya ia harus ke tempat Midorima secepatnya untuk _check-up_.

"Makanya jangan buang-buang listrik," omel Momoi sembari duduk di samping Aomine. "Tapi kuperhatikan sepertinya kau sedang punya masalah. Ada apa, Dai-_chan_? Ceritakan saja padaku."

Aomine berdecih. "Apa gunanya cerita padamu? Memang kau bisa membuat Kise putus dari pacarnya?"

Momoi terkikik saat melihat wajah Aomine memerah. "Oh, jadi tentang Ki-_chan_? Tuh kan benar Dai-_chan_ menyukainya. Iya, kan? Kau menyukainya, kan? Ayo bilang. Kalau tidak aku tidak mau membantumu, lho."

"Iya! Iya! Aku suka padanya! Puas?" seru Aomine, membuang muka setelah meneriakkan kata-kata itu tepat di wajah Momoi.

"Suka siapa, hm?" tanya Momoi usil. "Ayo bilang Dai-_chan_ menyukai siapa. Bilang, bilang, bilang." Momoi mengguncang-guncang lengan Aomine.

"Satsuki!" Aomine menarik lengannya sambil menatap Momoi kesal. Ia paling tidak tahan dengan tingkah Momoi yang aneh-aneh. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat wajah gadis itu memerah. Apalagi sekarang? "Oi, kau kenapa?"

Momoi menjerit-jerit pelan. "Kyaaa! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Dai-_chan_ menyukaiku. Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukai Dai-_chan_ seperti itu. Bagiku, Dai-_chan_ adalah teman sekaligus saudara. Maaf ya, Dai-_chan_!"

Aomine melotot. Kepalanya mulai berasap saking kesalnya. "Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu, hah? Aku tidak menyukaimu, amit-amit!"

"Itu tadi waktu kutanya suka siapa, Dai-_chan_ jawab Satsuki," kata Momoi polos.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali, bodoh! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak deh!"

BLETAK.

Momoi menjitak sekaligus men-_death glare_ Aomine. "Yang bodoh itu kau, Ahomine! Makanya kalau ngomong yang benar. Ngomong saja tidak bisa. Dasar _aho_."

Gantian Aomine yang mengguncang-guncang Momoi. "Kise! Aku menyukai Kise! Dia punya pacar bernama abu-abu! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Momoi menyipitkan mata. Dalam kepalanya, ia berpikir tidak mungkin ada orang bernama abu-abu. Entah ia salah dengar atau otak Aomine memang konslet. Siapa coba yang cukup gila sampai menamai anaknya abu-abu? Terus nanti panggilannya Abu? Lalu apa di berita akan ada tulisan 'Kise Ryouta berpacaran dengan Abu Abu' besar-besar? Momoi _facepalm_. Tidak, tidak. Ini pasti Aomine yang idiot. Momoi tidak idiot. Tidak ada yang bernama abu-abu.

"Tunggu deh, Dai-_chan_. Tadi kau bilang namanya siapa?" tanya Momoi memastikan.

Aomine mengerjap. "Abu… eh, Jaki. Namanya Haizaki."

Momoi menghela nafas saking leganya. Untunglah memang Aomine yang idiot. "Haizaki-_kun_, huh? Orangnya seperti apa?"

Aomine bergidik membayangkan Haizaki. Kekesalannya timbul kembali. "Dia berbadan besar, berambut abu-abu, dan suka menyeringai. Oh, dia juga suka melecehkan orang! Aku pernah melihatnya melecehkan Kise di koridor tadi sore."

"Berbadan besar, berambut abu-abu, suka menyeringai dan melecehkan orang? Hmmm~" Momoi menatap ke atas dan di atasnya muncul awan bergerigi yang menampilkan sosok kakek-kakek gendut berperut buncit yang sedang nyengir ompong. Di sekelilingnya ada perempuan yang berlarian. Momoi langsung memeluk Aomine saking ngerinya. "Huweee, mengerikan! Jadi dia kakek-kakek pedofil? Dai-_chan_, aku takuuuuuu~t!"

Aomine spontan mendorong Momoi menjauh. "Yang kau pikirkan di awan itu kakekmu, ya? Haizaki belum kakek-kakek tahu. Dia seumuran Kise. Nih, lihat awanku, ya." Aomine menunjuk ke atas dan muncul sosok Haizaki di awannya sementara awan mengerikan Momoi lenyap.

Momoi mengerjap. "Eh? Ternyata nggak separah yang kubayangkan. Dia terlihat normal-normal saja kok." Ya iyalah, Momoi. Yang kau bayangkan itu kakek-kakek pedofil mengerikan. Hih.

Aomine hanya bisa _facepalm_. "Sudahlah. Kenapa jadi membicarakan Haizaki, sih? Beritahu aku, aku harus bagaimana soal Kise."

"Hmm," Momoi meminum cokelatnya. "Menurutku sih Dai-_chan_ kejar saja Ki-_chan_. Tidak usah pedulikan pacarnya."

"Hah?" Aomine membelalak. "Bukankah itu sadis, Satsuki? Kukira perempuan harusnya lebih lemah lembut dan dramatis."

Momoi melotot. "Jadi aku bukan perempuan, begitu? Dengar ya, Ahomine! Kalau saat ini Ki-_chan_ bahagia dengan Haizaki-_kun_, tentu saja itu sadis. Tapi bukannya kau bilang Haizaki-_kun_ melecehkan Ki-_chan_? Menurutmu Ki-_chan_ bisa bahagia dengan lelaki seperti itu? Yang ada menderita!"

Aomine mengerjap. "Iya juga ya? Jadi aku abaikan saja Haizaki dan tetap mengejar Kise?"

"Yap!" Momoi mengangguk bersemangat. "Tapi sebentar deh. Waktu kau melihat Haizaki-_kun_ melecehkan Ki-_chan_ itu kau lagi ngapain? Kok bisa pas gitu ketemu mereka?"

Dan Aomine teringat kalau ia sama sekali lupa ia sedang mencari Kise. Ia jadi bete sama dirinya sendiri. "Aku tadinya mencari Kise. Tapi aku lupa sampai sekarang."

"Kyaaa, mau ngapain? Mau mengajaknya kencan, ya?" seru Momoi antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ha? Nggak sih. Cuma mau mengajaknya main basket. Tadi Tetsu _e-mail_ katanya minggu ini nggak bisa main," gumam Aomine sembari menunjukkan _e-mail_ Kuroko kepada Momoi.

Momoi pingsan. "Dai-_chan_ ampun deh. Kalau Ki-_chan_ sampai mendengar alasan kau mengajaknya main, pasti dia langsung benci padamu. Mana ada yang mau dijadikan pengganti sementara? Itu namanya PHP!"

"Apaan sih PHP itu?" Aomine gondok. "Tolong bicara pakai bahasa manusia, Satsuki. Kalau HP aku tahu deh."

"Gitu ya?" tanya Momoi, tidak percaya kalau Aomine tahu singkatan dari HP. Aomine setolol itu ya ternyata? "Memang HP itu apa?"

"Harry Potter," jawab Aomine bangga. Alhasil Momoi pingsan lagi dua jam.

"AHOmine!" Momoi terbakar api kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang se-idiot Aomine. Meskipun bisa juga sih HP buat Harry Potter. "HP itu handphone. Jangan ngeyel deh. Terus PHP itu Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Ya kayak Dai-_chan_ ini. Huh."

"Oh, pemberi harapan palsu, ya? Tapi aku kan nggak punya harapan. Gimana caranya memberi harapan palsu? Asli aja belum tentu punya. Kalau uang sih aku ada," begitulah sahutan idiot Aomine yang mengira harapan itu semacam benda atau sedekah gitu.

Momoi frustasi. "Mending Dai-_chan_ belajar sama Midorin gih. Menyedihkan. Kau memang tidak punya harapan. Tidak tertolong lagi keidiotannya."

Kalau idiot, Aomine ngerti. Dia langsung menendang kaki Momoi dengan kekuatan yang sudah dikurangi tiga-per-empat. Bagaimana pun kan dia _gentleman (huek!)_, jadi tidak mungkin dia benar-benar memukul perempuan. "Berhenti memanggilku idiot! Aku tahu kau pintar sampai Kagami bolak-balik meminjam catatanmu. Tapi ada juga pelajaran yang kau tidak bisa, kan? Contohnya saja matematika."

Momoi cemberut. Kata-kata Aomine menusuk jantungnya tepat di tengah. "Memangnya kau pantas ngomong begitu? Tadi pagi saja dikeluarkan dari kelas. Aku jauh lebih baik dari Dai-_chan_."

Kata tadi pagi mengingatkan Aomine tentang mimpinya bersama Kise. Ia merasa wajahnya merah padam dan tubuhnya panas. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa begini? Saat melihat majalah Mai-_chan_ saja ia tidak sampai seperti ini. Kise benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukan hanya hati dan pikirannya, sekarang tubuhnya juga bereaksi terhadap lelaki pirang itu.

"_Mou_, malah bengong. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Besok kita ke Rakuzan buat rekaman. Midorin bilang dia ikut karena mau ketemu temannya. Sampai jumpa besok, Dai-_chan_~!"

"Hn, hn," Aomine melambaikan sebelah tangannya asal. Ia langsung ke kamar tanpa menyentuh kopinya. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan susah tidur.

X

X

X

Pagi ini cerah sekali. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Di rumah sederhana yang hanya dua lantai ini, ia bisa langsung mencium aroma buah, bunga, dan pepohonan yang ditanam di taman di lantai bawah. Ia suka dengan suasana sehat seperti ini. Lagipula pekerjaannya mengharuskan ia sehat. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang dokter sakit? Ia akan dipandang sebelah mata. Tanpa penyakit saja ia sudah dianggap remeh karena usianya yang baru 20 tahun. Kalau bukan karena Aomine yang mempekerjakan dia sebagai dokter pribadi, Midorima tidak tahu apakah ada rumah sakit yang mau menerima dokter muda sepertinya, tidak peduli meskipun ia berbakat. Untung saja ada Aomine sehingga ia tidak perlu pulang kampung ke tempat kakek-neneknya tinggal untuk meneruskan klinik keluarga.

Selesai mandi dan sarapan, ramalan Oha Asa langsung menyerbu indera pendengarannya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, mendengarkan ramalan pagi di taman yang asri ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Sayang, sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat ke Rakuzan bersama tim Aomine yang mau rekaman. Kalau bukan karena seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang memintanya datang untuk main shogi bersama, ia pasti akan menghabiskan sepanjang pagi di taman sebelum berangkat ke Seirin.

_'Hah,'_ Midorima menghela nafas._ 'Lelaki itu ternyata memiliki pengaruh yang kuat buatku. Bahkan menolak perint—uh, permintaannya saja aku tidak bisa. Lelaki yang menyeramkan.'_

Setelah isi cangkirnya habis, Midorima segera mengenakan jas dokter yang putih menjuntai dan berangkat ke Seirin. Perjalanan dari rumah ke perusahaan memang tidak begitu jauh. Setengah jam kemudian, Midorima sudah berada di ruangan Aomine, melihat pemilik ruangan itu masih tidur di sofa sambil digebuk _manager_-nya. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang manusiawi.

"Dai-_chan_! Buat apa kau bangun pagi kalau akhirnya tidur lagi? Midorin sudah sampai nih. Kita mau berangkat sekarang. Jangan berulah deh," tukas Momoi, melakukan segala cara untuk membangunkan kerbau dalam wujud manusia itu.

"Masih ngantuk, Satsuki," Aomine mengerang. "Malam nggak bisa tidur, hm."

Momoi berkacak pinggang, memikirkan apa yang akan membuat Aomine bangun. Aha! Lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepala Momoi. "Ayo bangun, Dai-_chan_. Kau lupa hari ini kita mau kemana? Ke Rakuzan, lho. Apa kau juga lupa Rakuzan itu manajemennya siapa? Manajemen Kise Ryouta yang punya pacar bernama Haizaki. Kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti Haizaki—"

Sebelum Momoi sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Aomine sudah melompat bangun dan cuci muka di toilet, membuat Momoi nyengir lebar sementara Midorima curiga.

"Jangan bilang dia sudah tidak lurus?" tanya Midorima pada Momoi. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sumringah. Midorima memijat pelipisnya. "Sudah kuduga dia memang kelainan."

Mendengar ini, Momoi cemberut. "Kelainan apa sih? Kau juga tidak lurus kok, Midorin. Lihat saja suster-mu laki-laki semua. Kau sebut itu lurus, hah?"

Midorima hening, baru menyadari para pembantunya laki-laki semua. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia tidak mempunyai pembantu perempuan. Awalnya gimana, ya?

"Kenapa malah diam? Aku sudah bangun nih. Cepat ke mobil. Jangan bikin aku tambah kesal deh," rutuk Aomine, berjalan cepat keluar meninggalkan Momoi dan Midorima.

Setelah sekitar satu jam, mereka disambut oleh dua _staff_ Rakuzan. Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hayakawa Mitsuhiro dan Kobori Hiroshi, lalu langsung mengantarkan Aomine dan tim ke ruang rekaman. Di depan ruangan itu, sudah menunggu Kise Ryouta dan _manager_-nya serta lima orang yang tidak Aomine kenal. Salah satunya terlihat seumuran dengan Kise meskipun lebih pendek.

"Kami sudah menunggu anda, Aomine-_kun_," sapa seorang pemuda gendut dengan ramah sembari memberikan kartu namanya. "Saya Takeuchi Genta, asisten produser. Saya disini mewakili Shirogane Eiji. Beliau merupakan produser Rakuzan Entertainment. Dan ini adalah Akashi-_sama_ beserta bodyguard-nya. Akashi-_sama_ adalah anak dari pemilik Rakuzan."

"Ah, saya Momoi Satsuki, _manager_-nya Dai-_ch_—Aomine-_kun_ dan ini Midorima Shintarou, dokter pribadi kami," Momoi tersenyum, menerima kartu nama Takeuchi. "Mohon bantuannya."

Lelaki yang katanya bernama Akashi itu tersenyum sinis pada Aomine. "Akashi Seijuurou. Tolong lepaskan saja embel-embel _'-sama'_ itu. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya." Kemudian ia menoleh kepada Midorima. "Lama tidak berjumpa Shintarou. Apa kehidupan doktermu menyusahkan?"

"Akashi," sapa Midorima. "Lumayan menyusahkan. Sekarang sudah lebih mending."

"Ah, jadi ini teman Akashi-_sama_? Mari saya antar ke ruang—"

"Tidak perlu, Genta," kata Akashi dingin. "Aku yang memutuskan kemana dia pergi. Kenapa kau tidak mengurusi rekaman Ryouta saja?"

Takeuchi memucat. "Baik, Akashi-_sama_."

Akashi melempar senyum pada Kise. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Ryouta. Semoga kalian senang disini, Daiki dan Satsuki. Ikuti aku, Shintarou."

Kise balas tersenyum kaku. "Sampai jumpa, Akashicchi."

Akashi pun berlalu diikuti Midorima dan ketiga orang yang diperkenalkan Takeuchi sebagai bodyguard Akashi. Aomine merasa ia akan susah akrab dengan Akashi karena ia jelas bukan tipe orang yang suka diperintah.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_," Kasamatsu membungkuk. "Mari saya jelaskan sedikit. Kita akan ke dalam tapi yang akan tinggal di satu ruangan yang digunakan untuk merekam hanya Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise. Keduanya akan mendengarkan lagu tersebut beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menyanyikan kembali lagu tersebut. Kalau ada kesulitan, tentu saja tim Rakuzan akan membantu. Bisa kita masuk sekarang?"

Momoi mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam. "Tentu saja. Ayo, Dai-_chan_."

Aomine mengikuti Momoi sambil sesekali melirik Kise yang berjalan tidak jauh di sampingnya. Lelaki pirang itu juga kadang meliriknya sedikit kemudian membuang muka. Aomine tersenyum geli. "Kau manis sekali, hm?" bisik Aomine pelan di telinga Kise supaya tidak ada yang mendengar.

Kise segera mendorong Aomine menjauh dan memelototinya. "Jangan dekat-dekat atau… atau…"

"Atau apa?" Aomine menahan tawa. "Atau kau bakal meninjuku? Ah, mungkin menendang selangkanganku lagi?"

"Berisik ah," ketus Kise, berjalan menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa.

Kise tidak melihat ketika raut wajah Aomine berubah menjadi datar. Tampaknya lelaki itu agak kecewa dengan penolakan Kise. Aomine tidak bisa berhenti membandingkan dirinya dengan Haizaki. Kalau yang bilang Kise manis adalah Haizaki, apa reaksi Kise akan tetap sama? Banyak sekali pertanyaan _kalau_ dan _apa_ dalam benak Aomine. Ia nyaris menyerah, tapi bukankah Momoi bilang Kise menderita bersama Haizaki? Kalau begitu ia harus mengambil Kise dari lelaki itu, kan?

"Hei, aku akan merebutmu dari Haizaki."

Ucapan itu dihadiahi injakan ke kaki Aomine yang sangat keras oleh Kise. "Coba bicara begitu lagi dan kupatahkan jarimu," geram Kise sebal. "Tidak usah membawa dia dalam masalah kau dan aku-_ssu_."

"Aku tidak membawa dia dalam masalah kita kok. Aku hanya—"

"Tidak ada 'kita'. Yang ada hanya Aominecchi," Kise menunjuk Aomine lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku. Dari awal tidak pernah ada 'kita'. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan lelaki kasar dan sombong sepertimu."

Aomine tertawa sinis. "Lelaki kasar dan sombong. Ucapan yang bagus. Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu sendiri? Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Menurutku kau kejam, bodoh, tidak punya otak, dan aku kasihan padamu."

Wajah Kise merah padam karena amarah. "Kalau begitu berhenti mengganggu hidupku! Kenapa kau terus menggangguku, hah? Kau memang sengaja berbuat begitu supaya aku cepat mati karena kesal, kan?"

"Bukan karena aku ingin kau mati," Aomine diam sejenak, menatap Kise tepat di mata. "Tapi karena aku menyukaimu." Kemudian ia menyusul Momoi dan Kasamatsu yang sudah sibuk dengan beberapa _staff_ di dalam.

.

"Sial…"

.

Kise menahan diri supaya tidak meledak. "Kenapa dia harus terlihat begitu… ugh. Aku harus bagaimana?" _'Jantungku berdebar semakin cepat setiap detiknya. Kenapa aku bisa merasa begini? Aku tidak mau menyukai lelaki bodoh itu. Yang kusukai cuma Shougo-_kun_.'_

"Oi, Kise, cepat kemari!" seru Kasamatsu. "Sudah waktunya kalian ke dalam. Kami akan menunggu disini."

"Aku tahu, Kasamatsu-_senpai_," Kise balik berseru. Saat ia berjalan menuju ruangan kecil di dalam ruang rekaman, ia baru menyadari ia akan ditinggal berdua dengan Aomine. Kami-_sama_… kenapa cobaan hari ini begitu berat?

Aomine kembali menjadi Aomine yang biasa. Suka menghina, menggoda, mengejek, yah pokoknya kegiatan yang menindas Kise. Waktu menghafal lagu terasa seperti menghabiskan bertahun-tahun di neraka. Untunglah Kise selesai menghafal setelah lewat 45 menit. Mereka diam, mengenakan _earphone_ sembari menunggu musik dimainkan. Kertas lirik bertengger di tangan mereka. Beberapa detik setelahnya, musik mengalun. Aomine nyengir dan mulai menyanyi. _(Note: __**Aomine**__, Kise)_

_**"I confess. The moment I open my eyes in the morning, I want to see you. The person who has woke me up from my deep sleep."**_

Aomine menyeringai pada lelaki di hadapannya. Ia teringat hari pertama ia bertemu Kise. Momoi menuduhnya pura-pura tidur tapi ia memang sempat tidur sebentar. Hanya saja kedatangan si pirang membangunkannya.

_"When I'm standing before you, I become dumbfounded. I'm not able to say a single word because I can't even breath right."_

Wajah Kise memerah saat menyanyikan lirik tersebut. Matanya menolak menatap mata Aomine. Menurut Kise, liriknya salah sama sekali. Ia memang terpesona begitu melihat Aomine. Akan tetapi tingkah Aomine yang menjengkelkan membuat ia batal terpesona.

_**"Your shiny hair, your fingers, even your lips that form that bright smile. I've fallen deep into your colour that no one can switch with."**_

Mau tidak mau Aomine jadi berpikir bahwa lirik yang ia nyanyikan sangat cocok dengan keadaannya. Rambut pirang Kise, jemari Kise yang lentik, bahkan senyum ceria yang selalu Kise sunggingkan di bibir merahnya. Aomine tersenyum geli. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada si kuning.

_"Your hairstyle, your gaze, even your unique way of talking. It was plenty enough to change my life around."_

Kise mengerjap, terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Lirik kali ini mencerminkan perasaan Kise. Biarpun ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia benci pada Aomine, namun sesuatu dalam diri Aomine selalu menariknya mendekati lelaki itu. Kise ingin menyentuh surai biru tua itu, Kise ingin dua manik yang juga berwarna biru tua menatapnya tajam, dan cara bicara Aomine yang kasar dan sombong malah terkadang membuat Kise merinding senang. Hidupnya berubah hanya karena hal sesepele itu.

_**"Right now I'm going forward toward you. There's nothing that can block my way. Either I become your one-and-only or I steal your heart."**_

Aomine mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan penekanan. Mata Kise agak melebar jadi Aomine yakin Kise juga tahu apa maksud Aomine. Benar, Aomine tidak peduli Kise mau pacaran dengan Haizaki-apa-gitu atau dengan siapa. Ia menginginkan Kise untuk dirinya sendiri.

_"Your gaze, your appetite, even the songs you enjoyed listening to. Everything around you becomes my interest."_

Kise tahu jantungnya sedang asik maraton. Namun ia tetap bernyanyi merdu, berusaha mengabaikan maksud tersembunyi Aomine. Anehnya, ia tidak kesal seperti sebelumnya saat Aomine bilang ia akan merebutnya dari Haizaki. Malah ia agak _excited_. _'Apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Bukankah itu namanya selingkuh?' _Mungkin karena terbawa suasana, Kise meyakinkan diri sendiri.

_**"Your weaknesses, your pain have now become mine. I'm happy being able to share your sadness."**_

Aomine nyengir penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Kise yang kelihatan bermasalah serta bibirnya yang agak maju. Rupanya si pirang itu memang terpengaruh dengan apa yang di katakan Aomine.

AoKi: _**"I want to become free. I'm waiting for the day to come when I'll be able to stand in front of you."**_

Saat suara berat Aomine dan suara nyaring Kise beradu, Kise yakin jantungnya sempat berhenti memompa untuk beberapa saat. Mata Aomine yang tidak mau lepas darinya juga membuatnya agak tidak nyaman.

_**"I'm looking at your face. I put my arms around your shoulder. I can feel the burning of my lips."**_

Kise membelalak kaget. Awalnya ia mengira ia hanya membayangkan Aomine melingkarkan lengan di bahunya, tapi ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi. Lelaki sinting itu bahkan mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu menyeringai.

_"There's no need to express anything anymore. There's no need for words."_

Kise menatap Aomine sebal. Untung saja ia tidak terbata-bata saat menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Ia juga harus bersyukur bahwa di ruang rekaman ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua.

_**"Your shiny hair, your fingers, even your lips that form that bright smile. I've fallen deep into your colour that no one can switch with."**_

_"Your hairstyle, your gaze, even your unique way of talking. It was plenty enough to change my life around."_

Begitu musik selesai mengalun, Kise langsung terbang keluar ruangan diikuti Aomine. "Dasar, Ahominecchi. Kau ini ngapain sih? Kau kan tahu aku sudah punya pacar. Berhenti melecehkanku begitu. Aku bukan mainan tahu," omel Kise, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sepanjang jalan menuju ruang istirahatnya.

Seperti yang diketahui, rekaman lagu kolaborasi mereka yang berjudul _'A Man In Love'_ dilakukan di studio rekaman Rakuzan. Hal itu juga yang membuat Kise semakin sebal. Menurutnya Aomine terlalu kurang ajar padahal lelaki itu adalah tamu disana. Si bodoh itu hanya menguap lebar-lebar disaat Kise asik menggerutu.

"Terus kenapa kalau kau sudah punya pacar? Itu bukan urusanku," tukas Aomine acuh-tak-acuh. Dalam hati ia bersorak-sorak karena berhasil membuat Kise kesal, berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Terus kenapa?" Kise cemberut, sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir manusia yang mengaku sebagai _partner_ duet-nya. "Terus jangan menciumku lagi!"

"Kalau aku mau menciummu gimana?" ledek Aomine, senang dengan perubahan warna di wajah pucat Kise.

"Kubilang aku sudah punya—"

Aomine membungkam mulut Kise di tengah koridor yang—syukurlah—sepi dengan ciuman panas yang ia paksakan pada Kise. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Haizaki. Saking miripnya, Kise sampai takut kalau yang menciumnya adalah Haizaki.

"Aominecchi," Kise terengah. Tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Aomine erat-erat.

"Dengar ya, apa yang tidak diketahui pacarmu tidak akan membunuhnya," bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise. "Jadi, santai saja dan nikmati semua yang kulakukan padamu."

Kise baru saja ingin membantah tapi Aomine sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Lagipula kau menyukainya, kan? Kau suka kalau aku menciummu? Atau yang kau sukai itu saat jantungmu berdebar karena takut ketahuan selingkuh?" Rasanya Kise ingin membunuh Aomine begitu melihat lelaki itu nyengir lebar.

"Aku nggak selingkuh. Memang aku pernah setuju kalau Aominecchi mulai melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan?" dengus Kise jengkel.

"Terserah saja deh," Aomine mengedikkan bahu. Keduanya diam sejenak lalu Aomine kembali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Oi, Kise."

"Apa, Aominecchi?"

"Aku suka padamu."

_Blush_. Kise membuang muka. "A-Aku tidak suka padamu."

Aomine terkekeh. "Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah, akan kubuat kau suka padaku."

"Coba saja," Kise cemberut. "Aku tidak akan suka padamu. Tidak mau."

Kemudian ia dan Aomine berdebat sepanjang jalan menuju ruang istirahat Kise tanpa menyadari kalau perdebatan _non-stop_ mereka membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain, menyatukan perasaan mereka, memaksa mereka mengakui bahwa mereka menyimpan perasaan sayang satu dengan yang lain.

Sementara itu, di salah satu ruangan Rakuzan, tampak dua orang sedang asik memelototi papan shogi. Satu bersurai merah, satu bersurai hijau. Tidak lama, yang bersurai merah tersenyum tipis pada kekalahan teman main shoginya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku kalah," gumam Midorima, menghela nafas. "Lagi?"

Akashi mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti orang tertawa. "Lagi."

Midorima memutar mata. "Yah, aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, hn? Lain kali, Akashi. Lain kali aku janji aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Jangan berjanji kalau kau tidak bisa menepati," kata Akashi, membereskan papan shogi yang sempat diacak Midorima saking betenya habis kalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bocah pirang yang tadi itu siapamu?"

Tangan Akashi membeku beberapa detik. "_'Siapamu'_? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Shintarou?"

Midorima menatap Akashi dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau tahu apa maksudku. Kau tertarik dengannya atau apa?"

"Tertarik pada Ryouta?" Akashi menyeringai. "Bagaimana pendapatmu? Apa aku tertarik padanya?"

"Hah, sudahlah," Midorima menyerah. Ia memang salah telah memilih untuk bertanya langsung pada Akashi. Mana mau lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya yang jelas bersifat pribadi?

"Aku tidak suka orang mencampuri urusanku, Shintarou," tukas Akashi. Midorima membeku di tempatnya. "Tapi kali ini ku maafkan. Dan supaya kau tidak bicara yang tidak-tidak, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu: aku sudah menjatuhkan pandanganku pada orang lain. Bukan Ryouta."

Midorima menghembuskan nafas lega karena Akashi tidak memarahinya. "Jadi kalian hanya berteman, ya?"

Mata Akashi memicing. "Ya, sebut saja begitu… Kenapa kau tanya-tanya? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Nah, aku cuma penasaran. Kau terlihat berbeda saat ada lelaki itu," senyum Midorima. "Terlihat lebih manusiawi-lah."

_Ckris_. "Oh, maksudmu aku yang sekarang tidak manusiawi?" _Ckris_.

"Eh, um, bukan begitu sih, ahaha," tawa lelaki kacamata tersebut canggung. "Sekarang juga kau manusiawi kok."

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat 1 milimeter. "Bagaimana kalau kita ulang pertandingan kita? Kau belum mau pulang, kan?"

.

_Ckris_.

.

_Gulp_. "Baiklah."

X

X

X

Beberapa hari setelah rekaman, Aomine dan Kise ada jadwal pemotretan majalah remaja bersama. Kise tiba lebih dulu di tempat pemotretan dan sedang asik di _make-up_ dan ditata rambutnya. Tema yang diinginkan adalah pesta piyama bersama hewan jadi Kise sudah siap dengan kostum piyama-nya yang kawaii. Berbagai anjing kecil jenis pomeranian pun sudah nongkrong di kandang. Tidak lama kemudian Aomine pun datang. Kali ini Momoi tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Mana Momoicchi?" tanya Kise langsung begitu Aomine duduk di sebelahnya.

Aomine memutar mata dan menatap Kise bete. "Baru datang sudah dibikin kesal. Kok yang ditanya Satsuki aja sih? Kenapa aku nggak ditanyain?"

Kise mengerjap. "Lho? Aku bikin kesal gimana? Aominecchi kan sudah jelas-jelas ada disini. Ngapain aku tanyain lagi? Momoicchi mana?"

"Nggak tahu. Ke laut kali." Aomine bangkit berdiri, ngacir ke ruang ganti sembari menerima kostum piyama yang diberikan padanya.

Pemotretan berlangsung dengan tidak nyaman. Aomine masih merasa kesal pada Kise sementara Kise bersikeras kalau ia tidak bersalah. Ya, memang tidak salah sih. Aomine saja yang lagi sensi. Berulang kali fotonya harus diambil ulang karena ekspresi Aomine yang seharusnya senang malah terlihat seperti orang mau ngamuk begitu. Lama kelamaan Kise ikut terpengaruh sehingga pemotretan berjalan dua kali lebih lama dari biasa. Begitu selesai, Kise benar-benar menahan diri supaya tidak marah pada Aomine. Jadi ia berjalan mendekati Aomine untuk mencoba bicara baik-baik sekali lagi.

"Aominecchi, Momoicchi ke laut untuk _study tour_, ya? Aominecchi nggak ikut karena kerjaan?" tanya Kise dengan suara diramah-ramahkan pada lelaki bersurai biru tua yang sedang duduk di salah satu properti.

Aomine menatap Kise lama sebelum kemudian menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke perut Kise. "Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu selamanya, ya? Satsuki nggak ke laut kok. Dia ke acara _handshake event_ AKB48. Bodoh sekali sih kau. Masa percaya begitu saja?"

_Twitch_. Kise bersiap mengambil langkah mundur namun keburu ditahan lengan Aomine di pinggangnya. "Lepas ah. Padahal aku sengaja bersikap baik, tapi kau malah mengataiku lagi. Memang kau tidak capek berdebat terus setiap bertemu?"

"Maaf deh," Aomine tidak terdengar menyesal sama sekali.

"Kau sama saja dengan Shougo-_kun_. Sama-sama menyebalkan," Kise manyun, menarik-narik rambut Aomine perlahan.

"Sakit tahu!" Aomine menjauh dengan wajah kesal. Yang membuatnya bertampang begitu bukan tangan Kise yang menarik rambutnya melainkan perkataan Kise. "Jangan samakan aku dengan si brengsek itu."

"Sakit apanya. Nariknya pelan kok," gumam Kise ogah-ogahan. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya dan bersiap ke mobil. Hari ini _manager_-nya, Kasamatsu, juga tidak datang seperti _manager_ Aomine karena ada urusan di Rakuzan.

"Oi, mau pulang?"

"Ya!"

"Kuantar, ya?"

"Nggak!"

Aomine mendelik. "Ketus amat sih? Jadi marah nih ceritanya?" Ia melihat lelaki itu tidak menjawab. "Maaf, maaf. Habis aku nggak suka mendengarmu menyebut nama dia. Harusnya kau mengerti, kan? Sudah kubilang aku suka padamu."

Kise memerah malu. "Ya sudah jangan diulang!"

"Kenapa? Malu?" Aomine menyeringai.

"Aominecchi, aku…" Kise menghela nafas. "Aku sudah punya pacar… M-Maksudku, ayolah, pasti banyak kan yang mengejar-ngejar Aominecchi? Di sekeliling Aominecchi juga banyak gadis cantik dan lelaki tampan, kan? Contohnya saja… um, Momoicchi."

"Aku nggak mau mereka. Aku mau kamu, Kise."

"T-Tapi selama ini bukankah Aominecchi menyukai perempuan berdada besar? Momoicchi yang bilang padaku kalau itu tipe kesukaan Aominecchi. Aku kan tidak berdada besar. Aduh, amit-amit. Aku ini laki-laki," ucap Kise frustasi.

Aomine membelai pipinya lembut. "Karena itulah aku nggak memacari mereka. Aku menginginkanmu. Karena kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Salah… aku menginginkanmu karena kau adalah Kise Ryouta."

Kise menggeleng cepat. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku nggak bisa menerima perasaan Aominecchi. Tentu saja aku tahu mungkin di mata orang lain Aominecchi lebih baik dari Shougo-_kun_, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita… berteman saja, Aominecchi?"

Mata Aomine berkilat emosi. "Memangnya kau bisa 'berteman saja' dengan orang yang kau sukai, hah? Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu. Aku mau kau jadi pacarku." Aomine menarik tangannya dan pergi ke mobil jemputannya. Ia tidak menoleh sekali pun untuk melihat Kise. Tangannya bergerak ke saku, menelepon sebuah nomor.

"…Satsuki? Kata-kata yang kau suruh aku ucapkan tidak berguna. Dia tidak terpengaruh. Sumpah, itu tadi sinetron banget. Jangan pernah menyuruhku ngomong gitu lagi, bodoh."

X

X

X

Kise tidak bisa tidur.

Kata-kata Aomine masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki yang jelas-jelas baru mengenalnya beberapa hari bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya? Jangankan kata-kata seperti tadi, Haizaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Kali ini jika disuruh memilih antara Aomine dan Haizaki, jelas Kise akan memilih Aomine. Tapi jika ia memutuskan Haizaki demi Aomine, apa bedanya itu dengan selingkuh? Ia tidak mau hanya karena kata-kata manis ia jadi terlihat murahan. Ia ingin memutuskan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Aomine bukan karena Aomine memberikan apa yang tidak diberikan Haizaki melainkan karena Aomine adalah Aomine.

"Kurokocchi?" ucapnya pada ponsel di telinganya.

"_Ada apa, Kise-_kun_? Ini hampir tengah malam."_

Kise memaksakan tawa. "Maaf, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"_Ya."_

Mendengar jawaban singkat Kuroko, Kise menggerutu pelan. "Mau menemaniku mengobrol sampai malam tidak, Kurokocchi? Aku tidak bisa tidur-_ssu_."

.

Hening.

.

"…_Kise-_kun_, ini sudah hampir tengah malam."_

Kise cemberut. "Iya, aku tahu. Tadi kau sudah bilang."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas. _"Mau mengobrol apa?"_

Kise langsung semangat. "Kurokocchi pernah jatuh cinta tidak?"

"…_mungkin pernah."_

"_Mou_," lelaki bersurai kuning itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Kok mungkin sih? Pasti pernah, kan?" Kuroko diam. "Kurokocchi…" Kise ragu-ragu. "Apa jatuh cinta pada dua orang di saat yang bersamaan itu bisa terjadi?"

"_Kise-_kun_ sudah tidak menyukai Haizaki-_kun_?"_

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku menyukai Shougo-_kun_. Memang kau kira apa alasanku berpacaran dengannya sampai sekarang? Ahaha."

"_Hm. Kurasa itu mungkin bisa terjadi, jatuh cinta pada dua orang di waktu yang sama."_

"B-Benarkah?" Kise tersenyum pada bantal. Tapi kemudian senyumnya hilang. "Kalau sudah begitu, bukankah akan bingung jika harus memilih salah satu?"

"…_Haizaki-_kun_…"_

Alis Kise terangkat, bingung dengan jawaban Kuroko. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sesaat lalu kembali menempelkannya ke telinga. "Maksudnya, Kurokocchi?"

"…_bukan pilihanku jika aku harus memilih satu. Aku yakin bukan Haizaki-_kun_."_

KRAK. "Hahah, Kurokocchi sering di bully sama Shougo-_kun_ sih ya."

"…"

"Ne, apa pendapat Kurokocchi tentang…" Jantung Kise berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. "…tentang Aominecchi?"

"…"

"Kurokocchi?"

"…"

"_Ne_, Kurokocchi?"

"…_zzz."_

WTH?!

"Huweeee, Kurokocchi _hidoi_-_ssu_! Kenapa malah tidur?" seru Kise lantang, berharap bisa membangunkan orang di seberang telepon.

Sia-sia. Dengkuran Kuroko malah semakin keras. Kise menutup telepon sambil menghela nafas. Salahnya juga sih menelepon larut malam. Sebaiknya sekarang ia tidur saja deh. Setidaknya kalau tidur ia tidak akan merasa bingung terus-terusan.

X

X

X

**From: Himuro Tatsuya**

**Subject: [none]**

**Taiga, bisa tidak kau datang dan bantu-bantu di kafe? Ada **_**staff**_** yang sakit. Kami kekurangan orang. Terima kasih, ya.**

**- Tatsuya**

.

Satu _e-mail_ itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa pada siang bolong di hari minggu, waktunya orang-orang normal jalan-jalan, Kagami malah mengelap meja-meja di kafe Arc-en-Ciel. Kalau bukan karena Himuro, ia tidak akan sudi membantu di kafe milik raksasa bersurai ungu tunangan kakak angkatnya yang selalu menatapnya sinis padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kling. Kling.

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang masuk. Kagami segera meletakkan nampannya di meja dan berjalan ke depan untuk menyambut tamu tersebut seperti yang disuruh Himuro padanya. Ia membungkuk ogah-ogahan.

"Selamat datang. Apa anda datang sendiri?"

"Iya. Aku mau tempat duduk di pojok. Masih kosong, kan? Itu tempat langgananku, ahaha."

Kagami mengerjap. Sepertinya suara ini familiar. Ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan manik emas yang kelihatan sayu. Ia membelalak. "K-Kise Ryouta?" Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nama lelaki itu.

Kise terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Halo," sapanya ramah meski wajahnya terlihat agak bingung. "Kau pasti _staff_ baru, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya. _Ne_, _ne_, namamu siapa? Kau tahu namaku jadi aku juga mau tahu namamu, heheh."

Kagami yang masih agak _shock_ menggeleng pelan untuk membersihkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang mengapa Kise Ryouta ada di kafe tunangan kakak angkatnya. "Aku Kagami. Dan aku bukan _staff_ baru. Tatsuya memintaku membantu karena ada _staff_ yang sakit. Mari kuantar ke tempatmu."

Penyanyi itu mengikuti Kagami ke tempat favoritnya sembari melompat-lompat kecil. Apakah ia hanya berpura-pura supaya terlihat ceria di mata orang-orang? Entahlah. "Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Himurocchi, ya? Aku teman tunangannya, Murasakicchi."

Oh. Pikiran Kagami sejelas air sekarang. Pantas saja ia datang kesini. Kebetulan yang mengerikan. Kakak angkatnya dan teman rival cintanya bertunangan. Bukankah itu berarti ia akan bertemu Kise lagi ke depannya? Saat pernikahan Murasakibara dan Himuro mungkin?

"Ya, Tatsuya kakak angkatku," sahut Kagami saat Kise duduk di kursinya. Ia mengeluarkan _notes_ dan buku menu, memberikan buku menu tersebut pada Kise. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau lihat-lihat dulu," kata Kise sumringah.

Selagi Kise melihat-lihat buku menu, Kagami terdiam dan mengamati Kise lekat-lekat. Apa yang dilihat Aomine dari lelaki ini? Ya, dia memang cantik, tapi masa hanya karena itu? Kalau cuma itu sih, kenapa dia nggak naksir Momoi saja? Apa karena dia ceria, ya? Tidak, ah. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa semua yang dilakukan lelaki ini palsu. Mulai dari caranya tersenyum, tertawa, dan bertingkah sekali pun, semuanya terasa tidak nyata. Hanya dibuat-buat. Masa Aomine tidak bisa melihatnya? Cinta memang buta.

"Ah, Kise-_chin_. Tumben kau datang siang-siang begini. Biasanya sore," Murasakibara berjalan ke tempat Kise, masih memakai perlengkapan _chef_-nya.

Kise nyengir. "Kan hari ini hari minggu. Aku nggak sekolah jadi bisa datang lebih cepat. Apa kabar, Murasakicchi?"

"Oh iya ya," Murasakibara mengangguk pelan. "Kise-_chin_ sudah beberapa hari tidak datang, kan? Padahal aku sempat senang, tapi ternyata kau datang lagi."

"_Mou_, maksudnya kau nggak senang aku datang nih?" tukas Kise, berusaha terdengar sakit hati.

Murasakibara menguap. "Bukan begitu. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau Kise-_chin_ datang kemari, berarti Kise-_chin_ punya masalah. Makanya aku lebih suka Kise-_chin_ tidak usah datang."

Kagami _sweatdrop_. Ia tidak menyangka Murasakibara begitu perhatian. Atau jangan-jangan itu cuma alasannya saja? Siapa tahu ia tidak suka Kise ke kafenya jadi ia ingin mengusir lelaki itu.

Tatapan Murasakibara jatuh pada Kagami. "Kise-_chin_ jahat ya. Membiarkan orang menunggumu melihat-lihat buku menu. Mau dilihat berapa kali pun yang kau pesan tetap itu, kan?"

"Heheh, iyasih. Tapi aku suka melihat gambar-gambar makanan dan minuman disini. Bagus-bagus. Rasanya jadi ingin makan semua," Kise mengedip, lalu menatap Kagami. "Aku pesan mille feuille satu, sama tiramisu yang di _cup_ satu. Minumnya _strawberry float_."

"Satu mille feuille, satu tiramisu _cup_ dan satu _strawberry float_," Kagami cepat-cepat menulis di _notes_-nya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar, nanti diantar. Saya permisi dulu."

Murasakibara melirik Kagami dengan tatapan aneh. "Kise-_chin_, orang yang tadi sekolah di Touou Gakuen, namanya Kagami Taiga."

Kise mengerjap, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Murasakibara. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Murasakicchi?"

"Hmm, Kise-_chin_ nggak tahu, ya? Touou Gakuen itu sekolahnya Mine-_chin_," gumam Murasakibara. "Sudah, ya. Aku harus kembali ke dapur. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Murasakibara pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih terbengong-bengong. _'Sekolahnya Mine-_chin_? Memang apa hubungannya orang bernama Mine yang sekolah di Touou denganku? Murasakicchi salah bicara kali ya? Atau aku yang salah dengar?'_

"Ini pesananmu. _Bon appèttit_," Kagami meletakkan sepiring mille feuille, secangkir tiramisu, dan segelas _strawberry float_ di hadapan Kise.

"Ah, _arigatou_, Kagami," Kise lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum palsu kemudian memakan mille feuille-nya lambat-lambat sembari sesekali meminum _float_-nya, tidak menyadari Kagami memperhatikannya sekali lagi sampai lelaki bersurai merah itu duduk di seberangnya.

Kise mengerjap. "Kagami?"

"Aku sekolah di Touou Gakuen," kata Kagami datar, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Kise sedetik pun.

Mau tidak mau Kise memutar mata begitu mendengar pernyataan itu. "Lantas? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus tahu kau sekolah dimana. Tadi Murasakicchi juga bilang kau sekolah di Touou. Apa kalian berkomplot untuk mempromosikan sekolah kalian?"

Kagami tertawa jahat. "Che, kau ini pura-pura atau apa hah, _ikemen_-_kun_? Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Touou Gakuen adalah sekolah Aomine Daiki. Atau jangan-jangan sekarang kau mau pura-pura tidak kenal Aomine?"

Satu. Dua. Tiga. BRRRUUUUSSSSHHH.

Kagami mengeluarkan sumpah serapah begitu kunyahan mille feuille mengenai wajah dan seragamnya. Si pirang itu menyemburkan isi mulutnya pada Kagami. Menjijikan. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kagami sebal, menarik perhatian para pengunjung kafe.

Himuro segera mendatangi mereka sambil membawa lap yang sudah dibasahi air. "Sudah, Taiga. Jangan memancing perhatian orang-orang. Pakai ini. Kalau tidak bersih, kau ke toilet saja dan ganti baju. Kupinjamkan bajuku."

"Ada apa, Muro-_chin_?" Murasakibara menarik pinggang Himuro padanya. Ia menatap Kagami dengan tatapan sinis yang biasa lalu ganti menatap Kise dengan tatapan yang sama. Kalau menurut Kise sih itu tatapan mengantuk, bukan sinis. "Kau ngapain, Kise-_chin_?"

Kise tersedak. "T-Touou… A-Aomine…cchi…"

Murasakibara menguap. "Kise-_chin_ telat. Tadi sudah kubilang kalau Mine-_chin_ sekolah di Touou. Kenapa baru kaget sekarang?"

Mendengar itu, Kise menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Iya juga, ya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Murasakibara memanggil Aomine hanya dengan 'Mine' saja? Dasar bodoh. Dan lagi apa kata Kagami tadi? Ia sekolah di Touou? Bukankah itu berarti ia satu sekolah dengan Aomine?

Kagami mendelik sebal pada Kise saat mengembalikan lap ke Himuro. "Kau kembali kerja saja, Tatsuya. Aku sudah oke. Trims."

"Baiklah," kata Himuro, melempar pandangan cemas pada Kise untuk terakhir kali sebelum tersenyum pada Murasakibara. "Ayo, Atsushi. Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Ngg… aku mau punya sepuluh anak," tukas Murasakibara, membiarkan dirinya digandeng Himuro ke dapur.

"Tidak, tidak. Cukup satu saja."

"Tapi kalau cuma satu kan sepi, Muro-_chin_."

"Mm, kalau begitu dua."

"Muro-_chin_~"

Kagami merinding mendengar percakapan dua makhluk bernama Murasakibara dan Himuro tersebut. Ia kembali duduk tenang dan berusaha untuk tenang juga saat melihat wajah tidak nyaman Kise. Dia yang disembur kenapa si pirang yang tidak nyaman? Grrr.

"Jadi," mulai Kagami. Ia langsung mengernyit tidak suka ketika Kise mulai melahap tiramisu-nya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak makan apa-apa, oke? Aku satu sekolah dengan Aomine. Beda kelas." Kagami mengamati reaksi Kise. Pemuda itu hanya menggigit bibir. "Aku menyukainya."

Kali ini reaksi Kise lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Matanya membesar dan postur duduknya lebih tegak. "K-Kagami menyukai… Aominecchi?"

"Ya, aku suka Aomine," Kagami sekarang menatap Kise benci. "Sejak SMP kelas satu. Lalu kau datang dan dia menyukaimu. Dia bahkan tidak kenal kau. Tapi syukurlah. Dari apa yang kudengar dari Momoi, kau tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Kise cepat-cepat membuang muka. Ia paling takut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Okelah, anggap saja ia menyukai Aomine, lalu kenapa ia masih mempertahankan Haizaki?

"Oh, jadi kau menyukainya," Kagami tertawa sinis. "Kalian saling menyukai rupanya."

"Tidak seperti itu, Kagami," bantah Kise spontan.

"Kalau begitu jauhi dia," ujar Kagami memaksa. "Jauhi Aomine."

Kedua tangan Kise mengepal. "A-Aku tidak yakin tentang perasaanku pada Aominecchi. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku tidak mau menjauhinya. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjauh? Kau pikir memaksakan perasaanmu pada Aominecchi akan membuatnya menyukaimu? Kuberitahu satu hal, kalau begitu caranya, selamanya pun Aominecchi tidak akan suka padamu."

"Kau bisa bicara begitu karena tidak pernah patah hati, kan?" dengus Kagami. "Jelas lah. Kau kan model. Dan sekarang kau menjarah dunia tarik suara. Semua orang menginginkanmu."

"Siapa bilang? Aku juga pernah patah hati. Aku nembak orang waktu kecil dan dia menolakku," Kise _gloomy_. "Memang sih waktu itu kami baru enam tahun, tapi kan tetap saja. Cinta tidak memandang usia~"

Hoek. Kagami mau muntah rasanya. "Kalau itu sih bukan patah hati. Memang kau saja yang aneh. Umur enam tahun sudah kepikiran suka-sukaan. Dasar centil."

"_Mou_, siapa yang centil? Aku waktu kecil lucu, imut, dan polos kok. Nggak ada centil-centilnya."

"Heh, aku nggak percaya, dasar narsis!"

Mereka bertukar pandang kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, saya yang nulis juga tidak tahu.

"Bicara denganmu ternyata lumayan asik. Tapi kau mirip Aominecchi, ya? Dia juga suka mengataiku terus-terusan," Kise cemberut sedetik lalu tersenyum cerah pada Kagami.

Kagami mengerjap. Sepertinya baru kali ini ia melihat Kise benar-benar tersenyum dari hatinya. Mau tidak mau ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kalau begitu kan seolah-olah Kagami yang membuat Kise tersenyum. "T-Tentu saja. Aku dan dia memang sama. Tidak seperti kau yang berlawanan."

Senyum Kise lenyap dan Kagami sungguh-sungguh menyesal mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. "Hn, aku dan Aominecchi memang tidak cocok, ya? Setiap bertemu pasti bertengkar. Apa di sekolah dia juga begitu? Jujur saja aku sudah lelah begini terus."

Kagami berdeham. "Jadi kau mau menjauhinya?"

Kise menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku ingin bersama Aominecchi tapi terkadang dia begitu sulit di mengerti dan suka membuatku kesal. Dia labil, kau tahu? Sebentar-sebentar bersikap manis, lalu tiba-tiba jadi menyebalkan. Seperti punya dua kepribadian. Dia bukan Gemini, kan? Aku yang Gemini saja kayaknya nggak serepot dia."

Kagami _sweatdrop_. "Bukan, dia Virgo. Oh jadi kau Gemini, ya? Kau serepot dia, kok. Lebih repot malah."

"Ih, Kagami _hidoi_-_ssu_!" Kise manyun. Ia melirik jam. "Ah, gawat. Aku hampir telat." Ia buru-buru menghabiskan pesanannya dan meninggalkan uang pada Kagami lalu berjalan cepat ke pintu. Kagami ikut mengantar.

"Mau kemana memang?" tanya Kagami.

"Ada pemotretan satu jam lagi. Tapi tempatnya lumayan jauh dari sini," Kise panik.

Kagami menyeringai. "Salah sendiri mampir-mampir sebelum kerja. Oi, sebelum kau pergi ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

_Blink_. "Iya?"

"Aomine… kutitipkan padamu," Kagami menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melepasnya. Pokoknya mulai hari ini kau hanya boleh melihat Aomine seorang. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Kise _facepalm_. "…eh? Iya saja deh." Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran cepat sekali? Sepertinya baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kise mendengarnya bilang bahwa ia menyukai Aomine. Sekarang malah menyerahkan lelaki yang ia sukai pada Kise. Tapi berkat itulah Kise jadi yakin akan satu hal. "Kalau begitu aku permisi… Kagamicchi," Kise nyengir kemudian keluar.

"K-Kagamicchi?!"

"Itu panggilan yang digunakan Kise-_kun_ buat orang yang dia respek."

.

.

.

.

.

"HIEEEEEEE! K-Kau! Siapa kau? Muncul darimana, hah?"

Di tempat Kise berdiri tadi tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok lelaki mungil yang membungkuk 90 derajat. "Domo. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, teman Kise-_kun_."

"S-Selamat datang," Kagami masih shock. "Mau duduk dimana?"

"Dimana saja boleh, Kagami-_kun_," kata Kuroko sembari berjalan melewati Kagami ke tempat yang tadi diduduki Kise.

_Twitch_. _'Siapa sih si cebol ini? Terus dia tahu namaku darimana? Asdfghjkl.'_ "Mau pesan apa?" Kagami terdengar agak kesal. Ngapain coba teman Kise pakai kemari segala? Dia sudah cukup berurusan dengan kehidupan si pirang.

"Vanilla _shake_ satu," sahut Kuroko tegas.

Kagami mendengus. "Tunggu sebentar. Nanti saya antar." Ia bersiap pergi namun ditahan Kuroko.

"Um, maaf?"

"Ya?" _'Apalagi sekarang, bocah?'_ Kagami geram.

"Bisa tidak kau duduk disini seperti yang tadi kau lakukan untuk Kise-kun?" _*puppy eyes*_

_Blushhh_~ DEG. _'K-Kawaii~'_ "Y-Ya sudah! Kenapa pula kau mau aku duduk disini, hah? Jangan bilang kau juga mau curhat seperti Kise?"

"Tidak, aku cuma mau PDKT sama Kagami-_kun_."

JEDUERRRR.

"HAH?"

.

Sementara itu…

.

**From: Haizaki Shougo**

**Subject: [none]**

**Oi, Kise. Aku kangen nih. Ketemuan, yuk.**

.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Re: [none]**

**Shougo-**_**kun**_**, terima kasih untuk empat tahun belakangan. Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Jadi, kita sudahi sampai disini saja, ne? Maaf.**

**- Kise R.**

* * *

TBC.


	4. Starting Us

Makasih sudah membaca dan me-review chapter tiga. :)

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Hari minggu malam, Aomine masih juga nongkrong di rumah sambil nonton TV. Kali ini ia benar-benar menonton karena ia sempat melihat ada iklan yang menayangkan acara ulang tahun Heartfillia TV yang ke-22 dan salah satu bintang tamunya adalah Kise Ryouta. Maka karena itu, satu jam sebelum acara dimulai, Aomine sudah nongkrong di sofa dengan semangkuk keripik dan sebotol soda. Dan sekarang tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum film action yang kebetulan ditontonnya habis.

"Dai-_chan_ ngapain sih? Ki-_chan_ kan belum tentu nyanyi di awal. Ngapain di tongkrongin sampai nggak mandi begitu," suara siapa lagi ini kalau bukan Momoi? Kali ini Aomine yang sengaja mengundang Momoi ke apartemennya untuk mengerjakan PR karena dia bakal sibuk di depan TV.

"Aku tadi telepon Kasamatsu, katanya Kise penyanyi _opening_," gumam Aomine santai. Kakinya sekarang disilangkan di atas meja. "Sudah sana kerjakan PR-ku. Jangan malah ikut nonton."

"Sampah. Pokoknya aku minta kenaikan gaji," Momoi menggerutu kesal dan pindah ke kamar Aomine supaya bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan PR.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Panggung menggelap, cahaya kebiruan disorot ke tengah-tengah, tempat Kise berdiri dengan _tuxedo_ plus _microphone_ putih. Jantung Aomine langsung berdegup, seakan mau meloncat ke depan TV menghampiri Kise. Musik yang lembut pun mengalun dan Kise mulai menyanyi, menghanyutkan Aomine dalam belaian nada.

.

_Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta_

_Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya_

_Namun engkau datang di saat yang tidak tepat_

_Cintaku telah dimiliki_

.

_Maafkanlah diriku tak bisa bersamamu_

_Walau besar dan tulusnya rasa cintamu_

_Takkan mungkin untuk membagi cinta tulusku_

_Dan aku memilih setia_

.

_Inilah akhirnya harus ku akhiri_

_Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam_

_Maafkan diriku memilih setia_

_Walaupun kutahu cintamu lebih besar darinya_

.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membanjiri studio. Aomine dapat melihat senyum di bibir Kise sebelum lelaki itu pergi ke belakang panggung. Ia tertegun. Lagu yang dinyanyikan tadi… sepertinya… sepertinya ditujukan untuk… Aomine…?

Lelaki bersurai biru itu terdiam dalam waktu yang terasa lama sekali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan terburu-buru, menjatuhkan keripik dan sodanya ke lantai. Ia menyambar kunci ninja-nya dan berlari ke tangga darurat, mengabaikan teriakan marah Momoi.

Harus… Ia harus bertemu Kise… Sebab jika lagu itu memang ditujukan untuk Aomine, bukankah itu berarti Kise… Memilih Haizaki…?

Aomine menggertakkan gigi. "Enak saja. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi semudah itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan Haizaki mendapatkanmu semudah itu. Tunggu saja, Kise.

Setelah kebut-kebutan lumayan lama, Aomine akhirnya sampai di Heartfillia TV. Ia langsung berlari menyusuri koridor, mencari-cari pintu dengan nama Kise di depannya. Ketemu.

"Kise!"

Lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang ber-aura bling-bling yang masih mengenakan _tuxedo_ terkesiap kaget ketika seseorang mendobrak pintu sekaligus meneriakkan namanya. Ia menoleh dan apa yang dilihat matanya membuat senyumnya melebar. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi memanggilnya hanya mengenakan celana jeans sampai ke mata kaki. Udah itu aja, nggak pake apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya memerah padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Aomine _shirtless_.

"A-Aominecchi?" Ia berkata pelan, menyebut nama lelaki itu malu-malu. Apalagi di ruangan ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua.

"Yang tadi itu maksudnya apa?" Aomine terengah-engah, membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah lalu berjalan mendekati Kise.

Kise mengerjap ling-lung. "Hah? Yang tadi yang mana?" Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Aomine. Terus, apakah lelaki itu marah beneran atau Kise yang salah lihat?

Aomine mengguncang pundak Kise. "Lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu! Apa maksudnya, hah? Jadi kau sudah memilih? Dan pilihanmu jatuh pada si bodoh itu?"

"Pilihan apa, Aominecchi? Aku tidak tahu," seru Kise jengkel. "Tolong jangan tiba-tiba datang dan memarahiku." Kise menjauh dari Aomine dengan letih. Ia capek sekali malam ini. Tadi siang ia bernyanyi di Osaka dan malamnya ia harus sudah ada di Tokyo lagi. Berjam-jam di jalan kan membuat orang lelah. "Nih, pakai baju sana." Kegembiraan Kise ketika melihat Aomine tadi lenyap tak berbekas.

Aomine, yang sama kesalnya dengan Kise, tidak menyadari kalau lelaki itu juga mulai terpancing emosi. Ia melempar baju yang diberikan Kise. "Jangan pura-pura. Kau sendiri yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Semua itu tentang Haizaki, kan? Setia pada Haizaki?!"

Kise menatap Aomine.

.

Kemudian hening.

.

Hening panjang.

.

Hening.

.

Lalu Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Aomine menatap lelaki itu seolah dia sudah gila.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _baka_?" Aomine jadi salah tingkah. Wajar saja, soalnya kan Kise saat sedang tertawa berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Tanpa sadar, Kise berdiri di depan Aomine dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu. Senyum geli menghiasi wajahnya. "Aduh, Aominecchi, kau salah paham. Lagu itu _single_ debutku. Sejak sebelum aku mengenalmu, lagu itu sudah ada. Aku tidak menyanyikannya untukmu." Kise mengerjap. "Lagian kan aku sudah putus dengan Shougo-_kun_," gumamnya pelan.

Aomine menganga. "A-Apa?" Pikirannya kosong sesaat. Ia nyaris tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Benarkah Kise sudah putus dari Haizaki? Tapi… kenapa Aomine tidak sesenang yang ia kira, ya? "Wah, serius? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…?"

Sepasang manik madu mengerjap. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang ia putus dengan Haizaki karena ingin menguji perasaannya pada Aomine? "Uh, itu… aku…"

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyelamatkan Kise dari pertanyaan Aomine. "Kise, kau sudah—" orang yang tadi membuka pintu, Kasamatsu, terbengong-bengong melihat orang yang tidak seharusnya ada di ruangan tersebut. "Aomine-_kun_?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu melepaskan tangan Kise dari lehernya dan mengangguk singkat. "Kasamatsu."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kasamatsu heran. Lebih heran lagi saat ia sadar Aomine tidak memakai baju. "Kalau kayak gitu nanti kau bisa sakit. Momoi-_san_ mana? Kalian nggak bareng?"

"Ah, nggak. Aku sudah biasa begini kok," Aomine nyengir. "Satsuki di apartemenku. Aku pulang dulu deh. Yo, Kasamatsu."

"A-Aominecchi," Kise menahan lengan lelaki itu, ingin tahu kenapa Momoi bisa ada di apartemen Aomine malam-malam begini namun Aomine tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"Sampai ketemu, Kise," tukas Aomine kaku, menarik kembali lengannya lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Kasamatsu mengangkat alis. "Tiba-tiba datang, tiba-tiba pergi. Kau tahu nggak kenapa dia kesini, Kise? Mencarimu, ya? Hoo, jadi kalian sudah akrab nih? Biasanya juga kau marah-marah terus kalau ketemu dia."

Kise tersenyum lesu. "Yah, begitulah. Sepertinya aku tidak kembali ke Rakuzan malam ini. Aku langsung ke rumah saja. Aku sudah kirim _e-mail_ sih, tapi nanti kalau Akashicchi tanya tolong kasih tahu, ya."

Setelah berpamitan dengan kru Heartfillia TV yang lain, Kise pun berjalan ke halte bus terdekat. Ia merasa luar biasa lelah hari ini. Tadinya ia berpikir ia masih bisa menyanyi satu kali lagi tapi setelah bertemu Aomine, semangat Kise langsung padam. Aomine tidak terlihat bahagia saat ia bilang ia sudah putus dari Haizaki. Apa ia memilih orang yang salah? Apa ia seharusnya tetap bersama Haizaki saja?

"Aominecchi," Kise menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Di lain tempat, Aomine tengah duduk di sofa sembari dimaki-maki Momoi yang kesal karena harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Aomine.

"Kali ini Dai-_chan_ sudah keterlaluan. Tiba-tiba menelepon dan menyuruhku datang untuk mengerjakan PR sampai aku membatalkan janji nonton sama teman-temanku! Terus bukannya ikut ngerjain malah nonton TV dan akhirnya kabur setelah numpahin makanan. Aku juga kan yang beresin semua. Aku bukan pembantu Dai-_chan_!" Momoi mencak-mencak. Dua tangannya setia bertengger di pinggang.

"Hn," Aomine menguap lebar-lebar. "Maaf, maaf. Kau boleh pulang deh sekarang."

"Pulang?! Kau berani menyuruhku pulang setelah membuatku kesal begini, hah, Dai-chan?!"

Lalu bla-bla-bla-bla-bla. Aomine malas mendengarnya. Sepertinya kalau dekat-dekat dengan Aomine, Momoi jadi gadis yang suka marah-marah. "Oi, Satsuki," ucap Aomine setelah lima belas menit berlalu namun omelan Momoi masih berjalan _non-stop_.

Momoi tampak terengah-engah. "Apa?" sahutnya galak.

"Tadi aku ke tempat Kise," Aomine memperhatikan Momoi terdiam begitu mendengar ini. "Dia bilang dia sudah putus sama Haizaki. Tapi aku nggak merasakan apa-apa."

Gadis itu—mungkin karena sudah capek ngomel—menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Aomine. "Ya, memangnya kau harus merasakan apa?"

Aomine menggerutu. "Mana kutahu. Bukannya cewek lebih ahli soal cinta-cintaan? Hanya saja kupikir harusnya aku… tahu deh. Senang kali? Kan aku naksir Kise."

Momoi mangut-mangut. "Mungkin benar ya kata orang. Yang terlarang itu lebih menarik. Apa karena Ki-_chan_ sudah tidak terlarang alias tidak punya pacar jadi ketertarikan Dai-_chan_ pada Ki-_chan_ hilang?"

"Ah, masa segitunya? Aku bukan cowok kayak gitu kok!" bantah Aomine langsung.

"Hee? Memangnya Dai-_chan_ cowok kayak apa? Dilihat juga tahu kalau Dai-_chan_ ini tipe cowok brengsek." Ups. Momoi keceplosan.

"Sialan kau, Satsuki. Aku ini cowok baik-baik. Jangan sembarangan ngomong, ya," Aomine mendelik. "Lagian, aku yakin aku masih suka Kise."

"Gitu, ya?" Momoi bangkit berdiri, kelihatannya ingin pulang. "Ya, itu sih terserah Dai-_chan_. Aku nggak bisa bantu soalnya aku cewek, nggak ngerti soal perasaan cowok. Tapi kalau Dai-_chan_ benar-benar suka Ki-_chan_, pacarin dong. Ki-_chan_ kan cantik, banyak yang mau. Nggak kayak Dai-_chan_, jomblo lapuk!"

"Kalau mau menghina, mending pulang sana!" usir Aomine jengkel sembari menendang-nendang tas Momoi.

"Memang mau pulang, weeeekk~" Momoi melet kemudian ngibrit ke pintu. "Dadah, Dai-_chan_! Oyacumicumi!"

"Nggak usah sok imut, Satsuki!"

Grrrr.

Aomine _bad mood_ se-_bad mood bad mood_-nya. Dia sudah galau karena bingung dengan perasaannya pada Kise. Bukannya membantu, Momoi malah meledeknya terus. Sekarang ia harus ngapain? Siapa lagi yang bisa ditanyain soal percintaan selain Momoi? Masa tanya sama Midorima? Memikirkan hal itu saja Aomine jadi merinding disko.

Oh, iya. Kan masih ada satu orang lagi yang berpengalaman menyukai sesama jenis.

Tuu-ru-ru~ Tuu-ru-ru~

"Kagami?"

"_Heh, kupikir siapa menelepon malam-malam. Ternyata Ahomine."_

_Twitch_. "Aku sedang tidak mau bertengkar, Bakagami."

Terdengar suara dengusan dari seberang telepon. _"Terus mau apa? Jangan lama-lama. Aku lagi ada tamu."_

"Tamu?" Aomine terdengar tertarik. "Oi, jangan bilang gurumu Alex datang lagi? Mau ketemu dong."

"_Bukan! Orangnya cowok, kok!"_

Mendengar kata 'cowok', Aomine langsung ingat tujuan awalnya menelepon Kagami. "Uh, sebenarnya aku mau bertanya padamu… kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"_NGGAK! Jangan kepedean, Ahomine. Kau tahu istilah _move on_ nggak? Aku sudah _move on_ darimu. Sana kau kejar saja Kise-mu tercinta!"_

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku cuma mau tanya, kalau misalkan aku membalas perasaanmu, kau akan merasa senang atau biasa saja?"

Kagami terdiam cukup lama. _"Jangan bilang kau mulai meragukan perasaanmu pada Kise."_

STAB. Memang itu yang sedang Aomine rasakan. "Dia bilang padaku kalau dia sudah putus dari pacarnya."

"_Dan kau merasa biasa saja?"_ Aomine tidak menjawab dan ia mendengar Kagami menghela nafas. _"Aku yakin kau masih menyukai Kise. Kau cuma terlalu bodoh untuk merasa senang."_

"Oi!"

"_Sudah, ya. Kasihan tamuku menunggu."_ Klik.

Kagami mematikan sambungan sekaligus me-non-aktifkan ponselnya. Ia tidak mau menerima telepon dari Aomine lagi. Bukan karena dia masih sakit hati, tapi karena ia kesal pada tingkah dua orang yang jelas-jelas saling menyukai tersebut.

"Itu tadi Aomine-_kun_?"

"Whoaa!" Kagami terkejut, benar-benar melupakan keberadaan tamunya. "Jangan tiba-tiba bersuara begitu dong, Kuroko. Iya, itu Ahomine. Tapi… kok kau bisa kenal dia?"

"Kami teman main di _street_," sahut Kuroko singkat. "Jadi, kita mau ngapain di rumahmu, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Eh? Mau ngapain?" Kagami berkeringat. Otaknya mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. "M-Mana kutahu. Kan kau yang mengikutiku kemari, bodoh!"

"Gimana kalau kita main saja?"

_Gulp_. "M-Main?"

"Iya, _one-on-one_."

Mata Kagami membesar menatap lelaki kawaii di hadapannya. "_One-on-one_?!"

Kuroko mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri. "Tolong jangan mengulangi semua yang kuucapkan. Gimana? Mau _one-on-one_?"

"M-Mau!" seru Kagami bersemangat. Tapi semangatnya hilang digantikan dengan kebingungan saat melihat Kuroko berjalan ke pintu depan. "Kau mau kemana?"

Kuroko mengerjap. "Tentu saja ke lapangan basket, Kagami-kun. Mau _one-on-one_, kan?"

Gubrak! "O-Oh," Oh. Kirain _one-on-one_ yang itu. Kagami gondok. "Tunggu, aku ambil bolanya dulu." Dan tanpa disadari oleh Kagami yang sedang berjalan ke kamarnya, bibir Kuroko membentuk seringaian.

"Menggoda Kagami-_kun_ menyenangkan."

X

X

X

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama _signing event_ Aomine dan Kise sekaligus perilisan OST film Rakuzan—A Man In Love—yang mengangkat tema tentang kisah cinta sesama jenis. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran pembuat film tersebut karena homoseksual jelas merupakan hal yang masih tabu di kalangan masyarakat. Kise sampai was-was apakah film-nya akan populer atau malah namanya akan tercoreng jika film itu dikritik habis-habisan. Ralat: namanya dan nama Aomine. Mau tidak mau ia jadi teringat kalau sikap mereka agak canggung belakangan ini. Sejak Kise memberitahu Aomine tentang putusnya ia dengan Haizaki, lelaki itu tidak pernah sama lagi. Memang Aomine masih sering menggoda dan menjahilinya, tapi lelaki itu tidak pernah lagi bilang bahwa ia menyukai Kise. Hubungan mereka seakan berhenti sampai disana. Kise sendiri bingung namun gengsi dan takut untuk bertanya pada Aomine. Bagaimana kalau jawaban Aomine tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya?

"Hei, kau sudah siap, kan? Lima menit lagi _signing event_-nya akan dimulai," tegur Kasamatsu begitu menemui Kise di ruang duduk.

Mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi, Kise menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku keluar sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Aominecchi?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan cangkir plastik bekas minum di tempat sampah.

Kasamatsu memutar mata. "Aomine sudah di luar dari tadi. Kau ini kebanyakan bengong," Melirik cangkir di tempat sampah, ia melanjutkan, "Kau minum kopi lagi? Kenapa kau susah sekali dinasehati? Kopi itu tidak bagus untuk lambungmu."

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa, kok, senpai," sahut Kise. Ia senang karena manager-nya tidak bisa mengocehinya lagi karena mereka sudah tiba di belakang panggung _signing event_.

"Hai, Ki-_chan_," suara Momoi yang terdengar ramah dan menyenangkan menyapa Kise hangat. "Terakhir kita bertemu dua hari yang lalu, ya."

Kise tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Hai, Momoicchi."

Belum sempat berbincang-bincang lebih lama, Kise sudah diseret ke depan panggung _signing event_ bersama Aomine. Mereka duduk berdampingan setelah salah satu _staff_ menjelaskan tentang peraturan _signing event_. Penggemar boleh memberikan apa saja untuk ditandatangani Aomine dan Kise namun tidak boleh berlama-lama. Acara pun dimulai. Satu per satu gadis kecil maupun wanita dewasa bergiliran berjalan di hadapan Aomine dan Kise. Akhirnya tiba pada satu gadis yang hanya menyodorkan kertas putih.

Alis Kise terangkat. Senyumnya—yang sudah terpasang sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu—masih bertahan di bibirnya. "Kau boleh memberikan kami apa saja, _Ojou_-_san_. Poster, majalah, apa saja."

Gadis itu terlihat agak gugup. "A-Aku tidak punya CD kalian jadi aku membawa kertas. Poster dan majalah juga tidak punya."

Aomine menatap Kise aneh lalu menandatangani kertas itu. "Sudahlah, Kise. Kenapa tanya-tanya? Kau cuma perlu tanda tangan saja, kan? Nih, giliranmu."

"T-Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_," gumam gadis itu, menerima kembali kertas putihnya dan memberikannya pada Kise. "E-Eh, aku penggemar berat Kise-_kun_."

Senyum Kise melebar. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan CD _single_ debut-nya, Kiseki. "Ini punyaku. Sudah tidak baru lagi karena aku sering mendengarnya," ia tertawa. "Tapi kuharap kau mau menerima ini." Ia menandatangani kertas beserta CD itu. "Siapa namamu?"

_Blush_. "R-Rena… Aizawa Rena."

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Rena-_chan_," Setelah membubuhkan nama Rena di CD dan kertas putih, Kise mengulurkan tangan.

Gadis itu menjabat tangannya ragu-ragu. "A-Aku suka Kise-_kun_!"

"Ahaha, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Kise ramah, melambaikan tangannya pada gadis bernama Rena itu.

"Kau itu ngapain, sih?" tanya Aomine, terlihat tidak senang.

"Bersikap ramah pada penggemar, kan?" Kise balik bertanya. "Memangnya ngapain lagi, Aominecchi?"

Aomine diam. Tetap diam sampai satu jam kemudian saat mereka selesai menandatangani tiga ratus CD dan berbagai macam poster serta pernak-pernik lainnya.

"Minum?"

"Terima kasih," Kise tersenyum menerima tawaran botol dari Kasamatsu. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Siapa sangka terus-terusan tersenyum selama tiga jam bisa membuat pegal juga. "Masih dua hari lagi, ya?"

Kasamatsu nyengir. "Ya. _Signing event_ di Tokyo memang tinggal dua hari lagi. Tapi masih ada tiga hari di Osaka."

Kise menghela nafas panjang. Selama enam hari ia harus duduk diam tiga jam dan tersenyum pada semua orang seperti orang gila. Masih lima hari lagi. Ia harus bertahan. Lagipula, bisa ketemu dengan penggemarnya adalah hal yang bagus, kan? Ia juga masih bisa bertemu Aomine.

"Oi, Kise."

"Hn?" Ia menoleh dan melihat Aomine meletakkan dua jari di pelipisnya seolah sedang hormat dan menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Sampai ketemu besok."

_Blush_! "S-Sampai ketemu besok," gagapnya.

Aomine nyengir lalu menghilang bersama Momoi dan _staff_ Seirin. Kise pun ikut pulang ke Rakuzan bersama Kasamatsu dan _staff_-nya. Dua hari berikutnya, lagi-lagi mereka harus menandatangani _merchandise_ milik lima ratus fans mereka selama tiga jam penuh. Kise tak henti-hentinya menghitung hari dimana semua kelelahan ini selesai. Masih ada tiga hari di Osaka. Semoga saat itu bibirnya masih bisa tersenyum normal. Hari ini saja bibirnya sampai kaku.

"Minum?"

Seperti kemarin, Kasamatsu menawarinya minuman lagi. Kise menggeleng. "Aku mau yang dingin. Ada es krim tidak?" tanyanya sembari melihat-lihat tas belanjaan _staff_. Hanya ada berbotol-botol air putih, minuman penambah stamina, minuman bervitamin, dan minuman penambah ion. Wajahnya berubah lesu.

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Mana mungkin ada es krim. Kau ini maunya aneh-aneh saja. Sudah minum air putih gih. Itu juga dingin, kok. Dari pada nanti dehidrasi."

"Tapi aku kepingin…"

"Nih."

Kise menoleh ke samping dan melihat es krim bekas makan disodorkan padanya. "Eh?"

"Mau es krim, kan?" Aomine menyeringai. "Tadi aku nitip Satsuki. Cuma ada satu."

Wajah Kise sontak memerah. "T-Tapi itu kan bekas Aominecchi." Semau-maunya Kise makan es krim, mana mau ia makan yang bekas. Apalagi bekas Aomine. Itu kan artinya ciuman tidak langsung. _'Duh, mikir apa sih aku ini…'_

Aomine memasang tampang—sok—polos. "Memang kalau bekas aku kenapa? Nggak jorok, kok."

"Bukan begitu maksudku-_ssu_!" sahut Kise cepat. Aomine hanya menatapnya nanar dan menyodorkan es krim ke depan mulutnya. Ia gelagapan. Bagaimana ini? Memejamkan mata, ia merasakan es krim rasa vanila tersebut menyentuh bibirnya. Manis. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat es krim itu.

Aomine terkekeh. "Makannya berantakan," Ia menyentuh sudut-sudut bibir Kise yang kena vanila lalu menjilat jarinya. "Kayak anak kecil."

Psssshhh. "I-Itu kan salah Aominecchi!"

"Oh ya, aku mau bilang kalau aku nggak bisa ikut _signing event_ di Osaka."

Kise terdiam. Tidak bisa ikut? Padahal satu-satunya hal yang membangkitkan semangatnya adalah keberadaan Aomine. Dan sekarang Aomine tidak bisa ikut? "Kenapa?"

Aomine menggerutu. "Jadwalku padat. Untuk tiga hari ke depan, aku ada _fan meeting_ di Fukuoka. Hah, dasar Satsuki gila. Sepertinya dia mau membunuhku."

"Hm, begitu ya…"

"Kenapa? Tentunya kau bisa bertahan tiga hari tanpa aku, kan?" Aomine mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlalu.

Kise menghela nafas. _'Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang ingin Aominecchi katakan?'_

X

X

X

Sampai sekarang Aomine masih belum bilang apa-apa. Rasanya Kise tidak berani berharap lagi. Mungkin Aomine memang sudah tidak menyukainya. Salah dia juga sih karena disaat lelaki itu mengejarnya, ia malah bersikap jelek dan menolaknya meski jelas-jelas ia tertarik pada lelaki itu. Apakah ini yang namanya karma?

"Kise, jangan lupa hari ini ada pemotretan sama Aomine. Aku ke toilet dulu. Kau mau duluan atau menungguku?" Kasamatsu melongokkan kepalanya dari luar.

Kise menatap _manager_-nya sayu. "Tempatnya dekat, kan? Kalau begitu aku duluan saja."

Kasamatsu mengernyit. "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Kau sudah minum obat? Kuberitahu, ya, kau itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tolong jangan sampai sakit. Shirogane-_san_ bisa tidak senang."

"Kalau ada obatnya juga pasti aku sudah minum dari dulu, Kasamatsu-_senpai_," Kise pundung. Iyalah. Sakit hati mana ada obatnya.

Namun rupanya Kasamatsu salah paham. Lelaki itu langsung terlihat panik. "Tidak ada obatnya? O-Oi, kau nggak menderita kanker, kan? Astaga, Kise, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Kau ikut kemo nggak? Meskipun menyebabkan kebotakan, tapi kemungkinanmu sembuh lebih besar." Suaranya panik dan prihatin.

Kise memutar mata. "Aku nggak sakit kanker. _Senpai_ tega sekali, sih. Menyumpahi aku seperti itu. Sudah, ya. Aku duluan. Sampai ketemu, _senpai_."

Meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang masih asik mengoceh soal cara-cara mengatasi kanker, Kise berjalan ke studio yang digunakan sebagai tempat pemotretannya bersama Aomine. Aomine. Menyebut nama itu saja seakan menyayat hati Kise. Rasanya sakit. Namun Kise tidak akan menangis memohon pada Aomine untuk bersikap hangat padanya. Kalau pemuda tan itu tidak mencintainya lagi, ia akan mundur teratur sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Aomine. Tapi masalahnya, Aomine tidak pernah memberitahu Kise tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka. Itu membuat Kise berharap.

"_Konnichiwa_," Pupilnya yang datar membelalak begitu ia melangkah ke dalam studio. Pasalnya ia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan Aomine dan Momoi yang kelihatannya sedang berciuman. Oh, ya sudahlah. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi. Namun matanya tidak berpendapat sama karena sedetik kemudian air matanya menetes. Setetes, dua tetes, sebelum akhirnya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "Aominecchi…"

Momoi-lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Kise. Ia tersentak dan menjauh dari Aomine. "Aduh, Ki-_chan_ pasti salah paham. Aku dan Dai-_chan_ tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku cuma—Ki-_chan_, tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Dai-_chan_, cepat susul Ki-_chan_!"

Aomine mendengus dan langsung mengejar Kise. Ia merasa _déjà vu_. Sepertinya ia dulu pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Dulu, waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu, Aomine juga mengejar Kise karena lelaki itu menamparnya. Aomine menyeringai ketika menyadari saat itu mereka berbagi ciuman pertama mereka atas paksaan Aomine. Bila diingat-ingat, sikap Aomine pada Kise memang tidak ada yang baik.

BRAK!

Rupanya mereka sudah tiba di Rakuzan dan Kise baru saja membanting pintu tepat di depan mukanya. Pemuda tan itu mulai menggedor-gedor, tidak peduli bila pintu tersebut rusak. Malahan bagus karena ia bisa menarik Kise ke hadapannya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Momoi.

"Kise! Buka pintunya!"

"Ngapain Aominecchi kesini? Aku tidak mau bertemu Aominecchi!"

"Kau salah paham. Tadi Satsuki—"

"Aominecchi tidak usah menjelaskan apapun. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya Aominecchi. Pulang sana!"

Aomine menggeram. "Tolong jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu, Kise. Buka pintunya dan kita selesaikan masalah kita secara dewasa."

"Maaf kalau aku tidak dewasa. Lebih baik Aominecchi pulang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan-_ssu_!"

"Tadi itu kau salah lihat, _baka_," Aomine kini menendang pintu. "Satsuki cuma mau membantu meniup mataku karena aku kelilipan. Tapi kau sudah keburu salah paham. Jadi dia nggak jadi niup. Mataku masih perih nih."

"Terus aku harus bilang WOW sambil keliling Rakuzan gitu? Sana pergi, Ahominecchi!"

_Twitch_. "Benar, ya! Aku pergi nih!"

Kise hening sejenak. "Iya! Sana pergi!"

Aomine melotot. "Terserah!" Ia menendang pintu itu sekali lagi lalu berjalan cepat kembali ke studio. _'Peduli amat-lah sama si Kise bodoh itu! Dia yang menyuruhku pergi, berarti aku tidak bersalah! Cih!'_

Klek.

"…Aominecchi _baka_-_ssu_…"

"Kise?"

Lelaki pirang itu tersentak kaget. "Nijimura-_senpai_?"

Nijimura Shuzou, penyanyi senior berusia dua puluh dua tahun, tersenyum pada Kise. "Aku lihat, lho. Yang tadi itu pacarmu, ya? Bertengkarnya heboh sekali. Kukira dia mau menghancurkan pintu ini." Nijimura mengetuk pintu ruangan Kise dengan jarinya.

"Pacarku dari Hongkong!" seru Kise. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Orang kayak gitu jadi pacarku? Nggak sudi. Huh."

Nijimura terkekeh pelan. "Terus kenapa nangis? Pasti cowok yang tadi deket-deket cowok lain deh. Terus kamu cemburu, kan?"

"Nijimura-_senpai_ _kowai_-_ssu_," Kise menyipitkan mata curiga. "Jangan-jangan _senpai_ bisa baca pikiran orang, ya?"

"Ya, semua orang juga pasti tahu begitu melihatmu. Di mukamu tertulis besar-besar kalau kau lagi cemburu berat," kata Nijimura sambil nyengir. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Kise melihat senior-nya menatap layar ponsel dan menyeringai. "Sebentar ya, Kise. Aku mau menelepon."

"Un, silakan saja, _senpai_," Kise tersenyum.

Nijimura terdiam, menunggu orang yang di teleponnya mengangkat. Kemudian senyumnya mengambang. "Haizaki, ini aku."

DEG.

H-Haizaki?

Haizaki Shougo?

"Nanti malam kau di rumah, kan? Aku pulang jam tujuh. Setelah itu aku langsung ke rumahmu. Jangan kemana-mana, ya," Nijimura diam lagi lalu tertawa. "_Jaa_, sampai nanti." Mematikan ponselnya, Nijimura tersenyum menatap Kise. "Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan rekaman nih. Ada janji."

"H-Hahah. Itu tadi pacarnya _senpai_, ya? Wah, aku nggak pernah dengar _senpai_ punya pacar." Begitu selesai mengatakan itu, Kise mengutuk dirinya yang terdengar menyelidik.

"Uh, pacar, ya? Mungkin," tawa Nijimura salah tingkah. "Eh, masa sih? Aku pernah membawanya kesini, kok. Oh iya, kau kan belum kerja disini waktu aku membawa dia kemari."

Kise membatu. Sejak sebelum Kise kerja disini? Tapi kan ia dan Haizaki masih berpacaran waktu itu. "E-Eh? Begitu, ya? Semoga langgeng ya, _senpai_. Sudah berapa lama nih?"

"Tahun ini tiga tahun," Nijimura nyengir. "Sudah, ya. Aku mau rekaman. Sampai jumpa, Kise. Semangat terus kerjanya, ahaha," Ia melambai lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise.

Tiga tahun? Haizaki sudah jadi pacarnya sejak SD, sial! Entah kenapa ada yang menyengat hati Kise. Ia tertawa miris. Memutuskan Haizaki ternyata pilihan yang tepat. Walaupun awalnya ia mengira dengan memutuskan Haizaki, ia bisa bahagia bersama Aomine. Bodoh. Sungguh, Kise Ryouta merasa dirinya bodoh sekali sampai bisa berpikir seperti itu. Bahagia bersama Aomine? Kapan Aomine pernah membahagiakannya? Kapan?

"Aominecchi…"

Air mata Kise mengalir lagi.

X

X

X

Pagi ini cerah sekali, berlawanan dengan suasana hati Aomine yang muram. Setelah kejadian di studio itu, ia tidak pernah bicara dengan Kise lagi. Meskipun ia ingin sekali menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka tapi Kise tidak pernah mau dengar. Ia juga ingin menyalahkan Momoi namun dalam hatinya ia tahu ialah yang paling pantas disalahkan. Ia tidak pernah peduli pada Kise sejak lelaki itu putus dari Haizaki. Bukannya tidak mau peduli, tapi Aomine tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kise kan sudah bukan milik Haizaki, berarti secara tidak langsung dia sudah jadi milik Aomine dong? Makanya ia tidak mengejar-ngejar Kise lagi. Kalau dulu kan Kise masih sama Haizaki, jadi harus dikejar biar putus. Kejam, ya?

Pintu ruang istirahatnya tiba-tiba didobrak buka dan seruan Momoi nyaris menulikan indera pendengarannya. "Dai-_chan_~! Tumben pagi-pagi sudah di kantor. Gara-gara aku tidak tahu kau mengubah kebiasaan, tadi aku mampir ke rumahmu dulu nih!"

"Ada apa, sih? Sudah tahu masih pagi, malah teriak-teriak begitu. Mau bangunin satu Tokyo?" Aomine sewot.

"Yeee, Dai-_chan_ lebay, ah. Sudah jam sembilan tahu. Tidak usah dibangunin juga sudah pada bangun. Memangnya pada malas kayak Dai-_chan_?" Momoi melet-melet.

Aomine mendelik. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa kesini, hah? Mau membuatku kesal? Mending kau pergi saja kalau begitu."

Momoi cemberut sembari melempar koran yang dari tadi ia bawa pada teman kecilnya itu. "Sudah bagus aku sampai membeli koran buat memberitahumu. Malah disuruh pergi. Ya sudah aku pergi saja. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan cari aku, Ahomine!"

Meskipun berniat mengabaikan koran yang dilempar Momoi, toh dalam hati ia penasaran juga dan akhirnya mengambil koran itu. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk tahu apa maksud Momoi karena begitu ia membaca kalimat pertama yang bisa ia lihat, ia menemukan dua nama yang tidak seharusnya ada dalam satu kalimat. Nama Kise dan Haizaki.

Lagi-lagi, Aomine menemukan dirinya berkendara secepat yang ia bisa untuk menemui Kise. Dulu di Heartfillia TV, kali ini di Rakuzan. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu berbakat memanggil Aomine ke tempatnya berada. _Déjà vu_ sekali lagi menyerang si surai biru saat ia berlari menyusuri koridor.

"Oi, Kise," seru Aomine begitu melihat penyanyi pirang yang familiar berjalan di koridor Rakuzan. "Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi diam-diam kau bertemu dengan Haizaki?"

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, Aomine," lelaki di sebelah Kise bersuara, membuat Aomine sadar bahwa Kise tidak sendirian. "Aku Nijimura, senior Kise. Foto di koran itu sebenarnya ada aku juga. Dan Haizaki yang disana itu pacarku. Jadi tolong jangan marah pada Kise. Ini hanya salah paham."

"Pacarmu?" Aomine membeo. Sejak kapan si Haizaki pacaran dengan orang ini? Bukankah dia baru saja putus dari Kise? Tapi yang paling penting, buat apa Kise ketemuan dengan Haizaki dan pacar barunya?"

"Iya, dia—"

"Sudahlah," Kise melempar senyum pada seniornya. "_Senpai_ tidak perlu ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak enak pada senpai. Lebih baik aku dan Aominecchi bicara di tempat lain saja. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Shougo-_kun_ juga, ya. Aku permisi, _senpai_."

Kise membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan ke ruangannya. Ia mengisyaratkan Aomine untuk mengikutinya. Ia sudah tahu lelaki itu akan datang menemuinya begitu melihat koran tadi pagi. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah kenapa Aomine peduli. Sikap Aomine yang tidak jelas itu malah membuatnya sakit hati. Lebih baik ia mengakhiri semuanya sekarang dari pada harus ditunda lebih lama dan membuatnya makin sakit hati.

"Kise—"

"Aominecchi," ia memotong perkataan pemuda _tan_ itu. "Jujur, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau datang menemuiku hanya karena berita di koran gosip seperti itu. Marah-marah pula. Memangnya menurutmu aku rendah sekali sampai mau kembali pada orang yang jelas-jelas selingkuh saat dia masih pacaran denganku?"

Aomine _facepalm_. "Haaah. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… kau tidak mau bicara padaku beberapa hari belakangan. Menurutmu apa yang kupikirkan begitu melihat koran itu?"

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa? Dulu bersikap manis padaku, lalu bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa, lalu sekarang kau sok cemburu saat melihat berita aku keluar sama Haizaki," Kise memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas. "Sudah, hentikan saja sampai disini. Aku mengerti kalau kau hanya main-main. Aku yang bodoh karena menganggap serius."

"Main-main?" Mata Aomine memicing. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah memerangkap Kise di sofa dengan kedua lengannya. "Akan kutunjukkan seberapa main-mainnya aku." Kemudian ia melumat bibir Kise dengan kasar, senang ketika Kise merinding di dalam dekapannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kise balas mencium Aomine.

BRAK.

"Oi, Kise, kau—" Wajah Kasamatsu memucat di depan pintu. "EEEEKK! _Gomen_, _gomen_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang… sibuk. Permisi!"

Mengabaikan Kasamatsu yang sudah melenggang pergi, Aomine menjauhi Kise dan duduk di ujung sofa. Melirik lelaki pirang di ujung yang lain, ia mendengus. "Jalang."

Kise tertawa pelan sembari menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Mungkin aku memang jalang."

_Twitch_. Aomine menarik kedua kaki Kise sampai lelaki itu duduk di pangkuannya. Melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh si pirang sembari mencium kening lelaki itu, ia berbisik, "Bodoh."

"…"

"…"

"Aku… kangen Aominecchi-_ssu_."

Menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Kise. "Kalau begitu jangan menghindariku, bodoh." Bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia kembali menyentuh bibir ber-_lip gloss_ Kise dengan bibirnya.

X

X

X

"Lalu? Lalu? Akilnya si bodoh Aomine itu nggak jadiang sama Cyouta-papa, kan?"

"Oi! Apa maksudmu si bodoh Aomine ? Aku ini ayahmu tahu. Panggil aku papa."

Kise hanya bisa nyengir lebar melihat kelakuan suami dan anaknya. Ya, suami dan anak. Setelah banyaknya masalah yang menimpa kehidupan percintaannya, Kise kini berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, sudah menikah, dan punya satu anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun bernama Aomine Daichi. Bukan anak adopsi, kok. Itu anak kandung. Berkat penelitian Midorima, Kise dan Aomine bisa punya anak sendiri. Yang hamil jelas Kise karena, apa ada yang bisa membayangkan Aomine dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk mengandung? Nggak lah ya.

"Aominecchi, jangan teriak-teriak begitu-_ssu_. Sudah malam. Nanti mengganggu orang di sebelah," Kise memperingatkan Aomine lalu mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. "Ceritanya lanjut besok ya, Dai-_cchi_. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Ayo bilang _'oyasuminasai'_ sama Ryouta-papa dan Daiki-papa."

"_Oyasuninasai_, Cyouta-papa," Daichi mencium pipi Kise. Kalau sama Aomine, ia mendengus sambil berbalik, tidak mau menatap Aomine. "_Oyasuni_, Aomine."

Aomine sudah hampir memukul Daichi kalau bukan karena Kise menahannya. "Oi, Daichi! Jangan tidak sopan. Panggil aku Daiki-papa."

"_Mou_, Aominecchi tidak boleh memukul Dai-_cchi_," seru Kise _shock_. "Dia kan anakmu. Kau kejam sekali sih, Aominecchi."

"Kenapa kau membela dia terus, hah? Tahu begini aku tidak mau punya anak. Menyusahkan saja. Sana urus anak tidak berguna itu. Aku mau keluar," Aomine men-_death glare_ Kise kemudian pergi dari apartemen setelah membanting pintu.

Kise hanya bisa diam menahan sakit hati. Sudah berapa kali ia dan Aomine bertengkar karena Daichi tidak mau bersikap sopan pada Aomine? Menurut Aomine, tindakan Kise yang terus-terusan membela Daichi itulah yang membuat Daichi bersikap tidak sopan. Kise terlalu sayang pada anak semata wayangnya itu sampai tidak tega memarahinya. Dia begitu mirip Aomine—kecuali kulitnya. Rambut dan iris biru tua yang sama, wajah yang sama, dan bahkan sikap kasar yang sama. Gimana Kise bisa nggak sayang sama Daichi kalau Daichi dan Aomine bagai pinang dibelah dua begitu?

"Cyouta-papa," jemari mungil Daichi mengguncang lengan Kise. "Cyouta-papa jangan sedih. Daichi jadi ikut sedih."

Kise tersenyum lembut. "Ryouta-papa nggak sedih kok. Dai-_cchi_ tidur, ya? Papa mau ke kamar papa. Apa Dai-_cchi_ mau tidur sama-sama?"

Daichi menggeleng. Ekor dinosaurus yang dipeluknya juga ikut bergoyang. "Enggak. Aku mau tidul sendili aja. Tatta, Cyouta-papa."

Kise kembali mengangkat Daichi ke kasurnya sebelum mematikan lampu dan kembali ke kamar. Sendirian, pikirannya jadi jalan kemana-mana. Ia mencemaskan Aomine. Terakhir kali mereka bertengkar, lelaki itu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk dengan bekas lipstik dimana-mana dan mereka tidak saling bicara selama tiga hari. Perlahan, Kise memeluk gulingnya erat, merasa kedinginan meskipun sudah menyelimuti dirinya rapat-rapat. Ia ingin bersama Aomine sekarang.

_'Kau kemana, Aominecchi?'_

Sementara itu, di lapangan dekat apartemen Aomine terlihat delapan orang sedang berkumpul. Tujuh laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Enam laki-laki bermain _three-on-three_ sementara sisanya duduk di bench bersama si perempuan.

"Jadi, Dai-_chan_ bertengkar lagi dengan Ki-_chan_, huh?" Momoi Satsuki, mantan manager Aomine, memberikan senyum prihatin. Gadis itu berhenti menjadi manager Aomine untuk mengejar cita-citanya sebagai model, dan sekarang dia adalah model yang lumayan tenar di Asia.

"Nggak tahu ah, Satsuki. Malas membicarakan itu. Kapan nih selesainya? Aku juga mau main," gerutu Aomine, memelototi enam pemain yang lari bolak-balik lapangan sembari men-_dribble_ bola basket.

"Kenapa, sih? Gara-gara Dai-_chan_ kecil lagi? Dai-_chan_ cemburuan, ya. Dai-_chan_ kecil kan memang masih butuh perhatian Ki-_chan_. Kau sebagai ayah harus memaklumi dong," nasehat Momoi.

Perempatan menghiasi wajah Aomine. "Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi masalahnya anak bodoh itu tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali. Dari awal dia cuma mau Kise yang jadi ayahnya. Yang membiayai hidupnya kan aku. Sudah nyusahin tidak tahu diri."

Momoi meringis. "Kata-katamu kasar seperti biasa ya, Dai-_chan_."

"Kita istirahat dulu," perintah Akashi. Keenam orang yang tadi main berkumpul di dekat Aomine dan Momoi. Ada yang minum air, ada yang mengelap keringat, ada yang duduk-duduk saja, ada yang tergeletak di lapangan—ya, itu memang Kuroko. Bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa bermain basket bersama? Mereka bertemu di pesta pernikahan Aomine dan Kise lalu akhirnya jadi dekat.

"Kau lagi," ujar Akashi terdengar muak saat melihat wajah Aomine. "Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini? Tidak mengajak Ryouta… Kalian bertengkar?"

Aomine mendengus. "Kalian sendiri juga keluar malam-malam, kan? Dan sejak kapan kau suka mencampuri urusan orang, Akashi?"

"Kami semua kan belum menikah, Aomine-_kun_," Kuroko, yang sudah sadar, menimpali. "Sementara Murasakibara-_kun_ dan Himuro-_kun_ belum punya anak."

"Sebagai pimpinan Kise, apakah salah kalau aku mencemaskan kehidupan pernikahan kalian yang berantakan?" Akashi menatap Aomine sinis.

"Mine-_chin_ jangan terlalu kejam pada Kise-_chin_," Murasakibara membuka botol ketiganya. "Nanti Kise-_chin_ nggak mau sama Mine-_chin_ lagi."

"Heh, susah sih ngomong sama Ahomine. Mungkin sebaiknya Kise cepat sadar dan meninggalkanmu," Kagami menyeringai.

"Asdfghjkl! Lebih baik kalian diam saja. Jangan membuatku tambah pusing," Aomine mengacak rambutnya. "Ini salahmu, Midorima. Kalau bukan karena penelitianmu, kami nggak akan bisa punya anak dan hidupku akan bahagia selamanya."

Midorima mendelik. "Waktu itu kau sendiri yang mau _nanodayo_. Jangan menyalahkan orang ketika hasilnya tidak seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Mine-_chin_ bodoh sih. Jadi nggak bisa merawat anak. Aku jadi kasihan sama Kise-_chin_. Semoga aku dan Muro-_chin_ tidak begitu, ya?" kata Murasakibara datar.

Himuro _sweatdrop_. "Hahaha, iya."

Akashi menghela nafas. "Jadi kesimpulannya kau habis bertengkar dengan Ryouta karena Daichi. Terus kau kabur kesini, meninggalkan suami dan anakmu di rumah?"

Mata Momoi berkaca-kaca. Biar dramatis katanya. "Dai-_chan_ kejam sekali. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ki-_chan_ dan Dai-_chan_ kecil? Hikss~"

"Jangan lebay, Momoi," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aomine-_kun_," Kuroko diam sejenak, menunggu semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Daichi-_kun_, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Kagami panas dingin. "Oi, ngapain mengurusi anak orang? Kalau anak itu nggak mirip Ahomine sih aku nggak keberatan."

Kuroko mengerjap. "Justru bahaya kan kalau Daichi-_kun_ mirip Kise-_kun_?"

"Jelas lebih bagus mirip Ki-_chan_ daripada mirip Dai-_chan_. Lagipula yang mengandung sembilan bulan kan Ki-_chan_. Harusnya mirip Ki-_chan_ dong," Momoi tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar," Akashi mulai mengasah gunting. Semuanya hening seketika.

.

"Uhuk."

.

Blink. Satu per satu kepala mereka menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Merah, hijau, biru muda, merah kehitaman, biru tua, pink, hitam, dan ungu.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Momoi langsung berlari ke arah bocah kecil dengan piyama Hello Kitty yang memeluk boneka dinosaurus kuning. "_Kawaii_, _kawaii_, _kawaii_~! Halo, Dai-_chan_. Lama tidak berjumpa, _ne_? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu itu setahun yang lalu, ya?"

"Satsuci-_obaasan_, lepasin aku," Daichi meronta-ronta. Tidak sengaja, boneka dino-nya jatuh. Ia mulai menangis. "Huweee, dino jatoh."

Kuroko segera merebut (?) Daichi dari Momoi dan mengembalikan boneka dino-nya. "_Domo_, Daichi-_kun_. Masih ingat aku? Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

Daichi mengerjap, mengenali lelaki yang menggendongnya. "Ah! Tetsuya-_ojiisan_!"

Wajah Kuroko berbinar-binar. Ia menyeka air mata Daichi dan memeluk anak itu dengan OOC. Kagami _facepalm_. Dalam hati ia menyusun rencana untuk melamar Kuroko dan punya anak sendiri jadi Kuroko tidak usah menyayangi anak Ahomine. Lalu ia mengambil Daichi dari tangan Kuroko dan mengoper-nya ke Murasakibara.

"Sudah, ya. Kasihan Aho—um, Aomine kecilnya nggak bisa nafas, ehehe," Kagami nyengir, membuat Kuroko melotot habis-habisan karena Daichi-nya _(__**nya**__?!)_ diambil.

"Taiga-_ojiisan_ silik gala-gala enggak dipeluk Tetsuya-_ojiisan_," Daichi menjulurkan lidah, meledek Kagami.

Murasakibara juga berbinar ketika menatap makhluk kecil di tangannya. Daichi sendiri berasa digendong raksasa. "Halo, Dai-_chin_," ia mengulurkan pocky rasa cokelat-nya. "Mau?"

Jari-jari kecil Daichi langsung menggapai-gapai stik berlumur cokelat itu. "Mau! Mau! A-aaa, minta, Atshushi-_ojiisan_! Hap." Ia langsung memakan pocky itu sampai habis.

Himuro yang tidak tahan dengan ke-unyu-an Daichi langsung mengecup pipi balita itu. "Daichi lucu sekali, ya."

"Tatsuya-_ojiisan_," Daichi mengulurkan tangannya yang berhiaskan cokelat pada Himuro, tanda minta digendong.

Saat Himuro mau mengambil Daichi, Midorima sudah keburu mengangkat bocah itu duluan. Lelaki berkacamata tersebut membersihkan tangan Daichi dengan tisu basah. "Aku bukannya mau menggendongmu, ya. Aku cuma mau membersihkan tanganmu yang kotor _nanodayo_." _Tsundere_-nya kambuh!

Tapi Midorima luluh juga saat Daichi berseru, "Shintalou-_ojiisan_!" Si maniak horoskop itu langsung tersipu-sipu sambil menepuk kepala Daichi.

"Shintarou."

Glek… Dengan tidak rela, Midorima mengakui kekalahannya dan menyerahkan Daichi pada Akashi. Anak kecil itu langsung memeluk Akashi erat.

"Syejuulou-_niichan_!"

Member Kiseki no Sedai, Himuro, Kagami, dan Satsuki ber-gubrak ria. Kesal juga sih, yang lain dipanggil 'paman' dan 'bibi' tapi Akashi dipanggil 'kakak'. Apalagi Kagami, Kuroko, dan Satsuki yang berusia sama dengan Akashi.

Si manik _heterochrome_ itu tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Daichi? Lain kali jangan jalan-jalan di jam begini, ya. Nanti masuk angin."

Daichi mengangguk antusias tapi kemudian matanya digenangi cairan bening. "Aku kelual mau minta maap sama Daiki-papa sekalian mau suluh papa pulang. Kasian Cyouta-papa sendilian di lumah, enggak ada yang nemenin. Maapin aku ya, Daiki-papa."

Tujuh pasang mata langsung melotot pada Aomine—eh, enam deh, Kagami nggak ikutan. Tubuh mereka juga diselimuti aura-aura hitam. Mata _hetrochrome_ Akashi bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Daiki."

Aomine merinding. "Oi, oi, jangan menelan mentah-mentah kata-kata bocah itu dong. Aku kan teman kalian. Masa lebih percaya sama dia?" Aomine menoleh ke arah Momoi, meminta bantuan. "Oi, Satsuki, masa kau juga lebih memihak dia?"

"Kau kejam, Aomine-_kun_!" seru Momoi, tidak mau memanggil Aomine 'Dai-_chan_' lagi. "Kalau Dai-_chan_ sampai kenapa-napa waktu mencarimu, gimana? Kalau dia diculik atau, amit-amit, kecelakaan, gimana? Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan anakmu sendiri!"

"Aomine-_kun_ tidak bertanggung jawab," timpal Kuroko.

"Aku benci Mine-_chin_," Murasakibara meregangkan tangannya, bersiap menonjok Aomine.

"Orang sepertimu tidak cocok jadi ayah _nanodayo_, Midorima ikutan.

"Oi! A-Aku tidak—"

"Dai-_cchi_!"

Lagi-lagi delapan pasang mata—ditambah Daichi jadi sembilan pasang—menoleh ke asal suara teriakan yang familiar tersebut. Suara Kise. Lelaki pirang itu langsung memeluk anaknya, tanpa sadar ikut memeluk Akashi karena Daichi lagi digendong Akashi. "Ya ampun, Dai-_cchi_. Jangan keluyuran malam-malam. Aku cemas sekali waktu ke kamarmu tapi kamarmu kosong. Untunglah, kau baik-baik saja. Hiks."

Aomine gondok. Disaat hubungan mereka lagi tidak baik begini, Kise malah memeluk lelaki lain di hadapannya. Itu namanya sengaja mau membuat dia marah. Akashi yang melihat kekesalan Aomine pun sengaja menepuk punggung Kise sembari menyeringai pada lelaki bersurai biru tua itu.

"Sudahlah, Ryouta. Daichi baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis," ujar Akashi lantang supaya kedengaran Aomine.

Kise melepaskan pelukannya. "Hiks. Terima kasih, Akashicchi. Hiks."

"Cyouta-papa jangan nangis," Daichi menepuk-nepuk pipi Kise. "Daichi mau di gendong sama Cyouta-papa."

Kise tertawa pelan, mengangkat Daichi dari gendongan Akashi. "Dai-_cchi_ nggak kenapa-napa, kan? Di jalan nggak jatuh, kan? Lagian ngapain sih Dai-_cchi_ keluar malam-malam? Papa kan kelabakan nyariinnya-_ssu_."

"Maapin Daichi ya, Cyouta-papa. Daichi tadi nyaliin dia," Daichi menujuk Aomine. Wajah imutnya terlihat kesal saat melihat ayahnya yang berkulit gelap itu.

Kise mengerjap menatap Aomine, baru sadar lelaki itu ada disana. Ia langsung membuang muka. "Kita pulang ya, Dai-_cchi_. Bilang dadah sama yang lain."

"_Mou_, Ki-_chan_ sudah mau pulang? Sebentar lagi deh," Momoi masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama si unyu Daichi.

"Kise-kun tidak mau main basket dulu?" Kuroko ikut menghasut.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kise," ucapan ini datang dari Kagami yang kemudian di tonjok Kuroko.

"Kise-_chin_, boleh pinjam Dai-_chin_ setahun?"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine berseru serentak, Kuroko dan Midorima berkata dengan datar, sementara Akashi menatap Murasakibara jenuh.

"Atsushi, kau tidak boleh meminjam anak orang," Akashi menggeleng pelan, tidak mengira bahwa Murasakibara bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh juga.

Kise nyengir. "Lain kali aku bawa Dai-_cchi_ kesini deh. Kalian sering kumpul disini, kan-_ssu_? Aku pulang ya. Dah, teman-teman~"

Akashi menatap Kise yang menjauh kemudian menatap Aomine. "Daiki, kau juga pulang."

"Eh? Tapi aku belum main, Akashi!" protes Aomine cemberut.

"Kau pulang," kata Akashi mutlak. "Atau…" Ckris. Ckris.

Aomine langsung ngibrit. Momoi kembali duduk ke bench sambil menggerutu setelah kepergian keluarga Aomine. Permainan _three-on-three_ berlangsung kembali. Akashi dapat merasakan pandangan curiga Midorima padanya saat mereka bagi tim di pinggir lapangan.

"Ada apa, Shintarou?"

Midorima semakin menyipitkan matanya. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kau bilang kau tidak tertarik pada Kise."

Akashi menyeringai. "Soal itu lagi? Jawabanku masih tetap sama. Aku tertarik pada Ryouta, tapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sebenarnya harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku sudah punya incaran lain?"

Midorima menghela nafas kalah dan mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Ayo."

Akashi tersenyum menang. Ia baru saja mau mengikuti Midorima saat ponselnya berdering di saku. Ia baru ingat ia lupa menitipkan ponsel pada Momoi. Sekalian sajalah ia mengecek dulu siapa yang mengirim _e-mail_ padanya.

.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

.

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**Subject: [none]**

**Um, ano, aku cuma mau tanya… hari Minggu besok kau benar-benar ingin pergi denganku? Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu!**

**- Furihata**

.

Senyum Akashi melebar. Ia menutup ponselnya dan menitipkannya pada Momoi lalu berjalan ke lapangan. Benar, kan? Ia memang punya incaran lain.

X

X

X

**EPILOG**

.

_Day and night your face comes to my mind_

_My fever makes me have nightmares as if I had measles_

_There's something wrong with me now_

_Yes, I've seriously fallen in love_

.

_You're someone so far and so high above me_

_I let out a sigh for your dazzling smile_

.

_You're a popstar, I can't have you all for myself_

_You're everyone's lover, I know it but..._

_You're a popstar, it's okay to be just one of your fans but please look at me_

_It looks like you wink at me in the photo on your CD cover_

.

Kise Ryouta, tiga belas tahun, memasuki kelas dan melihat sekumpulan perempuan asik berdiskusi di tengah kelas dengan heboh. Alis Kise terangkat dan ia beranjak mendekati kumpulan itu.

"Lagi melihat apa, sih?" tanya Kise penasaran. Aneh rasanya melihat perempuan di kelas akur begini. Biasa juga main sama gank masing-masing.

"Eh, Kise-_kun_. Kirain siapa," salah satu dari mereka menjawab. "Ini loh, ada penyanyi baru dari Seirin. _Cool_ banget deh. Kise-_kun_ mau lihat?" Gadis itu menyodorkan satu dari setumpuk CD yang sepertinya merupakan CD debut penyanyi baru itu. "Ambil saja. Dibawa pulang juga nggak apa-apa. Kemarin aku beli banyak buat dijual. Khusus buat Kise-_kun_ gratis dong. Tapi kencan sama aku, ya?"

Kise sweatdrop. Yah, ada maunya ternyata. Kirain gratis beneran. "Eh, iya deh kalau gitu. Makasih, ya." Kise pun pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang ternyata lagi ngantri acak-acakan buat membeli CD penyanyi _rookie_ itu. Kenapa Kise menerima CD-nya? Karena Kise suka Seirin Entertainment. Kebanyakan idola-nya berasal dari Seirin. Ia yakin ia juga pasti akan menyukai penyanyi _rookie_ ini. Ia membalik CD tersebut untuk melihat _cover_-nya. Berlatar putih dengan tulisan 'Blue' di tengah bawah dan orang yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengedip.

Kise langsung merona. "Keren-_ssu_."

.

_At your concerts, I'm in the first row_

_Cheering for you with a high pitched voice, I feel like fainting_

_Your voice, your looks_

_Everything is more perfect than any real boyfriend_

.

_Lovely popstar, your gestures are sexy_

_Everyone's my rival, you're so popular_

_Lovely popstar, your happy music entered the top ten chart_

_I have a feeling that one day we'll meet somewhere and we'll start dating_

.

Setelah tiga bulan membujuk orangtua-nya supaya membelikan tiket konser penyanyi favoritnya, akhirnya Kise Ryouta, lima belas tahun, diizinkan pergi menonton. Ia mengajak kakaknya untuk ikut bersama.

"Cepat, _neecchi_! Nanti keburu mulai!" seru Kise antusias sembari menarik tangan kakaknya ke bagian depan panggung. Ya, Kise memang sengaja memesan tiket di depan supaya penyanyi favoritnya bisa melihatnya dan ia juga bisa melihat lelaki itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Aduh, jangan tarik-tarik, Ryou-_chan_. Nanti _neechan_ jatuh. Lagian kenapa heboh sekali, sih? Yang nyanyi kan cowok," dengus sang kakak perempuan bete. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan tampang masam, tidak memperhatikan wajah Kise yang memerah mendengar komentar kakaknya.

Tidak lama, konser dimulai. Kise mulai berteriak-teriak heboh sampai kakaknya memarahinya berulang kali. Jadilah tiga jam konser itu dilalui Kise dengan berteriak sekaligus diteriaki. Tanpa sadar, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian penggemar yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Duh, kamu ini," kakak Kise menjewer telinga lelaki itu begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah. "Bikin malu saja. Tadi dilihatin sama orang-orang. Tahu malu dong, Ryou-_chan_."

"Aduh, _ittai_! _Ittai_!" Kise menjauhkan diri dari kakaknya. "Itu salah _neecchi_. Kalau _neecchi_ nggak marahin aku, pasti nggak bakal dilihatin. Yang lain kan juga ada yang memberi semangat buat idolanya. Apa yang kulakukan nggak aneh."

Kakaknya mulai mengomel lagi. Kise langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, memutar album penyanyi yang baru saja ia tonton konsernya. Dia adalah penyanyi yang disukai Kise sejak kelas 1 SMP, sejak satu orang teman perempuannya memberinya CD debut sang penyanyi gratis.

Kise berguling di kasur, merasa bahagia. Tadi itu pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat idolanya dari dekat dan lelaki itu lebih keren daripada yang di foto ataupun _cover_ CD dan DVD. Jantung Kise berdebar kencang. "Duh, senangnya kalau bisa bertemu dengan idola sendiri," gumam Kise dengan wajah merah padam. "Yooossh! Suatu saat nanti pasti kita akan bertemu~! Amin! Amin! Amin!"

X

X

X

"Nama saya Sakurai Ryou. Saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangan Aomine-_kun_. Silakan ikut saya."

"…Aomine…_kun_?" Kise membeo dengan tampang bodoh. Hatinya mulai dag-dig-dug sendiri. Setelah sempat berdebat dengan sang _manager_, Kise pun tiba di ruangan Aomine dengan selamat.

"Disini ruangannya." _Staff_ yang bernama Sakurai itu mengetuk pintu. "Sakurai _desu_. Saya mengantar partner kerja Aomine-_kun_."

"Hai, hai, aku datang! Selamat datang di Seirin! Jadi kau Ki-_chan_? Wah, kau benar-benar cantik seperti yang dikatakan orang."

_'Ah!'_ Kise menahan senyum. 'Manager_-nya lebih cantik dari yang di TV!'_

"Benar. Ini Kise Ryouta dan saya _manager_-nya, Kasamatsu Yukio. Yoroshiku, Aomine-_san_."

Kise melirik Kasamatsu dengan bingung. Masa sih _manager_-nya ini bisa salah mengenali orang begitu?

"_Sumimasen_, _sumimasen_. Ini bukan Aomine-_kun_, tapi _manager_-nya, Momoi-_san_."

"Dai-_chan_, cepat bangun! Aku tahu kau nggak tidur!"

DEP!

Jantung Kise maraton lagi. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya sembari melihat Momoi memukuli sosok yang dipanggil 'Dai-_chan_' itu.

"_Urusai_, Satsuki. Aku tidak mau menemui siapa-siapa sekarang. Pergi sana. Jangan ganggu aku tidur."

Aduh, lutut Kise lemas rasanya. Suara itu… Kise menatap Kasamatsu untuk melihat apakah Aomine memberikan efek yang sama pada _manager_-nya. Ternyata tidak.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang dokter masuk melewati Kise dan Kasamatsu. Dokter itu bertengkar dengan Aomine dan sempat mau pergi namun tidak jadi karena ditahan Momoi. Gadis itu juga menyuruh Kise dan Kasamatsu untuk duduk di dalam, menunggu Aomine selesai _check-up_. Aomine mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu.

_'Eh?'_ Kise berkeringat dingin. _'EEEEEHHHH?'_ Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa melihat sang idola yang ia impi-impikan. Oh, Kami-_sama_, ia rela bila harus mati sekarang. Tubuhnya…

"Yang itu tidak dibuka juga, Aomine?"

"Oh? Mau kubuka? Boleh saja."

Kise yakin ia nyaris mimisan saat itu juga. Untungnya Momoi bergerak cepat dengan menabok Aomine. Tapi tetap saja si dokter yang berulang kali berniat melepas _boxer_ Aomine tidak membantu kondisi Kise sama sekali.

"Dasar mesum! Ini pelecehan tahu! Ah. Ah, tidak seru."

Kise mengerjap. Ia berani sumpah Aomine tadi menatapnya. Ia ditatap oleh idola yang ia kagumi selama ini! "Eh?" Saking bahagianya, Kise cuma bisa bilang 'eh'.

"Kubilang kau tidak seru. Kuberitahu ya, kau itu gadis berdada paling rata yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Aku jadi kasihan padamu. Pasti nggak ada cowok yang melirikmu, kan?"

KRAK.

Hati Kise retak sampai berkeping-keping. Bukan, bukan karena Kasamatsu menertawainya. Ia patah hati karena ternyata Aomine tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Awalnya ia kira Aomine adalah sosok yang patut dikagumi, namun ternyata hanya lelaki mesum yang kerjaannya memperhatikan dada wanita.

"_Boku wa_…" Kise mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa idolanya adalah sampah. Yang penting ia sudah melampiaskan patah hatinya dengan menampar Aomine, kan? "_BOKU WA ONNA JANAI_!"

Lalu ia berlari keluar. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada Aomine. "_Baka_, Ahominecchi! Lihat saja. Aku tidak mau jadi penggemarmu lagi. Bicara padamu pun aku tidak mau. Huh!"


End file.
